Wolf of the North
by AllRugbyBoy13
Summary: Post HOO. Finally Percy had slain Gaea, but as he stood there with his knife lagged into her abdomen she was still smiling. Gaea would eventually wake back up, but before she was put back into sleep she decided to do one last devastating blow. A blow that was directly meant for Percy. She would take away the most important thing in his life before she went into a deep sleep.
1. Not Much of a Victory

I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.

The fighting around me had stopped. They all looked up towards me and Gaea. Her howl of pain attracted the attention of the Olympian army and what was left of the Giant army. I looked down not believing what I had done. What I saw was Riptide buried to the hilt in the abdomen of Gaea. "Percy you did it. You did it. Finally..."

I would have been just as excited as her were it not for the malicious grin on Gaea's face. As I turned around running towards Annabeth, the girl I love, time seemed to slow down. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried to get to her she was too far. All I heard was Gaea's weak laughter before my vision went red. However, not from rage. No, what happened was something that would leave me so devastated I wouldn't be able to recover. Right in front of my eyes two human sized boulders arose at the sides of Annabeth. With the speed of a bullet they closed. The red in my vision was the blood that had been splattered everywhere.

I stopped running, in fact I stopped everything. Breathing, moving, even my heart seemed to stop. No thoughts went through my head. Then I felt it weld up in me. It wasn't sadness, nor depression. It was pure and uncontrollable rage. The kind that would make people question your sanity. I heard a rabid howl that I recognized as my own. My body went into auto pilot as I summoned water around my hands and solidified them into frozen spikes. I wrecked havoc on what was left of the Giant army. The monsters and demigods alike showed fear beyond imagination. Even the gods were greatly disturbed by my show of power as I made hail rain. Hail that was in the shape of spikes. They came crashing down at the speed of a bullet, completely destroying anything that got hit. They rained upon my enemies as my allies retreated. Most likely afraid I would attack them too in my blind rage.

I went on slicing all my enemies until only one Giant was left. He laid on the floor trying to crawl away from me. He looked back at me, big mistake. The look in my eyes paralyzed him on the spot, it was the look of a madman. I simply touched his back with one of my spiked arms. Ice began to spread throughout his body until he was completely incased. The ice shattered killing the last giant left. All the demigods and gods watched as I gust calmly walked up towards Gaea. If it wasn't for the two spikes attached to my armed and the golden dust and blood of giant covering me I could just as well be walking through the park. Which is what I think scared them the most.

"It may be millennia Jackson, but I'll be back. I'll be back and I will take the world that is rightfully mine." In a deep and very low voice I heard myself say, 'No you won't'. For the first time fear was clearly visible in Gaea's face. I stabbed her with both hands impaling her all the way through. I don't know how I had managed to do it or why the thought even came to my mind. It was as if something was simply planting instructions into my head and I followed them to the letter without even thinking.

From the Greek I knew I understood that I was taking her life force somehow. The gods looked at me in complete shook. This was obviously something a demigod like me isn't supposed to know about or even be able to do. Yet a golden light began to glow around Gaea. The light seemed to separate from her as it began to seep into me.

After the... ritual, yeah that sounds about right. After the ritual was over her body began to disappear. She didn't explode into golden dust or crumble into dirt. No, she just stopped existing. If I remember correctly she was fading. Soon nothing was left of her. Then pain overcame me, like lava running through my blood vessels. They even began to glow golden as well making it look as if I had glowing blood. The light died and with it the pain. I was left weak, unable to do anything more. I was weak, yet I could feel that I was much stronger now. I collapsed on the ground as I gave into the darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes with difficulty. Almost as if they hadn't been open for quite a while. After I had rubbed the soreness out of my eyes I began to get out if bed... wait, bed. Then the memories came rushing back. Victory, Annabeth, Gaea, Freaky Ritual, Pain, Darkness, and... nothing more. I must be in some type of infirmary, but I didn't care. The only thought going through my mind at the time was, 'She is gone'. that thought repeated itself in my head. Apollo walked in and jumped slightly when he saw me awake.

She is gone.

He came over to me and tried speaking to me. "Percy, I'm glad to see you awake. Now there are a few things you must know..."

She is gone.

"...Percy are you even listening to me. Hey snap out of it cousin." He shook me snapping me back to reality, somewhat.

"She is gone. She is gone. She is gone. She is gone! SHE IS GONE!" My voice grew from a low mumble to a scream that would have woken all of Manhattan. Tears began to pour from my eyes in a constant stream. I was holding my head, gripping my hair tightly, and rocking back and forth in a fetal position. I must have looked like I had lost it. Which was probably not far from the truth.

I hadn't noticed as Apollo took me by the shirt, lifting me off the bed, and slamming me against the nearest wall. "Snap out of it Percy! You have to move on, dammit! Your still alive and so you should be grateful for that. Now I'm not going to just watch as you turn into a insane person that is crowded by depression." I looked over to Apollo to see he had a few tears lining the side of his face. He was right. I can't dwell to much. It wouldn't be fair for the rest who cared about me.

"Thank you Lord Apollo. I needed that." He have a small laugh at the formal title.

"You don't need to be so formal anymore Percy. Now we are at the same level. You're actually higher in status than me if anything." I must have looked completely lost because Apollo just gave a small smile. "We'll explain everything during the award ceremony. Which by the way has been put off until you wake up so we should probably head there." Without warning Apollo took hold of my shoulder and flashed us to the throne room. There all the surviving members of the army and the Olympians and other gods who helped were there. Some where smiling while others look just as saddened as me, probably having lost someone like me. I looked around but found no empty seat for me. Apollo just gestured for me to sit in a guest throne with the rest of the gods that weren't Olympians. I decided to not question him and walked over to the throne. It was a simple throne it had no particular details to distinguish it from the other guest thrones. It was maybe eight feet smaller than the Olympian thrones. As I walked over to it I noticed I began to grow until I was the size if the other guest gods. I sat down and looked over the room to see most people looking at me. Before I began to get too uncomfortable Zeus spoke up.

"We are gathered here today to reward those that are worthy. We have all fought hard, some more than most, and so those individuals shall be granted a gift." Some looked excited by this while those who lived through the Titan war already knew how this went. "Now if the remaining members of the seven aside from Perseus would please step up." They did as they were told and Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel stepped up. "If Nico de Angelo, and Thalia Grace would also step up." They too stopped up like the others. All seven kneeled in front of Zeus.

"The seven of you will now be known as the Gods of Heroes. Each of you will specialize in a certain area of weaponry or skills used by demigods. Leo smithing, Jason sword, Piper short blades, Frank archery, Nico necromancy, Hazel agility, and Thalia spear." The Olympians all stood up and shot beams of energy at the seven demigods. They were encased in a golden glow and when the light died down they had a golden aura emitting from them. I could tell that while not the strongest they were now gods.

"Perseus Jackson, step forward please." I ignored the fact that Zeus was actually being kind to me and walked over to the center as the seven newly made gods retreated to guest thrones. "I would offer you godhood again boy. However, that would be useless." Now I may not be the smartest person but from what happened with Gaea and the way I was being treated I drew to the conclusion that I was already a god. "And so we shall grant you a wish, as long as it is reasonable an within our power." A wish. Anything I wanted. Annabeth. That's it I can just wish for them to bring her back to life. I'm sure they would agree. No they wouldn't. I'm just getting ahead of myself. There's no way they can, it's against the accident laws. I looked back up to the gods who must have seen me go happy and then depressed again. They knew what I wished for, but just like me they knew it wasn't a possibility.

"I only wish for two things. I want Hades and Hestia to be given a position in the Olympian council." Zeus simply nodded probably expecting this. When he nodded two new thrones arose from the floor in which Hades and Hestia then flashed into.

"Now I'm sure you have already figured out that you are a god Perseus. Now we only need to stablished your domains." As soon as he was finished three bright lights announced the arrival of the Fates.

"We are here to announce the new domains of lord Perseus." The sister to the left proclaimed. Now the one the right. "Lord Perseus, please step up." I did as I was told and the third began to speak. "We are here to grant domains to, Lord Perseus Retriever of the Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, Traverser of the Sea of Monsters and the Labyrinth, Bane if All Monsters, Slayer of Titans and Giants, defeater of Kronos and Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twice over.." she gave me a look as if to say 'don't you dare get anymore titles or we'll add Cursed by the Fates to the list'. Finally all three spoke in unison, which still creeps me out. "Lord Perseus, God of the North, Lower Temperatures, Ice, Time, Earth, and Wolves." An interesting choice of domains. I expected to be a minor god of water, but instead I was given some really strong domains. My guess is that I received Time and Earth as a result if defeating Kronos and Gaea. They simply nodded once done and flashed away.

"Now that your domains have been granted, I will propose an offer to you; join the Olympian council. You are a very strong god now, also one of the few that have power in the north. We would like to have you as a ally." I was surprised. I mean yeah my titles are cool and all but I didn't think I would be at an Olympian level. I went over my options. I could either accept and probably become the errand boy of the Olympians. I would be tied to help them whenever they needed me, and I would have responsibilities like the other Olympians. Well I have no desire to stay here or at camp, they remind me too much of Ann... her. I can't even bring myself to think of her name or I would surely break down like I did with Apollo. I didn't want to go around doing whatever Zeus orders. I also wanted some peace and quite. I needed time by myself. Time to recover, if I ever do. I looked back at Zeus and gave him my answer.

"I am sorry Lord Zeus, but I must decline your very generous offer. I will not go against Olympus, I swear by the Styx to that. However, I wish some time of piece and quite." He simply nodded respecting my decision which surprised me. I had expected him to blow a casket. Instead he was very calm. I guess he has changed into a more just ruler. It could just be because we just won a war, but I hope he stays like that.

"Very well Perseus. Now that you are a god you can do as you please. We will not bother you, that is as long as you don't betray us. Well that marks the end of this reward ceremony. The throne room will be arranged to hold a party so that we can celebrate." He clapped his hands and all the thrones were gone and tables were set up for people to eat and talk. The center was empty so that people could dance. Some tables were set with different varieties of food and drinks. I didn't want to be here so I simply left and walked the streets of Olympus for what was to be the last time in a very long time. As I walked I found a little memorial section that read above in a gate. 'HEROES OF OLYMPUS'. I walked inside and there was a marble wall that had the name of all the demigods that have died over the course of the two wars. In a deeper section there were statues for demigods that were grater than most. The stood statues of Beckendorf and Selina holding hands, there was of Luke Castellan, and eve a statue of... Annabeth. Not a single detail was sparred. It showed her every mark that distinguished her. Even the streak of grey hair that we both shared. She was in her regular camp clothes consisting of jeans and a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She had her Yankees cap on holding the front with her pointer finger and her thumb. She was smiling like she had always been. She looked just the way I wanted to remember. I felt something wet hit my shirt and that's when I noticed that I was crying.

"It's a shame Perseus. You are the only honorable man there is. The only one worthy of being with a woman. Yet now you are heartbroken. I can tell you that she is now enjoying Elysium, so to help you fell better." I turned around to find Artemis looking at me with a sad expression.

"It's not fair to her. She didn't have to die. Now she is probably waiting for me in the underworld, but now I'm a god. We'll never get to see each other again." I couldn't stand any longer I felt myself weaken again. I slumped down onto the ground with my head in between my hands. Artemis walked over to me and she hugged me which surprised me more than when Thalia came out of her tree.

"I know Perseus. But don't worry she knows that you are a god now. Hades says that she has moved on and says she wishes you do the same. I hear from Hades that she's even thinking about rebirth since you are a god now. So don't worry yourself. Find piece and tranquility. Who knows maybe one day you might even fall in love again." I simply nodded. I can guarantee that I did not want to fall in love again, at least not any time soon. "What will you do now that you are a god?"

"I think I will spend some time in my domain, you know get used to it. So I'll be heading for northern Canada and Alaska probably. I don't know how long I'll stay there or if I'll even be back. All I know is that I can't stay here much longer. I need to get away from here for some time." She nodded understanding and stood back up.

"I understand Perseus, but promise me something. Don't change. You are the only true man that is out there. I have grown fond of you and if you turn into a monster like the rest of the male population, well I would be very saddened. Also don't lose yourself while you're out there, and be careful, you may still hold power in the north, but if something were to happen to you we won't be able to do much."

"Don't worry Artemis I'll be the same man I am now. Maybe a bit different, but certainly for the best." She turned around and walked out of the memorial leaving me once again alone. Loneliness, something I'll have to get used to. I turned over to look at her statue. I tried summoning some flowers and soon a dozen white roses appeared in my hand. I laid them at the feet of her statue. When the flowers came in contact with the floor frost began to spread everywhere incasing it in a sheet of it. The frost had created a beautiful pattern decorating her whole statue. After that I was gone in a breeze of cold wind.

I found myself in some wild area of Alaska. Snow covered the entire area. I used to like the snow and cold just as much as any other person. Now, now I felt right at home with the white rabbits running around, the owls flying by, the snowflakes slowly falling down. Wolves howled from all directions. Their master had finally arrived. I'm not sure what took over me but I howled right back. My howl literally shook the ground in a show of dominance. Without thinking I tried something I had thought of. I turned into a wolf. However, I wasn't a regular wolf. I had a perfect and smooth white fur with ice blue eyes, but the difference was that my teeth were unnaturally sharp along with my claws, and I was an easy six foot tall on all fours. Definitely not a regular wolf. I ran in a random direction allowing my instinct to guide me. I was free here in the northern wilderness, a free spirit. Soon I found a cave, which was surrounded by wolves all looking much like me but regularly sized. As soon as they saw me they began to howl acknowledging me as their leader. I trotted over to the center and gave my own howl that stood above all the others. They all bowed to me and one especially large wolf walked over to me and bowed his head.

"Hello Milord. I am Michael, your second in command, and this is your pack. Please lead us."

"Michael, all of you, raise your heads. We are wolves, we bow to none, that includes me. I will lead you all, but respect your singularity. Give me your trust and I will promise to be the best leader that I can be."

"I am sure you will be a great leader Milord.

* * *

 **Around two centuries later**

Silver. It ran along my forest, and I followed it. I was but a gust of cold wind, unnoticeable to any. A large group of girls in sliver camouflage parkas stepped out into the clearing. They were mostly around early teens aside from a few that were younger or older. I had detected a powerful being heading into my territory but due to being in the north her aura was to weak to distinguish who she was, but now I was more than certain. Artemis and her Hunters. My guess is they were hunting some large monster or a big group of them; otherwise they wouldn't be so far up north. Then I saw what they were hunting. Out stepped four Drakons, the Minotaur, and around twenty hellhounds. With Artemis's prowess with a bow and about twenty or so hunters I'm sure they can take them, so I just waited nearby just in case I had to step in. They were doing good, Artemis had dealt with a Drakon and the hunters another. Some hunters were keeping the Minotaur at bay. The hellhounds were about halved in numbers but I noticed how they were spread out around them, in a circle, and that's when I noticed the great amount of reinforcements waiting by in the woods.

With Artemis powerless they won't stand a chance, I knew I would have to step in. As soon as I drew to that conclusion the Minotaur roared signaling the rest of the monsters to come in. Soon the Hunters and their misstates were surrounded by around five hundred monsters. Mostly hellhounds and a few more Drakons. I flew into the battle circling around the monsters until I stopped in front of Artemis and solidified into my wolf form. Standing at six feet I wouldn't be able to do much so I changed into my thirty foot tall form.

Now I could see the fear and hesitation in the monsters. I growled a deep and menacing warning saying something along the lines of 'You stepped into my territory, now you will pay'. I dashed forward with so much force the ground under my paws cracked and caved in. The snow lifted high into the air as I leaped into battle. I began to circle into monster flesh without stopping until they had either fled or turned to dust. I looked back to see Artemis as calm as ever; however, I can't say the same about her Hunters. I turned back into my six foot tall height. My voice rang throughout the area even if u wasn't physically speaking. "Hello Artemis, it has been far too long since I've seen you last."

"It sure has Perseus."

(A/N: So hey guys, and gals, most of you might not know me since I'm rather new to FFN, but I first started to write this story in Wattpad, and it gained some popularity, and recently I got a computer so I can actually upload on FFN as well, which is what I'm doing. If you liked it, don't worry I'll try to upload the rest of what I already have on Wattpad, and if you read on Wattpad as well and wish to not wait, then you can go read what I already have uploaded.


	2. Old Faces

I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.

"Percy?" A girl with a messy pixy cut came forward, looking around fifteen in age. Thalia Grace, my best friend.

"Hello my old friend, it has been almost twenty years since our last chat. how have you been?" Thalia and I had kept in contact over the years. She would tell me about how the Hunt was doing or anything going on at the camps or at Olympus. On my side I told her of the way things worked here in the north and aside from Zeus and my father she was the only one to know about my resent discovery I had about sixty years ago.

"Hey Kelp-for-brains It's been, well to be honest it's never been better. We've rarely ever run into any threat, the titans are no where near rising, and thanks to you Gaea won't ever be coming back. How about your end?" While to all those present it just seemed like old acquaintances were catching up. However, in truth she was asking about a problem that was going on in the north.

"Well my pack has increased greatly in numbers. I have some demigods and mortals joining me more and more as time goes on. We haven't gone on any missions in quite a while so my boys are beginning to get anxious for the next one." I should probably explain. My Pack was in a way like the Hunters of Artemis. They were only boys, they were partially immortal, and they had my blessing. Now my blessing in basics allows a wolf to be able to turn into a human and vise versa. So I had a group of wolves with me that were composed of wolves, mortals, and demigods. However, unlike the Hunters my wolves were aloud to have a mate and even kids. Their families would live with us but only the man where aloud to fight. This worked out well because male pups would be trained from little to be warriors while females were taught by their mothers on how to do their duties in the pack.

"That's good, any new special ones yet?" She meant a special kind of demigods that I discovered about sixty years ago. "Yes we have seven new ones that have six mates with them and around twenty pups in total." You could tell that all the other Hunters were so lost and so was Artemis. I felt bad for keeping them out of the loop so I decided to change topic.

"So tell me Artemis anything new, my guess is you still hate males. Oh and did you fix that problem you told me about?" While I was away of the people I kept in touch Artemis was the one I talked to the most. I only kept my discovery a secret from her due to orders from Zeus.

"No, Hera won't agree to it. She says that I either find another way or never have one." About a decade ago Artemis had told me about how she wanted to have a child. However since she refuses to be with a man she wanted to make herself pregnant with her domain. Artemis was the goddess of Childbirth so she could impregnate herself or others without the need of sexual activity. The only problem was that Hera being the goddess of Family wouldn't allow her to do it or she threatens to take her baby away.

"That is a shame. I hope she changes her mind. If it helps I'm sure you would be a great mother for your pup, I mean uh, baby." She just lightly chuckled at my way of talking. "Well the way back to Olympus is long and I can tell your Hunters are tired. Come with me to my den so you can rest up for a bit. Don't even try to reject my offer Artemis, because we both know who is the more stubborn of the two." I knew Artemis hated having to accept help, but she also knew she wouldn't win an argument with me. So she just kept her comments to herself. "Now you will be the first guest I bring into my home so I ask that your hunters respect my wolves. They are all honorable men, I have raised most of them since pups with my own values. So I would appreciate it if your Hunters refrained from attacking any of them. Besides I am not responsible for the way they might respond." She just gave a firm nod and turned towards her Hunters who gave a collection of groans but in the end accepted the terms. I decided it would be better if I was in my human form so I decided to change over. In my human form I wore the regular attire of a warrior in my pack. I had a fur coat, with fur gloves, with fur boots, fur pants, and a mask. The fur of my clothes was entirely white made out of rabbit, and my mask had a Alpha symbol in Greek letters inscribed into my mask showing my status as leader of the pack. My mask, unlike most that were personalized to show individual character, was just white in the shape of a wolf's face. Since the last time any of them had actually seen me I was around six foot two. Now I stood at seven feet three inches. I had changed a lot over the years, physically yes, but most importantly character wise as well. Having to look after my pack and seeing as we lost some of our members made me more mature than any probably ever expected me to be. I was also much more wise now and I didn't fool around as much. I still had a playful side to me but it rarely came out now. Another thing that changed about me was that in my human form my canniness were much larger and my nails were more like sharp wolf nails, I now had icy blue eyes, and my hair was as white as snow. My tan was gone and now I was as pale as Nico too. We walked for two hours, forty seven minutes, and twenty four and half seconds until we reached my cave. Yeah it's a Lord of Time thing. I turned back into wolf and howled calling all my pack outside if they already weren't. Soon enough roughly around four hundred males came out with around eighteen hundred in females and pups. Yeah my pack was rather big considering that around four to six pups came out of every pregnancy and we had around forty of those each year. The 'Cave' was actually a clearing that lead to hundreds of caves that I constructed, Earth deity thing, with the center most being the biggest and where I recede along with my high ranking warriors and their mates. Soon a collection of humans and wolves stood outside looking at the hunters in a mix of reactions. The warriors mostly looked at them with cation knowing well who they were and the young with curiosity.

"Percy who are these people? Have they trespassed our territory?" Michael stepped out in his human form which was a six feet eleven inch tall guy with blond hair and yellow piercing eyes. Behind him stood his mate, Sara, who was holding one of their new pups in her hands.

"No Michael they're guest. This is Artemis," I gestured towards Artemis. "and these are her hunters. they came here searching for a group of monsters when I found them being ambushed so I gave them a hand. Now they're going to stay here for a while to recover and then they'll be heading back south." Michael instantly relaxed as he heard that they were only guests. He made to approach Artemis, but that didn't go so smooth.

"It is a honor to meet you Lady Artemis, Percy has said many-" he didn't get to finish as he gave Artemis his hand to shake, and as soon as he did all the hunters, with the exception of Thalia, had their bows drawn and aimed at my second in command. Which obviously didn't go well with the pack. In less than the time it takes a humming bird to flap his wings all my warriors had either drawn weapons at the hunters or bared their teeth. The anger on their faces quickly turned into hesitation and even if they never admitted it we could all smell their fear, they reeked of it. I was about to intervene when Artemis took the lead, by actually shaking hands with Michael. He grinned a wolffish smile that we are all famous for, and the Hunters only looked at their mistress in utter shock. Either Artemis has become a lot more lenient on males or she was really worried for the lives of her hunters. I think it's the latter, I'm sure she understands that if her hunters attacked my second in command I would not try to stop my Pack from avenging him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Michael, Perseus has also said many great things about you. I want you to know that while I still consider Perseus as the best man to have ever lived you have earned my respect. You have been with your mate for more than two hundred years. That is something I recognize." I guess it wasn't any of the things I had in mind. Her Hunters looked at Michael with gaping months as if they had never found or even thought that such faithful men even existed. I raised my hand signaling for my pack to stand down and they loyally followed my command.

"Well Artemis I will have a cave ready for you and your Hunters. You can rest there and get ready. We leave tomorrow."

"We leave tomorrow? So your going with us, but what about your Pack?" Artemis probably wasn't expecting me to go along with her since I haven't stepped foot out of my territory since I got here. I just gestured to my surroundings were basically everything was already packed and ready to move.

"Yes we, as in your Hunt and my Pack. We need to at least move further south, but we might as well go all the way to New York."

"Why do you have to go south?" My Pack and even Thalia stiffened. They knew precisely why we had to move.

"It's complicated, we can maybe talk about it later. For now go and set up with your Hunters. Nightfall should be upon us soon ." Artemis accepted my answer, for now, but I could tell she would question me later about it. "Joseph, show the girls were they will be staying." A pup around seven saluted and ran off to the empty cave with the Hunters following him. "Michael, any attacks while I was gone? Any trespassers?"

"No, nothing sir. Though I did see some dark wolves about four miles northeast of the lake. They had a few frost giants with them too." I nodded and looked calm, but if I was being honest I have to say that I'm starting to worry. For a scouting group that's too close, we must leave tomorrow or they'll get even closer and the attacks more recent. I walked into my cave that was for about a hundred families. I snow traveled to the end of the cave where my section was found. I section simply consisted if a bed made of fur and pelts. Though I didn't always sleep there There was also a pool of water were a bath. Almost no one ever goes in my area by the sole fact that it's too cold at -38°C. I stripped and walked into the water that was only kept unfrozen by me. Once my body rested at the bottom of the water I let the water freeze and fell asleep.

Next morning

In my sleep I could feel the earth tremble, something was coming. I instantly went into defensive mode and shot out of the frozen water. I dashed outside as a cold gust of wind waking up all the wolfs in my cave. Ones outside I turned into my wolf form and let out a howl waking the rest up, and ready them for what was to come. I was about to run around checking to see who needed my assistance the most when I remembered that we had guests. I quickly traveled to the guest cave were I found around fifty sleeping girls and a goddess. "Artemis! Hunters! Get up!" The goddess didn't procrastinate since I'm sure she felt the power level nearing us. However, most Hunters apparently didn't feel like waking up as they simply groaned in response and went back to sleep. I could have just left them there and returned to my Pack, but that was unlike me. Instead I stomped on the floor affectively nocking every Hunter off their fur beds. "Artemis, get your Hunters ready and come to my Pack, out here you will be surrounded. We have a threat incoming, one I can assure you have never fought before." Thalia grew a panicked face probably knowing what I meant with that. The Hunters were slouching too much so I simply traveled us all to where my Pack was. Most screamed and fell on the floor again shaking from the cold. Traveling as a gust of cold wind can make someone like them really cold. They were really close now; about thirty meters away. They should be here in two minutes and four seconds. My wild instinct made me grin at the prospect of a fight despite our current situation, and so I turned into my thirty feet tall form, barred my teeth, and barked.

The bark was so loud it literally sent out a sound wave strong enough to throw a can fifty feet in the air. The previously hidden frost giants were now clearly visible since all the snow around them had been lifted from the bark. I leaped forward towards the nearest enemy with my pack following behind me in a combination of barks and yells. The first monster I reached was a frost giant which I rammed with the top of my hand sending it flying off. A dark wolf jumped from my left while another from the right rear. I made a quick shift hitting the right one with my tail and facing the one on the left. I closed my mouth around him, my teeth so long they pierced all the way through the monster. I threw the dead body towards a frost giant, who had his axe up and ready to strike. I swiped my paw horizontally taking out about two frost giants and three dark wolfs. If it wasn't because we were fighting frost giants and our current guest I would already have frozen the entire area fortifying my warriors and myself. However, that wasn't all I could do. From the snow and ice around us I've wolfs appeared and attack out enemies, and from the ground rock wolfs appeared to aid us as well. I was also able to slow the enemy down significantly while giving us a good speed boost. Ahead of me I saw a large group of dark wolfs heading towards us.

Thinking quickly I covered my fur in thick and sharp plates of ice and charged straight for them. With a speed of about fifty miles per hour I shredded anything in my path, which included a great number of frost giants and dark wolfs. I shook the ice shooting it out in shards. I bit into a tree ripping it from it's root and ran swinging it around slamming any and my in sight. I saw from a distance how Artemis had been deprecated from her Hunters, and my warriors had to defend the pack. I tossed aside the tree crushing a few enemies.

I ran over to Artemis as I saw only dark wolfs. Not having to worry about frost giants I sent a freezing gust if winds that only reached the wolfs. All that was left was dog popsicles that soon were shattered. After gaining a grateful look from Artemis I turned back to the battle that was now going in out favor. Soon the battle was over, thankfully we had no casualties, and most injuries just needed some licking and they would be good. I think one of the Hunters was bitten though. A bite from a dark wolf was toxic to the soul and if not taken care of it would worsen until finally it would become fatal. I approached the girl who looked to be one of the younger ones. I sized down to two feet so that I was the same hight of a regular wolf. I slowly approached the poor dear as her friends parted. "We need to take care of the wound soon it has already begun to spread." Since my warriors and their family had my blessing we were protected from this type of poisoning, but we haven't actually found a way to cure it, well not really at least.

"Is there anything we can do to get it out or at least stop the spreading." If my memory isn't failing me the girl talking was Phoebe, daughter of Ares.

"There are sadly no known cures for this infections," I could see the saddened already getting prepared for her death. "But I am able to reverse the wound." A little hope escaped their faces, but they wouldn't worrying until she was officially out of the forest.

"Anything is worth trying." The girl that had been bitten clarified.

"Alright but I warn you now this will be very painful. More so than the actual wound. Are you sure you wish to continue?" She just nodded. I gestured to one of my warriors's mate who brought me a cloth, which I handed to the girls and I truncated her to muffle her mouth with it. I sat next to her and leaned down next to the wound that was found on her left thigh. Light began to glow and the poor girl began to scream and thrash as four of my man were QuickTime restrain her since I needs her to be still. She screamed and bit into the clothe with her eyes shut tightly with streams of tears going down her cheek. Finally the last of the poison was extracted and the wound closed leaving no sign that it was ever there, though technically it wasn't considering that I did reverse time on the wound to the point were it never happened. The girl laid still for the first time since we started and I can bet she passed out from the pain. Usually with my wolfs I can speed up the healing process. This method is faster and painless, but it's only defect is that the permanent wounds like scars or weakened body parts would still be kept.

"Thank you Perseus you have saved her life. without your help this girl wouldn't have made it." My man let go of the girl and place her on a stretcher were they would carry her until she woke up. Once people began to move once the wounded were taken care of and those who couldn't walk were put on stretchers, Artemis pulled me back and away from the group. "Okay, I'm thankful that you saved my Hunter, but I demand that you tell me what those things were."

"I'm sorry Artemis, but I can't tell you anything, yet. the information is classified and I have specific orders from your father to tell no one. You'll have to wait until we get back to Olympus were Zeus will decide to inform the others or not." Artemis was most certainly not pleased with this.

"Perseus, I've already seen the monsters you might as well tell me what they are. If you don't I'll find some way to get it out of you." Her glare was one of the most intimidating glares out there, but years of being a wolf has mad mine the most intimidating one you'll find. She flinched back at the glare that went right to her soul were it would find it's deepest nightmares. She resorted to another tactic that well, surprised me more than when Zeus decided to pay a visit in my domain and have a little chat, more on that later though. She turned into a six year old girl were she have me the full force if her puppy dog face. Still I had a counter measure. I actually turned into a pup and waged my tail, yawned, snorted, ran around, wagged my tail, and most importantly I gave her my best puppy dog face. This included dropping my ears, whining, swaying my tail slowly and occasionally licking my lips. All this while I stood right in front of her so she would have to look down at me.

The results were Immediate as she completely forgot about the subject we were on and went all out girl on me. The latter I had not planned for. She picked me up like I was her puppy and hugged me tightly. She played with me, held me up, and ended up with me in her hand as she patted me in her now eighteen year old form. It seemed that my little stunt was more affective than I had planned, because it seems she entirely forgot who she was even holding in her hands as she walked back with the groups. As we entered everyone looked at the peculiar sight of a eighteen year old holding a pup wolf. From the shocked faces that followed I presumed they figured out it was me. I would have jumped off and taken to prove that I was still the strongest, but honestly I was too happy with Artemis patting me. I know it seems weird but with years of being a wolf I began to develop habits and pleasures of one. I still wanted to remind my Pack not to even dare mock me so I just sent a glare scary enough to remind them. After that I just closed my eyes and rested. I had to be in a meditative state for what I planned to do anyways.

I was able to put a spell on everyone to trick their perception of time. What took two weeks on foot I made so it only felt like two hours, me the only exception of course. Though Artemis never remembered who she had been patting the whole time so it was bearable. The spell wore off as soon as we reached the Manhattan. Everyone looked so confused as to how we got here so early. They still decided not to question it. Artemis and I headed for Olympus while the others found a park to settle in for now. We walked into the lobby were the same annoying bellboy was on the front desk.

"Give me the key to the six hundred flo-"

"Sorry, there is no such thing as a six hundredth floor." The bellboy had no idea that he was messing up big time. I suppose recognizing the man hating goddess in her righting year old would be hard, but still. The guy was signing his own death wish. I decided to spare his life, but I would still have to make him pay for disrespecting Artemis. I could feel Artemis's hands tense around my body and the only reason why this guy wasn't shredded yet was because I'm in her arms. I jumped off and straight for his face, which I clawed and bit. Then once done I jumped back up on the desk and snatched the card with my mouth. Going to the top I looked at Artemis expectantly as I wagged my tail. She picked me back up and we walked into the elevator through which we then headed up to Olympus. Now I know it sounds weird for two gods to have to go through the elevator, but since I told Zeus of my discovery he raised security around Olympus and now gods, or anything for that matter, can teleport into the city; however, it is possible to teleport around the city once in. That is exactly what we did.

We arrived at the throne room where we sat in Artemis's throne. Later Zeus flashed in as I assume Artemis MMed (Mind Message) him. Zeus wasted no time as he clapped his hands calling the rest of the council. Soon all fourteen Olympians were present. "Artemis why have you called this meeting? And who is this friend you have brought with you?"

"Well I have some important news to give and this here is... Perseus." She finally realized that the cute little huggable wolf pup she had been holding was me. Still she made no movement to get me off so I just stayed in her arms. A wave laughter came from Hades as he tried hard not I fall off his throne.

"So which Perseus did you name the wolf after?" Hades asked Artemis when he finally regained control.

"This is Perseus. As in god of wolfs." Now everyone was laughing aside from Zeus who just pinged the bridge of his nose. They were either laughing at me or at Artemis thinking that she had finally lost it. Neither sat well with me, so I decided to show them the percy they imaged. Leaping out off Artemis's arms I transformed mid leap

Into my thirty feet tall form. I gave a defining bark that instantly silenced the laughter. Growling still I went back to Artemis in my pup form. Now with all those present Artemis resumed patting, massaging, or scratching me. I only heard a little snicker coming from Apollo, which I silenced with a simple glare.

"I have come with news of our mission to the north. We chased the group of monsters farther up north than we would have liked. It wouldn't have posses a problem, but we didn't count on the monsters to have reinforcements in the north. Fortunately for us we were also in the territory of Perseus here. He was able to deal with the overwhelming number of monsters. We were invited into his Pack to recuperate and get on our way back to Olympus. He also decided to go along with us for his own reasons, reasons he decided not to share." I'm sure the surprise attack of the monsters was such a big deal, but my returning after so long, well it was probably intriguing.

'Uncle, I think it would be best if we told them now. Artemis already saw a fraction of their army and is set on figuring out who were up against. Also, their forces are moving farther south. They'll be at Maine in about three weeks, two days, four hours, and fifty eight seconds.'

'Alright Percy I think you are right, it's for the best that they hear about them.'

"I have very important news to give you all, about sixty years ago my nephew made a troubling discovery. We have defeated many enemies before now, but I'm afraid we are facing a threat like nothing we have faced before. We must prepare for war against..."

(A/N: Well I hope by now you don't hate me too much. If you haven't figured out who the antagonist will be then you'll have to wait till the next update, sorry. Song I'm listening to now: World Traveler by Andrew Peterson.

P.S. Hey guys don't forget to leave a comment for ideas of what I could do better. Sorry for the slow updates, but I don't have as much time in my hands, but I promise to try my hardest to manage my time better so I have more time to write.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	3. Koios

I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.

"I have very important news to give you all, about sixty years ago my nephew made a troubling discovery. We have defeated many enemies before now, but I'm afraid we are facing a threat like nothing we have faced before. We must prepare for war against Koios." Zeus announced as waited to see if any of them would even recognize the name, to no ones surprise Athena was the first.

"Koios, as in the Titan of Wisdom, Far-sight, and the North. Father this titan doesn't pose such a problem, so why are we so worried about this, and why did you decide to keep this hidden?" Well it's not the titan itself that worries us, well not nearly as much as who he has allied himself with. I could see my uncle was having trouble coming up with a choice of words so I stepped in. Aside from those who have experienced it before, everyone was shocked to hear a deep masculine voice in their heads, especially when they noticed that the source was me, a pup wolf.

'The titan himself is not the problem. I could deal with him easily. However, his allies are more of a threat. He has paired up with Fenrir, son of Loki, and bane of the Odin. This means much. For starters we have another Pantheon at work aside from us. Second I have heard that Ragnarock has started. Odin, their elder god has fallen to the hands, well paws, of Fenrir. The only problem is that one of the sons of Odin, Víðarr, is meant to kill Fenrir; however due to a lack of worship among other things that son of Odin has faded. This means that Fenrir will live on until someone else kills him. That someone else will have to be one of us. Now our biggest obstacle will be to defeat them as quickly as possible. Koios has found a way to spread the north, as in spiritual north,meaning that the power boundaries for you guys will become closer and closer to here, until eventually it gets to Olympus. If that happens you all lose your powers. Now I have stalled the process for as long as possible, but he is receiving aid from Fenrir and I have not figured out how exactly he is going about doing this. Besides his power as a titan are above mine of a god.'

"But didn't you become like a major god at least, I mean you did absorb the essence of a primordial." Apollo surprisingly was able to keep up without getting lost, and he even had a question.

'Well you see, the problem is that I am an immortal as to what type it's rather confusing. The fates decided to simplify my title and announce me only as a god.'

"Only as a god? So you are more than just a god."

'Correct Athena. In technicality I am the Primordial of Earth, the Titan of Time, and the God of the North, Wolfs, Lower Temperatures, and Ice.' I could feel Artemis tense at the thought that she wasn't just carrying any regular wolf.

"Is this true father."

"Fortunately yes. When Percy took the essence of Gaea he took her place. At some point in time during the Second Giant War Kronos faded, his weaker than ever soul could no longer take it and so he faded. Now and immortal deity Percy was given Kronos's titles, including Titan Lord. We, not knowing of this at the time decided to give Percy more domains, making him God of the North, Wolfs, Lower Temperatures, and Ice."

"I would have thought that would make you mad father, Perseus is in a much higher rank than any of us." Hermes was the first to voice his opinion of how well Zeus took the fact that I was technically a primordial. Instantly both Zeus and I began to laugh.

"Be mad? How can I be? Percy is my favorite nephew, he is like a son to me in fact. Percy here is also an ally to us so the stronger he gets won't bother me. Besides he has been of much help to me, he has become my advisor, and has helped strengthen the bond between Poseidon and I. Besides Percy is very especial, he holds an ability not seen in any before him. He can take away essence. Of course he must first defeat his opponent by himself, but nonetheless a very useful technique." I don't think Athena was much to happy to hear that I was acting as Zeus's advisor. It was not a formal thing but I do help him out when he can't make up his mind or when I think he's about to make a bad choice. Talking over the years and even the occasional visit had made us grow closer to each other. Some were clearly surprised by the way he treated me, considering that before he wished for nothing but my death, and would have jumped at any opportunity to kill me.

"Now we must move to a very important subject. On Mt. Othris Percy has already reconstructed the palace for the titans. There his council lives which includes of all the peaceful titans that did not already fade. Now due to Percy we are allied to the titan council, something I thought I would never get to say. How ever to strengthen our bonds between the two councils we have come to an agreement. Percy will marry someone in this council, well in his terms 'He must find a mate'. This means Artemis, Demeter, Athena, or Hestia must marry him. I do not ask that you love him but only that you stay faithful to him." Some where shocked while other gave Demeter a look that 'said yeah right'. Out if the four options she was the least likely to remain faithful. (That's actually true guys. Everyone thinks that Aphrodite is the most unfaithful out of the females. Go online and see how many gods Demeter has been with and just how many kids she has. Actually I'll just list them. Deities she has been with: Zeus, Poseidon, Oceanus, Kramanor, Triptolemus, and Lasion. That's five guys two of which are her brothers and she had one child with Zeus and Oceanus, and two children with the other three.)

"However, we have run into a problem. Percy has for this long suppressed his mating instincts due to the fact he simply wasn't interested. However, if he opens it back up then due to his status as Alpha he will be compelled to have more than one mate. Which is why he doesn't quite want to do this." Artemis gave me glare as if to say 'I thought you were different'. I bowed my head and lowered my ears as I whined.

'Well it's not like I can help it. It's in my nature as a wolf. Which is why I have suppressed that side of me. But if I try to mate, I can't just have one. Due to the size of the pack and my amount of power we actually expect me to have a minimum of five mates, but most likely more.' Aphrodite was literally eating this up. You could tell that she was exited by the prospect of the three virgin goddesses to have to marry. The men couldn't really comprehend how someone was to tame the wild Demeter. What was more the four of them wouldn't be enough, which meant I would also get even more mates. Also there's no guarantee that any of them would be compatible with me since wolves can't just mate with whomever they wish, we are predestined to mate with certain others.

"Well this is actually beneficial. I I'm not mistaken Perseus won't be able to actually pick who he falls in love with and vise versa. If he will have a minimum of five mates that increases the chances that one of us will be his mate." Athena as always was taking the strategic way of seeing things, which is good because I thought she would try to kill me since we're not on the best of terms. Talking about being killed by a goddess I'm surprised Artemis hasn't skinned me alive already, or at least thrown me off her lap.

'You know Perseus, I shouldn't be hard on you. You didn't even want a mate. Now you are forced to have multiple. You're not at fault, it is your nature and it's something that I understand.' Artemis mind messaged me. Well that's a great thing to hear. I was afraid Artemis would have killed me. 'But, you better love them all equally and be faithful to at least them. Because if you dare be with any women outside of your mates I will personally turn you into a female.' I just licked her hand as to say 'don't worry, I won't'.

"Now please keep in mind that Percy isn't able to control who he falls in love with, and whomever that person is will also fall in love with him. So I want no grudges to be held. However, becomes his mate must not already truly love another person. That is all for today, tomorrow we are going to Mt. Othris where the mates for Percy will be announced. There we will make a formal treaty between us." Well I hope everyone at camp thinks I'm a total jerk for having more than one mate or for completely forgetting about Annabeth. Well I can guarantee that I still love her just as I have always, but something in me also feels like I can be with someone else. Artemis stood up with me still held in her arms. She patted our head and we teleported out since the barrier only prevents from teleporting in. We were in some park were I could hear noises and see lights in the distance. Artemis walked towards were the source of noise and light was. I leaped out of Artemis's arms and transformed into my human form, which dwarfed Artemis's five foot six hight.

"None aside from my very trusted wolves know about the plans for tomorrow. So I will make a formal announcement. I would like you to keep your Hunters at bay." She knew well what I was talking about. As soon as they hear that I will be having multiple mates and that Artemis is a possible candidate, well they might not take it too well. I was hoping that since the Hunt also has wolves of their own and I'm sure their alpha has more that one mate, that they would understand the situation I was in. We walked out to see the Hunters setting up tents on one side of the clearing while my wolves just unpacked some things but didn't set much up.

"Looks like you got some pretty lazy wolves there Perseus." I turned towards Artemis, who I noticed was in her late twenties form now.

"No, their certainly not lazy, but it's costume that I be present for the unpacking and establishing of temporal or permanent dens." I just walked over to my Pack as Artemis left off to tell her hunters of the announcement. I turned to my wolf for and so did does who could as the pups and little kids stood off to the side. I reached deep inside me and let out a powerful howl that would have scared all animals away in a six mile radius. Using my powers over the Earth I made caves rise from the ground that would lead to underground tunnels so complex that even ants would get lost. However, my wolves with my blessing would be able to travers the tunnels with ease. My wolves all went in and set up in our new den. We weren't like most wolves. we were far more intelligent so my wolves had things like beds, cooking materials, and other useful things that regular wolves wouldn't know how to use. My wolves worked quick and effectively and so we were done in less than five minutes, four minutes and thirty eight and a half seconds to be exact. I howled a regroup call outside of the cave and all my wolves began to file out. Only half of the Hunters had gone north with Artemis and her wolves had also stayed behind. I finally got to meet the Artemis's wolves since my call attracted them as well. As alpha of the pack I stepped forward towards their pack. A tall indigenous forest wolf came froward. He was taller than most but I was still around twice his hight.

'Hello lord Perseus. it is a great honor to me and my pack to be in your presence.' Even though wolves are very territorial when other packs or even lone wolves approach. However, wolves are not hostile to my pack, in fact they are welcoming since it is known that I am the alpha of the largest pack there is, aside from that I am also their god so they do in fact worship and pray to me, making my visit something they take as a great honor. At first I was honestly uncomfortable with all the formality and the special treatments, but I soon understood that it was in their nature and so I didn't fight it. I walked over to the alpha and circled him a few times while sniffing him, then I turned over to his pack and looked them over. there was even number of both males and females but no pups so they were mostly only adult wolves. This pact was strictly for hunting and the occasional battle. I walked up to the alpha again and looked him in the eye. This was quite unnerving to most wolves considering that normal wolves don't make eye contact.

'You have a strong pack, no pups however soon led to believe this pack is mainly for hunting since you also have an equal amount of males and females. You've done well my friend, what is your name?'

'I am Connor My'lord.'

'Well Connor, I bless you and your pack for they are strong and I wish they stay so.' Afterwards the wolves now had a ice blue aura around them.

'We cannot thank you enough My'lord. This us such a great honor and privilege to have your blessing.' I just nodded and headed towards the Hunters' tents while the two pack joined to converse and socialize. Silver tents were sent up in a circle with a campfire in the center and tables set around the fire. I trotted around until I found a silver tent with a sliver moon signaling that it was Artemis's. I barked to see if I could get her attention since I couldn't quite nock on the flap. After a while of no response I tried again. No response this time either. I decided to take my chances at getting killed and walked in, though I turned into a pup to increase my chances of survival. Artemis seemed to just have fallen asleep from tiredness. I guess all the hunters were tired because they all seemed to be asleep. I guess the walk back

Was harder on them than us. I jumped into my bed knowing that if any Hunter came in I'd be dead wolf. I went over to Artemis's sleeping face and gave it a couple of licks. She simply groaned and turned to the other side. I jumped over and kept licking her face until she finally woke up and tried to cover her face.

"Perseus! What the heck I'll turn you into-" I just did my regular puppy look and waited to see if it would work and she wouldn't be mad, it worked. "That's not fair." I just grinned and trotted outside. It looks like Artemis's little session of 'let's scream at Percy' caused all the Hunters to wake back up. I called the wolves over so that I could make the announcement along with the Hunters who were now filling out to see what the commotion was about. Artemis walked out still looking pretty sleepy. She tried to glare at me but couldn't hold it for longer than five seconds. the perks of being cute. Well actually I don't know if I should be proud of saying that. Anyways, back to the topic at paw. Now the gathered group that filled the camping area and a good radio us around it due mainly to the size of my Pack. I turned back into my adult human form so I could talk to theses people in a more comfortable position. Artemis walked lazily by my side, to be honest she stood a bit to close to me to the point that our shoulders, or more like her head and my shoulders, were about a foot apart. The Hunters weren't too happy with the close proximity either.

"So a great many things went on up in Olympus. Well technically only two things, but two very important things nonetheless. First is the discussion of who our enemies are for a upcoming war stand to be at the moment. So far the enemy consists of only two deities, a Greek Titan and a Norse Doggy, I mean god. Yes, yes the Norse really do exist Hunters. In fact some of the warriors of my pack and their mates are Norse. For example Alexander is a son of Thor and his mate Veronica is a daughter of Loki." I began the explanations, but Artemis was never one to stay quite and let others take the lead, specially if they're males.

"The titan we will be facing is Koios, the Titan of the North, Wisdom, and Far-Sight. He would honestly be no problem to handle if it wasn't due to the fact that he is receiving aid from Fenrir. He is a son of Loki and is destined to kill Odin during the events of Ragnarock; however, with Víðarr dead, the son of Odin who is the destined to avenge his father, has faded due to lack of worship and recognition. That means that the only person that was supposed to be able to kill this beast is dead and while not impossible now that Víðarr is dead, fate will still heavily protect him from death. Now so far we don't know if Fenrir is the only Norse deity to know about us or that plans to interfere. As for the titans, well that's the next thing we must talk about." I would be best to explain the next portion of the events on Olympus and it seems Artemis agrees because she gave me the floor to talk.

"Due to Kronos fading sometime during the giant war his domains were passed on to me along with his title because I was his defeater in technicality. This means that I am then ruler of the titans as Titan Lord. Now most of the titans that are left or not imprisoned are under the supervision and alliance of the Titan council on Mt. Othrys. Now Olympus and Othrys have been on good terms due to the fact that I am their king, but my council still won't agree to ally with the Olympians in battle if stronger ties are not made. Therefore a marriage was proposed and accepted as treaty terms. Now it is against my nature to be pared with anyone who is not my mate so therefore I will have to open my mating instincts that I have kept asleep until now. The problem we face is that I cannot pick my mates and they can't pick me, so there is a chance that none of my mates will have strong enough ties to Olympus to make the treaty. The good news, well as long as the treaty goes, is that as alpha of this exceptionally big pack I will be drawn to more than one mate and we have estimated a minimum of five mates. While this is not what I would prefer, I cannot deny the fact that it increases our chances of having a compatible mate for the treaty." The wolves present understood well how mating for me, but the Hunters were a bit more confused.

"So does this mean that Artemis is a possible mate for you?" Asked a Hunter I didn't quite recognize, she must've joined after the giant war.

"Well any female that is not already in live with another man or destined to be mated with someone else can be considered a candidate, so yes in corresponding to the standards Artemis would be a possible candidate." Now I was getting a good glare from all the Hunters. I looked over at Artemis expecting to find something similar, but instead she had her face turned the opposite direction so I couldn't see her face, almost like she was avoiding my gaze. Weird, I wonder why. "Anyways I want to assure you Hunters that I will be faithful to my mates and not involve myself outside of them. I would swear to that but there is no need considering that my instincts would not allow me to be with anyone who is not my mate. now the ceremony will be tomorrow so that means I have two weeks after that to discover who will be my mates and how many mates I'll have. After we are certain that we have the total amount of mates there will be a wedding held to seal the treaty." All my wolves were either barking, clapping, whistling, or a any other type of cheering. They had all been waiting for the day their alpha would finally get his mates. "None of you will have to be at the ceremony aside from Thalia and Michael. You too will accompany us as the terms for the treaty are officially stated. For the mean time the Hunters will be staying in Camp Half-Blood, while my Pack will stay in the woods of the camp." My wolves didn't complain much, mostly because only a few have actually been there. Sadly I can't say the same for the hunters. I tried walking away with my Pack, but unfortunately Artemis gave me a look that said it all. I will be helping her out.

"Now girls I know how much you hate the place, with the amount of males present I can understand." Before she could continue a chores of complaints about how males are pigs or how they are vile creatures that deceit innocent women. Basically all the hate for the male specie in words.

"Listen Hunters, I understand how badly campers are, males one. However I ask you to please respect your mistress and her decisions. If she says you must go to that camp than it surely is for your best. Besides if you want you can always come outside to the woods and hang out with my Pack. Besides it should only be for one day I'm sure that's not too bad."

"Last time we stayed there for 'only one day', we ended up putting thirteen boys in the infirmary." Okay so this may be worse than I remembered.

"How about this. Let's pull a big prank on the boys at the camp. That way it'll be more bearable." Some grew a mischievous glint as soon as the words had come out of my mouth.

"What do you have in plan?" A far too exited Thalia asked.

"Well first we will..." I explained my entire plan to the last detail and by the end the Hunters had grins so wide I feared their faces may be split in half. "For now my Pack and I will head to rest for the night, and I suggest you all do the same. Goodnight Artemis."

"Goodnight Perseus." I was tempted to say something about how she should call me Percy, but I was too tired and headed to my cave. I walked in and as I walked the tunnels all turned to great me and I them. When I reached the dearest parts of the cave it was deep enough to be cold from it's distance from the surface, but not close enough that the mantle would heat up the cave. I drew water to the center and went to sleep like I usually do, in a frozen lake of water. I went into what I could only describe as a dream, though I knew that somewhere in the world this was actually going on, or it did at least in the past. I appeared like I always did, like a simple presence. No physical form, and no physical limitations. We where in some part of New York City, the cars were passing by as they always did. This new modern cars always weirded me out. They had come up in some of the futuristic movies I've seen before, but still, to see a hovering car move around without any phi social contact with the floor, it was an odd sight. I found my destination however, Starbucks. I'm not sure how exactly Starbucks still stands and Duncan Donuts fell, I guess white girls really do love Starbucks. Anyways getting of topic again. Inside Starbucks was one of their daily costumers, a pretty blond girl with princess curls. She ordered just a normal decaf coffee and added little sugar and creamer like everyday. She went and sat at her usual spot, on a tall table on the window, meant for two. She looked into a bag she was carrying around with her and pulled out a laptop, she placed it on the table, and started typing. I watched her do her normal business in there, like how she would never drink her coffee entirely and always went to the sink to spill the rest, she would go back to her laptop for about another half an hour, say her thanks to the counter, and finally leave. She walked the streets alone, like she always has. I've feared for her safety before, that was until some guy tried to take her purse and only left with some broken bones. She kept walking, chin up in a proud and dominant way like always, her walk was purposeful as if she was someone very important and had to get somewhere very important. She finally reached a place she always visits after Starbucks, the library. Now this isn't the regular library with shelfs full of books, at least not physical ones. Things changed over time and now everything had to be high tech or it would eventually be rid of. The same applied to libraries, they had to document all their books into files that people could upload into their tablet, phone, computer, or any other device they had with them. The girl with the blond princess curls walked in and greeted the file keeper, the new librarians, she was handed her access key and made her way through the corridors and landed herself a table near the back and away from prying eye, for the most part. She pulled out her tablet and phone, placed her phone on the table, opened a 3D design on her phone that produced a hologram of a building. It was a modern building but held some similarities to old Greek buildings. On her table she researched different books that had accounts on how the buildings in Ancient Greece. She looked through descriptions and then mad changes to the hologram. She repeated the process until she seemed satisfied. she walked out of the library and walked to her last destination. Her home, more precisely a condo in the richer parts of the city. Her flat was quite far away so she called a taxi to get there, once there she was greeted by Bod, the bell boy. She took the elevator straight to her room on the top floor and flopped down on the merest couch. She always did this, work he butt of and then lay in her couch to wake up with a soar back and start all over, so I did what I usually did. I took her from her place in the couch and hovered her over to her bed. I pulled the covers down, place her down, and then pulled the covers up over her. This had become a almost daily routine and thankfully she never questions how she gets in bed. I was about to wake up and go back to the mythical world when I just had to glance back once more at the girl I had loved, the girl I never quite stop loving.

(A/N: Hey guys, so a harem. I know not very common, but I didn't want to do just a Pertermis story since their so common. So I did some research on wolves and apparently wolves don't mate for life, meaning that they will only have one mate throughout their entire life, and also alphas have been known to have more than one mate at the same time due to their status and because alphas have far more stress than the average wolf. Song I'm listening to: Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.

P.S. I have some idea of who I want for Percy's group of mates. However if you want someone on it make sure to comment about it. Also don't forget to favorite and read my other story. )

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	4. Ceremony

I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.

Ceremonies. They suck. All my life these formal things have bored me to no end. Thank Chaos I'm a god now, because now at least I don't have to deal with ADHD, and also my dyslexia. Still I opened my eyes to find myself still in my part of the cave, thankfully. Sometimes the youngsters like to pull pranks on their alpha. When they have to walk around with green fur for a whole month, well they learn that their alpha was a teen once too. Anyways, I got out of the frozen underground lake and dressed myself. Walking out I found most of my wolves were already suited up in formal uniform. The uniform consisted of our signature wolf masks, tundra fox leather for the body of the suit, and lined with polar bear fur. only the warriors would come with me, so all the females and those males who were still too young stayed behind.

I walked outside with my warriors in toe. Outside I found all the hunters and their mistress dressed in silver dresses that cut right above the knees and the left shoulder was exposed. The problem was they all actually looked rather attractive, which was the problem given that if any man even as much as looked at them in a more than friendly manner, well they would be missing a very important organ. Thankfully all my wolves were impossibly loyal to their mates, like I will be to mine. Therefore, not a single one of my boys even tried to steal a glance, if anything they'd look the Hunters in the eye.

"Perseus I'm glad you are finally out. now we can finally head over to Othrys. By the way is my mother in your council?"

"Leto? Yeah she is, honestly it'd be chaos if she wasn't, she's like our version of Hestia. Will all of your Hunters be going?" See, Artemis can take all her hunters simply because they don't number greater than 100. However my warriors alone number in the hundreds, but the most intimidating part of my warriors isn't their numbers but the ratio of enemies defeated to that of my wolves. My average wolf can deal with twenty Hellhounds in three minutes, forty six seconds, and not even break a sweat. All my wolves were in military formation meaning that they were separated into two battalions, that branched off into three Companies each, and five platoons in each Company, the platoons separated into four squads that had six elements each. In total we numbered around eight hundred strong. Michael stood a bit back to my left. The chain of command was pretty easy: I'm CO of the Regiment, Saver(Michael) is XO of the Regiment, for the Battalion CO's we have Reyna(Leonardo) for first and Brian(Jasper) for the second battalion, their XO's were Comer(Jerald) and Gives(Richard) correspondingly. For the first battalion we have: CO Drinkard(Robert) XO Jones(Bill) for A Comp., CO Akari(Haruto) XO Hernandez(Alberto) for B Comp., CO Haywood(Ben) XO Ferrer(Albert) for C Comp. For the second battalion we have: CO Ceay(Jordan) XO Mixon(Gibbs) for A Comp., CO Burt(Braidy) XO Mark(Tom) for B Comp., CO Grizzle(Ronan) for C Comp. It's best I don't get to details like platoon leaders or guides, and lets not even begin to think about the list of squad leaders. Now in a neat formation I yelled out. "First Regiment! Prepare for LDGT!" (LDGT stands for Long Distance Ground Travel). All of my warriors that were in parade rest moved to attention, saluted, and we were gone.

We appeared at the foot of Mt. Othrys. I stole a glance over to see the Hunters and even Artemis clutching their stomachs. I'm not surprised since today was probably their first time traveling through the ground, literally. I still had to stick to formalities so I gave the command of Forward March, which was then repeated down the chain of command. Soon we were marching towards the palace of Othrys in total sync. The hunters were now walking behind us but still seemed a little nauseous. We marched into the throne room of Othrys as there stood all of the the Olympian council on the left side and the Titan council to the right. I yelled out 'HALT!' to my warriors as they all stopped in step. Then I yelled 'DISMISSED!' as they all took a step back and yelled out in a thunderous chorus, 'EYE-EYE SIR!' and executed an about-face immediately. They then filed into the spectator seats as I moved to my throne on the Titan side. To my left was the queen of the Titans, Rhea. It's still a bit weird how despite the fact that we share no relationship she is still queen. I'm not sure how that will play out considering that soon I am to marry. Will she still be queen, and if not who will be the new queen since I'm marrying multiple women? I honestly don't have a single clue. On the other thrones of my side were the rest of the new Titan council. We have Phoebe, Leto, Tethys, Theia, and Themis for the ladies and Oceanus, Crius, Lelantos, Prometheus, and Pallas for the lords. On the opposite side the Olympians stood.

Rhea stood from her throne to address everyone. "Today, Titans and Gods alike, have gathered to join our families in a spiritual manner, and therefore strengthening our bonds." With that announced the kings and queens of both sides stepped out to a table set up between both sides. The four of us sat down together with Rhea facing Hera and I my uncle.

"Hello nephew, mother, it is quite nice to see you both." My uncle stated with Hera smiling her agreement.

"The same goes for us son. Now, I believe you two are well informed of how exactly this treaty will work, yes?"

"Well not quite mother, Percy has only given us a somewhat idea of the requirements of the treaty."

"Well then let me explain further. As you know the Titan council is also a democracy, and as such we cannot act upon solely it's king, which is me. While there are some titans that agree with just having the treaty like Rhea and myself, the majority still lies with the amount that wishes for a strengthening of bonds. The requirements state that I must marry an Olympian goddess or at least two daughters of an Olympian. It does not matter if the requirements are exceeded or if I also marry someone outside of those two options. Today I shall release the lock on my mating nature and so the bonds between my mates and I should activate. Soon they will feel attracted towards me if they didn't already and so will I. Some will take longer than others and there really isn't a way of knowing how long it would take. However, something we do know for certain is that the longer the links are active the stronger they become, specially if we notice the link, then the strength of the bond will skyrocket. Now we have a deadline of a month after the end of the ceremony to meet the requirements. If that times is up and I have still not found all of my mates then I can keep searching for them and have the wedding later as long as the requirements have already been met in the time limit. After the wedding we will hold a formal meeting to sign the actual treaty and finalize anything else, and the meeting will be exclusive only to Olympians and Othrygians only. From then on you can count on my council for any assistance in future wars." I decided to explain everything myself since I was tired of just sitting by without saying anything. My uncle simply nodded his head signaling he understood well.

"You know nephew, at least you'll be able to sleep with multiple women without getting crap for it." He smirked at my clear uncomfortableness of the idea. By the heat that came to my face I'm sure I was now blushing, hard. His smirk didn't last long, however, since Hera soon smacked her husband in the back of the head. "Ow! Gods Hera, what was that for? I haven't had a demigod child in more than two centuries."

"Yes you haven't, but only because dear Percy here wouldn't let you. Which I'm still grateful for Percy. Now, while I cannot in any way punish you for bedding any women outside of you little... harem, I still hope you are going to be a honorable man like you have shown thus far."

"Don't worry aunt, I will stay faithful to my wives." It doesn't matter how many times I say it or think of the word, using the word wife as a plural word is so weird, same goes for mate.

"So explain to us all exactly how you will 'unlock' your mating nature, and exactly what can we expect to happen? It's not like you've told any of us anything as to how it'll actually come to pass." Rhea was right, I haven't really specified anything about how I'll be going about doing things.

"Well it's very simple actually, I just have to think about it, and poof it's done. Not very dramatical, sorry to disappoint uncle, didn't really get the theatrics gene of the family." Usually if someone had been so rude to the king of the gods he would be offended by the offense, but considering it was me and his new character he was giving a loud booming laugh. Those standing by were to far away to hear the conversation so they must have been perplexed as to why Zeus had suddenly gone into a laughing fit.

"So if it's that simple you can do it now, right?" Well that just confirmed my suspicions. No one, aside from Aphrodite, knew I had already done the deed.

"Actually aunt I've ready done it. I'm not surprised that none of you noticed, aside from Aphrodite of course." I nodded towards said goddess who had such a glint in her eyes like this was Christmas morning and she had just gotten a puppy or something. Just the idea of her 'making my love life interesting' again makes me get the shivers. Though there was more to that gaze than just her regular excitement for a possible new relationship to exploit. Though I can't say I can tell what it means. I had little experience with women. Racheal wasn't really a typical girl, to demigod standards of course, and with Annabeth I could never read her, with her being a child of Athena and all. So as far as reading people, especially women, I've never been too good at it.

"Okay one last question. Can you tell us in detail who could be your mate?" Hera was obviously trying to see what our chances of success were and how she might be able to help better them.

"Well I will have two types of mates. Natural predestined mates and acquired mates. Natural mates are people I was born to love and them me. Acquired mates are people who I fall in love with but was not necessarily predestined to do so, or due to certain laws I am obligated to marry someone, or an arranged marriage. However, an arranged marriage is out of the question since I don't wish to forcedly marry anyone. As for obligatory marriages, if some culture has a rule that states something along the lines of 'whomever is able to do this, shall marry such person' then I would fall in love with such person and then with me. Arranged marriages are well, self-explanatory. Predestined mates are people that since birth I was already destined to fall in love. These people must not be in love with another person already, but they don't have to be necessarily single either, meaning that even if someone is married to someone else, if she doesn't love that person then she is eligible. If they have any restrictions they will not be able to love me and I the same, not until the oaths are lifted. Finally any living women is a valid candidate after the other requirements are met. This means I can be mates with a goddess, titaness, demigoddess, primordial, mortal, monster, nature spirit. Another thing, though I don't see it being an issue, I can even be mates with a homosexual, a female that is. In the odd chance that it does happen, well from what I know she will also be in love with me but will probably retain some homosexual qualities and still be attracted to women and not men, aside from me. In fact any women who becomes my mate will grow a homosexual side as they will also fall in love with each other."

"I have to say mating for you is going to be far more complicated than I thought, I don't think any man will ever have it as tough as you. I mean one angry wife is enough." Zeus mumbled the last part, but unfortunately for him Hera still herd it. After two seconds of crossing her arms with her eyes closed as she turned red from irritation she smacked her husband yet again.

"Yes uncle, you are partially right. It'll definitely be tougher than any regular couple relationship; however, it'll also be the most rewarding and I will be the happiest man that there is, ever was, or will ever be." The women present had both raised eyebrows at that statement but nodded their approval towards the end. I also noticed that for a while Rhea hasn't even looked at my direction, and when she finally did she had the faint trail of a blush and looked a bit sheepish. Weird.

"Well now all the terms have been set and we know what to prepare for, so I suggest we dismiss this joint council."

"Yes, let's. Honestly I'm tired and would like to take a little break, I have some troublesome things to deal with up on Olympus so I'll be needing it."

"I should probably retire as well uncle. Aunt please be safe and take good care of my uncle, also keep him in check." Zeus just gave me a halfhearted glare as if to say 'traitorous favorite nephew'. I just smiled back as if I was completely innocent.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll keep your uncle here in check. Goodbye mother, it was good to see you again. Let our meeting not be so few and far apart from now on."

"I agree Hera, now take good care of your husband. Hopefully with the new treaty our two councils will be more close and we'll be able to put our differences in the past." the two left in a flash of light. the rest if the Olympians took the sign and left as well. "Now Perseus I suspect you won't be staying in your chambers here. So if you don't mind please find me before you leave, I'd like to talk about something..." she was still not looking me in the eyes as she discretely avoided my gaze. When she was done speaking she turned and began to walk away probably not expecting a reply.

"Wait Rhea, don't worry I'll spend the night here. I'm actually moving my pack to outside of Othrys. I also noticed that Atlas is still holding up the sky. I'd like to relieve him of his burden as long as he pledges total loyalty to this council." Rhea seemed a bit surprised by my intentions.

"And if he doesn't agree?"

"Well, it's not like I want to see his ugly face everyday, so I'll probably send him to Tartarus."

"Then who will hold the sky."

"Don't worry I've got that covered. Now you wanted to talk about something, yes?" When I asked the question I noticed how rheas turned a light shade of pink.

"Um, yes, but if you're staying here then please take care of anything else and then come find me in my chambers."

"Um yeah, sure no problem I'll just get something done and head over by your chambers." It was quite a weird request, I don't mean the fact that she wanted to talk privately, I mean she's asked for that many times before. What threw me off was the fact that she wanted to meet in her chambers. Last time I checked the last male to be in there was my grandfather, Kronos.

I got over how weird and awkward that conversation had been and walked outside. Outside all my warriors were still waiting for me. "Percy will we be heading back to Olympus?" Michael stood from his spot on a rock and moved over to me.

"No. We'll be moving the entire pack here. I think it's best that the king of the Titans tay here meanwhile the whole treaty is being dealt with."

"But sir this isn't such a good place for us to stay. If I'm not mistaken the Romans live near here, don't they?"

"Ah yes the Romans, almost forgot about those guys. I should probably go for a visit. And ye you are correct they do live bear here, but what does have to do with anything about the pack, unless you want to stay in their camp."

"Well staying there wouldn't be so bad, I believe they have quite a large forest. However I had something else in mind." That's when I realized what he was thinking about.

"Lupa, the patron of the romans. I don't know if they would be willing to take you considering that Lupa was never actually given the title of goddess of wolves. She might resent me for actually taking that title. Or respect me for having it. So I'll speak with her and see what she says." I gave Michael a man hug before leaving. "Take care of the pack and for now lead them back to New York regroup with the others."

"Yes sir." With that out of the way I disappeared in a gust of cold wind. I appeared in some forest in California. I had searched quickly for a strong sense of power that had the aura of a wolf. What I find is not what I had been looking for, Lycaon. Him and his pack of werewolves were attacking what looked to be a young demigod. I wasn't just going to stand by as these savages eat a child. I sent a powerful blast of ice cold wind. It sent all but one of the werewolves back.

"Well, well, if it it's Perseus Jackson. I here thought you would be dead by now. Oh well let me right this oh so terrible wrong." I don't have much time to deal with these guys and attacking them as a god would take too long, so I'm to change into Titan form. While I can use my domains no matter what firm I'm in, using the corresponding form will always make those powers stronger. In this case I wanted to focus on my time powers so I turned was going to turn into Titan form.

"Child, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." The girl closed her eyes obediently. She either understood that I was on her side, or she was simply scared of me and decided to just do as I said. By now all the wolves were standing, I began to look inside myself and reach for my titan aspect. I found it and focused on it. The slight pain I'm feeling in my gut is telling me that the transformation Is about to start. I'm glowing golden as everything around me stops. Finally the transformation is complete. Some of the werewolves had been incinerated for looking while the smarter ones followed the example of the girl. "You have one chance Lycaon. Leave now or be sent to Tartarus." My voice came out in a combination of sounds that sounded like metal scraping metal and a deep rumble, as if my voice was coming from the air and ground, shaking everything. Not only was my voice different but my physical characteristics as well. Now I had golden hair, that actually looked like it could be made out of gold. My eyes were golden too. I was about seven feet tall. My skin was darker, not a swimmer tan but more like a tropical islander tone.

"I see the boy gained some new power, but just because your a god now doesn't mean I will be an easy opponent." Lycaon and his remaining dogs ran towards me. I summoned my scythe, it comes with the package, and readied to swing. Three of Lycaon's dogs tried to gash me with their claws. I responded by twirling my scythe and cutting the arms at the wrist. The two hauled in pain, arching their back while doing so. With one quick and swift motion from my scythe, the heads of two beasts lay rolling on the floor. Lycaon infuriated by the death if his stupid dogs came over to attack me next. He was quick, I'll give him that, but no matter how fast someone is they will always be to slow when I can manipulate time and their speed. To mortals his paws would have moved so fast all they would see is an after image. However, to me his paw was moving in slow motion. In the time I had to do as I wished I summoned a boulder of rock and held it up in the path of his paw. I restored time and watched as his claws hit the hard rock and some even broke.

"You have made the wrong enemy today you filthy dog." I reached for his shoulder as he clutched his wounded paw. I manipulated time and began to age this dot around his shoulder. Lycaon screamed at the sudden change in his body. Now a weak old dog he laid on the floor in a heap. I created a pear of ice which I used to impale him sending him straight to Tartarus. "You can open your eyes child, the monsters have been dealt with. Right now my body was that of a futon late twenties to early thirties, so for the sake of not scaring the girl and getting her trust I turned to a fifteen year old boy thinking that she was about that age. She turned to look at me, but her now open eyes showed fear that should never be in a child so young as her. "It's alright child, I will not harm you, come I can help you." The girl seemed to be more at ease with someone her age since she came closer instead of getting away, albeit still hesitantly.

"That's what the monsters said, that they would help ease my pain. And the big guy with one eye, he said he needed my help, he sounded in great need of help. They all tricked me, how do I know you won't trick me as well? How do I know you won't try to eat me." Okay, being honest I have no idea as to how I'm going to get this girl to trust me further than this. Wait, what if I turn into a wolf, not a pup but a large wolf, if I show her that I could have eaten her already if I wished maybe she will understand that I am not hostile. So I began to change back into my god aspect and straight to my adult wolf form that stood at six feet. In efforts to save the girl I stopped slowed down time first and summoned a cloth that I place over her face to cover her eyes. I stood towering in front of her. I had my jaw held high and I could see the amount of fear in her eyes increase.

'Child, I ask that you don't compare me to such savage beasts. If I wished to I would have already eaten you. Now, when a god lends you help you would be wise to accept it. Not many are as friendly as me, some would kill you for such disrespect, be glad I don't really care for any of that.' The shock in the girls eyes was evident as she must think she was becoming crazy. By the way she talks she doesn't know anything about the Greek or Roman world, so watching a man turn into a rather tall wolf I'm sure can be a bit too much.

"I suppose you're right. If you wanted me dead I'd already be so. What is your name, what exactly are you, and what were does things?"

'I understand that you may have many questions child, but for now I must tend to your wounds an take you somewhere safe. Come closer so that I may help you." The girl moved froward less hesitantly now. My tactic must have worked. She either understood that I was on her side, which I am, or she thought that if she angered me I would harm her, which I wouldn't do. "Tell me Child what is your name? Since when have you been by yourself?"

"My name is Alyssa Forthwith, and I've been been by myself for only three months." I looked over her wounds and used time manipulation to reverse the time of the multiple gashes and cuts, along with bruises and sprains, to the point before they even existed.

"Well Alyssa, from such a family name I suppose you guys are straightforward, so I'll spare you the details. You, Alyssa, are a demigod, who your father or mother is I do not know, yet. What you encountered just now were werewolves, but not the kind you see in romantic teen movies and books. Before this, the tall man with only one eye is a creature known as a Cyclopes." I felt bad for her since she was being bombarded by answers while at the same time she witnessed me heal all her wounds.

"Wait, I thought werewolves didn't really exist, dies this mean vampires exist as well? Also I thought cyclops were some creature in mythology. You still haven't told me what, or who you are also." She is a curious girl. She took all this information well, like she was more fascinated with the idea of gaining information that by the fact that the mythical world exists. This way of her to be so fascinated by new information reminded me of Annabeth and all the other Athena kids, but she wasn't a child of Athena. She didn't share any of the characteristics of one. She was fit like she was in track during high school, she had a silky brown cascade of hair that reached her mid back. She was actually sixteen, I knew that because of my time domain; however, she could easily pass as a eighteen year old if she tried. The only similarity between her and other Athena kids were the eyes. They weren't grey, they were an emerald green, but undoubtedly calculating like those of Athena herself.

"Well Alyssa, who I am is very simple, I am Percy. As to what I am is much more complicated than what you need to be told now. Now it's best not to keep our spectators waiting, I'm sure they would love to speak to us, right Lupa?" Yeah her and her pack had been watching the whole ordeal from the very beginning and probably before I even got here. I'm sure she thought that I couldn't find her, but seriously she's got a pack of wolves with her, how I'm I not going to notice something that is part of my domain.

'You knew we were here here? How long had you known Perseus?' I decided to ignore here question since obviously I knew of their presence and from the very beginning. For a wolf she is horrible at hiding. At least I would have to concentrate to find my wolves if they were hiding, but were linked so I always know their location.

"My only have one question for you, lady Lupa. Were you planning on helping the girl? Or would you have preferred to just watch as she fought of a group of werewolves?" One of the things that will set me off is when someone can help another person, specially those in great need like the girl, but they decide to just stand aside and watch.

'I wasn't going to help her, she's not even a child of the go-'

"DO YOU THINK I CARE! Child of the gods or not you should have helped her. Who her parent is does not decide what type of person she is. That has already been proven before. And in case you haven't noticed I am a Titan, along with my council." Yeah I knew she was the daughter of a Titan. Her aura of power was too accident to be that of a god. Her wolves stood in front of her in a protective stance and were ready to attack. I sent a powerful growl their way quickly reminding them who their king is. Lupa kept her prideful stance in front of me, clearly not impressed by my show of dominance, or at least she was not showing it, but I could feel her will as a wolf wavering.

'Well Perseus, last time I checked it was a titan atta-'

"A TITAN. A Titan Lupa is, again I remind you, standing in front of you. In fact I am their king and you would label my council as enemies. In case you haven't herd my council is trying to make piece with the gods, in fact even siding with them in the upcoming war. Do you know how hard it is for them, to let go of grudges for those who killed their brethren, their fathers and mothers, their sons and daughters, husbands and wives, and you still name 'Titans' as enemies."

'Yes well the Titans we're the wrong side of the war.'

"Were they? Were they Lupa? Last time I checked the gods are the ones who waged war on the titans first. All the Titans did was defend their kingdom. Their rule was full of piece, there was no wars, no hunger, and no violence. Only piece and prosperity."

'But Saturn ate his children!'

"Do you are to tell me that if a similar prophecy about Jupiter and his children would have come out, then he wouldn't have tried something similar?!"

'Lord Jupiter would never do something like that.' However, I could sense the doubt in her words.

"You are right he wouldn't, now, but only because I worked hard to make him turn a new leaf. Before though, he would have done the same."

'Well what about the second titan war, they were certainly doing the wrong thing.'

"In the second Titan war most of them were locked in Tartarus, and most of the ones that remained went into hiding not wanting to get involved. And still they had to watch for a second time as other Titans fell to Olympian blades. Seeing your people die is painful either way, and are you to tell me that you wouldn't fight to defend your wolves, even if they were doing the wrong thing." I got no response as I expected, because she knew that even if her wolves were in the wrong she would still defend them. "And let us not forget that even in the first Titan war there was quite a handful of Titans that sided with the gods. Have you any idea what happened to them, I didn't think so. Well I'll tell you, they were either forgotten and left to fade or imprisoned with the rest of the other Titans. You should be grateful that we don't just sit by and watch the downfall of Olympus."

'I'm sorry Lord Perseus. I didn't mean to disrespect your honor and your council.'

"Save the formalities, I don't care for respect. Especially if it is forceful. Now I was coming here to chat with you, see how you felt about my new position and maybe possible having my pack stay with you for a while during my stay in Orthys. I can now see that is out of the question." I trotted over to the demititaness. "Come child we are leaving, get on my back." The girl did as I asked with me lowering down she was able to climb onto me. "Remember not to misjudge people by their backgrounds Lupa." And with that I ground traveled back to Othrys. Her first time doing any sort of travel had the desired effect I had been hoping for, she had passed out. I went inside and straight to my chambers. My chambers are supposed to be shared with Rhea since those are the king and queen chambers, but seeing as she and I are not married I took a regular chamber.

Once I was in my chambers I walked over to my bed and transformed into human form with Alyssa in my arms now. I laid her down and tucked her in. I'm glad Zeus decided to rid the law that gods couldn't interfere with their children's lives. The same was for us Titans. Before Titans weren't allowed to have half-blood children, but since I became king I got Zeus to lift that rule, and of course afterwards I passed the law that let Titans interfere with their children. Now finding one out there by themselves without help of their immortal parent, I'll find out who did and they better not be part of my council. I was mad, first this child, then Lupa. I was ready to march in the throne room, call a council, rant about irresponsible parents, and then cut the heads off of someone. Unfortunately with the treaty thing I can't really do that, plus I need to go get my wolves. I put a time spell on Alyssa so she wouldn't wake up before I came back and I was gone in a gust of cold wind.

I appeared back in the park where my pack had settled in. I went into the cave to find all my wolves present. "Michael!" I wanted to advice my second in command what the plans were for the moving of the pack.

"Welcome back sir. Was your meeting with Lady Lupa a success? You took a while, hope you had no complications.?"

"Unfortunately the meeting Lupa was a failure. She was not the same goddess that I remembered. Now Othrys is still not a very good place to stay so we will be spending some time with the Romans at their camp."

"Alright sir, when will we be leaving for California?"

"Now. Get everyone gathered up. I assume you had everyone already get packed up an ready to go."

"You know me well sir. I'll go in and advice everyone about LDGT." Michael left and went back inside, and I went back outside. I noticed all the hunters were now here and probably their mistress as well. I had time before all my pack would be outside and ready to leave so I decided to go pay the hunters a visit.

"You are leaving. Where are you going Perce?" Thalia came in right behind me. She was carrying a pile of branches on her arms so I'm guessing she went to look for fire wood and noticed that my pack was getting ready to leave.

"I need my pack closer to Othrys since I'll be staying there during the whole month period that the treaty is being settled. Unfortunately I can't keep them in Othrys. They would take too much space, but the Roman camp has more than enough space to house my wolves, and so I'm taking them to Camp Jupiter."

"Alright well Artemis is in her tent if you want to talk to her. Though I would be careful she seems to be in a bit of a bad mood. Ever since the end of the meeting she's been acting, strange. No strange isn't enough, more like she isn't herself right now, a different Artemis." I understand that she was angry about the idea of me having more than one wife, but still, I though she had gotten over it. I walked through the Hunter's camp, getting stares as I did, and went to the tent I knew to be Artemis's tent. I nocked on the door but got no response so I took the danger of walking in uninvited.

"Artemis, are you alright?" It was quite dark in here, usually there was some light in here that would emit from somewhere that is unknown. Now I could hardly see my hands. After about three minutes of silence I thought she might be asleep so I checked. "Are you even awake?"

"No" That would be a yes.

"Well you're awake now."

"No I'm not." That would still be yes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, now leave because I want to sleep." Unfortunately that would be a No.

"Sorry but we have an upcoming war and I can't let our most valuable female goddess being emotionally unstable to fight. So you can talk to me about what is wrong with you or I can tell your dad that you need some family counseling. I'm sure you would be glad to spend some quality time with Apollo and Heracles."

"Do we have to talk? How about I talk to Thalia?" I'm surprised she wouldn't trust me with her issues, but if she'll talk to Thalia the. That's good enough.

"Alright, as long as you talk to someone about this. I'll be leaving New York and be going to California. Go there if you want to talk about anything." I opened the flap to her tent and began to walk outside.

"Wait you're leaving, but you just got here. I mean, we might need you, what if Koios attacks?"

"Don't worry as soon as something comes up I'll be right here in no time."

"But shouldn't you spend time with us. I mean you are supposed to mate with one of us." I couldn't really see Artemis's face due to the dark, but her voice kind of like she was uncomfortable with the topic, and maybe a bit embarrassed as well.

"Don't worry, by the end of the month I will have found out about all those who are my mates, no matter where I am. Plus during this period of time my presence is needed in my council, and even after the treaty I'll be staying in Mt. Othrys during the war. I should head out I have some business I need to take care of. Make sure to speak to Thalia about what's one your mind, and if you change your mind and want to talk just IM me, alright?" All I got as a response was a weak 'okay'. While unsatisfied by our encounter I couldn't do anything now so I left her tent and headed for my pack that was already good to move. "Any of you that can transform to wolf go ahead and do so, for the human babies send them to me for transformation." Young ones can't switch their firms yet because they haven't learned how or aren't strong enough yet. However, they can still be transformed by someone like myself. All the Warriors with human pups came forward and I quickly transformed them once they were all there with me. 'Alright, we will be staying at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. While I doubt we will have trouble with the Romans all take the time to ask for permission before we all go in.' Usually I ground travel when I'm not by myself specially when I'm moving with a large group. Fortunately, it was rather cold and windy here in New York which meant I could move us all with the cold winds. With everyone gathered up now I I dissolves everyone and had us reaper outside of New Rome. There were two demigods guarding the entrance like usual. They, like always, seemed to be rookies, rookies that probably wet their pants by the sight of so many wolves appearing out of nowhere.

'Is like to speak to your preparers if that is possible. We need to talk about maybe temporarily housing my pack here.'

"Yes sir... but sir I'm going to need some type of ID, sir."

'Just tell them it's Jackson. They'll understand.'

"Yes sir. I'll be going. Please stay here until I come back." I'm not surprised he didn't know my name. Not many people recognize me anymore. As part of my request to be left alone I asked Zeus to make sure people weren't taught of who I was and keep my identity a secret as far as my part in the two wars. Only a select few knew about me, people that were alive at the time, people who are I trusted with the information like elder scribes that study our history and high ranking officials like the camps praetors.

The guard rushed inside while the other one just stood there awkwardly not even making eye contact as he kept facing forward. 'What's your name soldier?'

"Mark, Mark Stewart sir." He tried his best to be respectful. He must know thy either I'm a god or simply someone you don't want to get mad. Both are technically true.

'So how do you like the legion Mark?' I looked at his hand and saw he was a son of Apollo who has served for three years. When I turn into a human form my marks are far too many because they never stopped showing up and over the two decades I've been gone they have kept growing every year.

"It provides safety, food, shelter sir." He was clearly avoiding the subject I was asking about.

'It does, but do you like being here?'

Now he can only give me a straight answer.

"Well, we have such a great praetor, couldn't have possibly asked for a better one." Alright so they have an jerk for a praetor. Reminds me of Octavian.

"Sir this is the wolf I spoke of, and his pack." The guard came back with two people both in purple robes signifying their rank in the legion. The praetors, one female, and one male.

"Hello Lord Perseus. It is a great honor to meet you. To what honor do we owe your visit today?" The female was quite respectful and even bowed while the male praetor just stood by showing no signs of respect. I honestly didn't care, but this just helps me identify which of the praetors Mark was talking about. I decided it be best if I presented myself as a person and not a wolf, maybe it would lessen the tension and make me appear more friendly. As soon as I did the eyes of all those present went straight to the multiple black stripes on my body. Usually I'm in my greek aspect and the marks disappears, but being in Roman territory among Romans made me Roman as well. Which means my body is covered by stripes signifying my years of service. It started at my wrist like normal but went through my entire arm and covered my body in black. I didn't really like the look so I didn't stay in it much. An idea popped into my head And I focused on the marks trying to change. Finally what I was working for happened, the many marks that covered all my body was now just a single roman number, CCXXIIX. A total of 228 years of service, cool. The two boys just looked at my wrist in complete shock while the two praetors were already expecting this.

"Hello Praetress, I am here to find a housing space for my pack. I myself won't be actually staying here, I must stay in Mt. Othrys for about a month. My wolves won't have to stay in the city, they can handle living in the forest, so you won't even notice their presence."

"Well if they take care of themselves then I'm sure you can leave them in just any regular park." The two guards and the female praetor both looked at the boy in shock, one because he had been disrespectful to a god and that is almost never a good thing, and two because he wasn't a pile of steaming ashes.

"You humor me. In fact you remind me of myself when I was a demigod and I used to be disrespectful to the gods who didn't deserve respect. However, I was not arrogant and though myself above others simply because I was in a higher rank, that is something you need to work on child."

"Hey! Don't tell me what I can and can't do! And I'm not a child I'm seventeen." The guards now looked like they just saw the Minotaur having a picnic with a couple of bunnies. Meanwhile his partner tried to save him from certain doom, more because she didn't want to be a sole praetor than to actually help him would be my guess.

"Charlie, calm yourself. You are speaking to a god, a very powerful one too. You should show more respect for him and be thankful you're not dead already." Now the male praetor turned on his partner, Charlie his name is.

"Don't tell me what to do either Becca. And how many times have I told you to call me by my formal name, Praetor Charlie. Besides what does it matter if I respect this minor god of puppies or not. What's he going to do? Through some snow at me?" That was a bit too far even for my tolerance because now he has insulted my pack as well. That was something that I wouldn't let slide by.

"Well child, I would agree with your partner, because I'm sure you would like to meet my pack of puppies otherwise." As the words came out all my warriors began to growl a and trotted forward. "They are very playful and I'm sure you guys would along perfectly." For the first time the boy showed fear for his life, though unfortunately his arrogant smirk came back just as fast as it was gone.

"You can't do anything to me, it is against the ancient laws. Besides even if you did my father, Jupiter would avenge me and certainly send you to Tartarus." This was a child of my uncle, he is unworthy of the title to say the least, not like Jason, now he is a true hero.

"Boy your father would not do anything to help you, in fact he would probably thank me for the aid. Now I am tired of your arrogance boy. Let this be a lesson to you because most would curse you terribly. However mine could be a blessing to some and a curse to others. I Perseus, Titan Lord of Time, place a curse of age upon you." Thunder struck the atmosphere and where Charlie once stood was now a younger him, around eight, stood there. "You shall from now on be the age of which you act to be so, be immature and you will be a young child forever, be mature and you shall stay a young man forever. Take a live and so will yours be, save them and so will yours." Basically it means that if he is an immature arrogant jerk like he is now then he would stay as a little boy until he matures, and if he takes the life of someone then he too will die, and if he saves someone then the curse will be lifted, but only if he saved them for true intentions and not just to get rid of the curse. "Take him away and find a replacement for him." The two guards went to go poi up their previous praetor from the ground immediately. My guess is their now afraid of my since they know I'm a Titan, Titan Lord at that, and Titan Lord of Time no less.

"But who will we put as replacement. Usually changing praetors isn't such a sudden process we need time for this sort of things."

"I have an idea. How about you guys gather all the centurions in a meeting, let's say tomorrow. I'll come here and help decide who will be the new Praetor. For now I'll leave my wolves here. They should stay in the forest and shouldn't cause any trouble. I'll be coming here regularly to check on them. Oh and I have a message from Jupiter. Tell Charlie that he is disowned until he can prove himself worthy of carrying his fathers name." The moment I had cursed Charlie Zeus spoke to me in a mind link and asked me why I had, when I explained myself he was completely understanding and told me that his son was disowned until the curse is lifted.

"Yes sir, your Wolves are welcome to stay here or as long as need be. Should there be a greeting for your arrival in the city of New Rome?"

"Not today, today I must attend a meeting with someone. However, I will need to meet the Roman people for I'll be aiding the Olympians."

"Help them in what?" So they still haven't told them about the upcoming problem. The. Again it was only just confirmed by me yesterday so it's understandable.

"All in due time Praetor Sam." The perplexed face in the young women was priceless as I disappeared into the forest inside the camp borders. Yes I occasionally enjoy pulling godly dramatics on demigods.

(A/N: Again I am so sorry for the delayed updates but I've been rather busy and I'll probably still will be. As of now I have about enough time to sit down for a couple of minutes and write one or two paragraphs per day. Still I'm hoping it'll get better. Song I'm listening to: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	5. My Queen

I do not own PJO of HOO. Uncle Rick does.

We had just appeared inside the camp's forest leaving a most likely dumbfounded Sam. As for us, well my guys were setting up a few tents while I was getting ready to do my customary thing of making caves. I've had much practice so I had the job done in about ten minutes. I had been laying crisscrossed on the ground while I was working on the cave, so when I was done Michael took the opportunity to talk to me.

"Sir, what should we do if the Romans come to interact with us? We've had guest before but we have never been guests before now." His worries were valid. We have only had very few guests since the founding of my Pack and never have we been guests so I'm not sure how some of my wolves may react to the Romans.

"Act friendly, try to speak to them yourself if they approach, but don't make any unnecessary contact with the campers. Now I doubt they will be hostile with you, but in such case I expect you guys to protect yourselves."

"Alright sir. I know you still have much to deal with so I wish you luck and Chaos' blessing sir."

"Thank you Michael. Take care and may the Fates be one your side." With that I left my Pack to do the routinely thing of setting up a den. I appeared back in my council's throne room. It was empty as Titans nor gods were present. I walked outside to the very end of the mountain into an area near a certain garden. In this area of the mountain there was a peculiar sight. A strongly built man raising what looked like storm clouds. "Hello Atlas, how are you doing on this fine day." The man, who had held the weight for so many years, had separated his consciousness from his surroundings, so it took him a while to realize I was talking to him. Finally he looked up with dull eyes that showed he honestly didn't care, that was until he saw who had spoken to him.

"You. What are you doing here? Here to boast about your victories, cause me more pain, troubles, or perhaps you're here to humiliate me. It's not like it matters much, I've already gotten that from many others, I've grown used to it."

"No Atlas. I am here to take you away from this punishment."

"If there is one thing I've learned about gods, Perseus, it's that they don't simple aid people, either they lie, or there is a catch, something they gain from helping."

"Well Atlas, since your well informed about me being a god, then you should probably know that I'm also a Titan. However, you are right. I can take you away from your punishment, but there is a catch. You will lose your domains should you accept my aid. Not for any personal reasons, but if I were to simple let you go without any conditions, well some people would not be happy with such action." He seemed to think about it for a while before he looked back up at me, not as an enemy, but as fellow Titan.

"How do I know I can trust you, I heard of what you did to Gaea, and what you can do to others, how do I know you won't do the same to me, or throw me in Tartarus after you've taken what you want from me?"

"Because I put my honor as a Titan on my word." His eyes went wide at such a bold assurance. You see Titans law is very different from Olympian law. When a Titan puts his honor on the line that means he risks losing domains, titles, and in cases even life. That means that if I break my word to Atlas then he would get my domains, my claim to the throne, and he could decide my fate afterwards.

"Alright I'll take your word on that." Having his agreement I began the process of bonding the Earth and the Heavens again. Something that haven't happened since Atlas was given his punishment. Now this ritual was very complex as fact as incantation and regulation of power, if anything went slightly off, well it would cause more problems than a super volcano erupting.

"You may be a Titan Atlas, but I'd advise you close your eyes for the next half hour as I perform this ritual." He wisely decided to do as I said and closed his eyes. When he did I went ahead and changed into my primordial form, granting me the control over the Earth that I would need to do this. After about ten minutes of concentration and incantations I had the ritual ready to begin. I have a prayer to one of my fellow council members, Uranus. Yes, as Titan Lord I am part of the Othrian council, but as primordial of the Earth I am part of the primordial council as well. Now, Uranus and I are not in the best of terms considering the fact that I did kill his wife, usually immortals would fade and then go to the Void, and so Uranus would still be able to be with her, but due to the fact that I absorbed her essence seised to exist. Now it's been two hundred years and Uranus has accepted the fact that Gaea was on the wrong side of things, and besides if we perform this ritual then once the heavens and the earth are together again then we will gain more power, which is something I'm sure he will be interested in. It's true that I'm tired but if seeing Atlas in his punishment every time I come here, and in sure it's just as bad if not worse for the other Titans. However, the main reason why I'm doing this is because of the power I will gain by performing the ritual, a power I will need in the upcoming war.

"Perseus." It seems I didn't need to wait long for my response.

"Yes."

"You wish to join our domains once again. Do you realize the consequences if something goes wrong?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you also know that your not in the best of terms with Erebus, if he was to find out about this, which he will, he won't be happy. Knowing that you still want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright, one last question. Why do you want to do this, is it because of the war?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything aside from 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"And to think the fate of this planet is in your hands, for the third time."

"And hopefully the last, while I will defend this world as many times as needed, I'd prefer if I didn't have to, not because I don't want to, but because that would mean it wouldn't be in danger again."

"Careful Perseus. That is the same mentality that Gaea had, to fight one last time so she wouldn't have to see her beloved planet in war ever again."

"Don't worry Uranus, there are too many people I care about in this world for me to harm it, or its inhabitants. Now let us proceed with the ritual."

"Yes, let's." Another flash announced the arrival of another primordial in the ritual. Luckily no one aside from Atlas, who had his eyes closed, came. I can only imagine what would happen if any Titan or God was to come out here to find two primordials performing some type of dangerous-looking ritual. Anyways, back to the actual ritual. We both glowed golden as we were in our immortal forms, and it showed as anything living around us would disintegrate as soon as they would see us. Also our domains were acting up as the air speed up, storms formed, and it even began to rain, and as for my domain the trees and plants began to grow at abnormally fast rates, huge and small rocks separated from the ground as they began to flout in the air, and new plants and tress began to grow. Even Atlas was being affected since he was screaming at the top of his lungs. While he's safe from disintegrating he's still not going to enjoy being in our presence. If no one knew what we were up to they would now. Finally both Uranus and me had gathered the required energy to actually begin the ritual as we first had to give the incantations.

"I, Father Earth, wish to region with my opposite, the Heavens. Let our existence be one again and not separate." We were speeding in the ancient tongue of the Void.

"I, the Heavens, wish to region with my opposite, Father Earth. Let our existence be one again and not separate."

"Let our powers unite as they should as the ground reaches the skies. Let this be the place were Heaven and Earth touch." Both of us said the last incantation together as our voices rang throughout. Then pillars of rock began to form from the ground and position themselves around Atlas. Trees began to grow around the rocks and twirl around them for extra support. Finally with some more recantation from me hieroglyphics burned into the wood and rock giving them far more strength. Finally the support for the sky was done as the super dense clouds would fall on the branches of the trees and the branches would be able to intertwine with the sky since it's so dense it was more like a solid object.

"Atlas, let go!" Without hesitation the Titan let go of the sky as the huge cloud formation fell onto the pillars. It was as if a gigantic bomb had gone off from the contact of the sky to the ground for the first time in millennia. A blast of wind pushed anything that wasn't grounded to the ground away, and even some trees snapped and fell over. Cracks formed on the ground as the rock floor fought against the weight of the sky. Even the trees and rocks of the pillars began to crack and split. However, I kept saying incantations as the roots of the trees on the pillars spread throughout the the whole area. The wood on the trees became thicker and the cracks on the rocks began to close.

"Child, move away from the sky!" Uranus tried to get Atlas to move since we needed the area for the last touch of the ritual. However, with the string winds and storms going on around us it was rather difficult to hear others. It was obvious that I couldn't do anything since I was working my hardest so that we don't set of an explosion the size of all the atomic bombs in the world, ten times over, so Uranus took it into his own hands as he sent a powerful burst of wind in the direction of Atlas successfully throwing him out of the way. Now that the Titan was out of the way I began to grow a tree that was three meters thick in radius and twenty meters in hight. The tree went up to the lowest point of the sky and its branches began to intertwine with the sky. Finally the last part was done as I had put over three thousand incantations on the main tree in the center. As soon as I finished the incantations I collapsed on the ground and turned back into normal form, tiered and out of more energy than I had anticipated. However, Uranus had not used nearly as much energy in the ritual since he didn't have to make as many incantations, but a few to make the sky lighter, and now that our domains were connected I was strengthened by him and was able to stand back up not a minute later. The differences were actually rather noticeable. Now I could since anything in the sky and I'm sure I even had some control over it, and I'm sure it was the same for Uranus. However, the most important thing about the union is that neither of us can be defeated unless the other one is too at the same time, that is were the union gave us the most strength.

"Thank you Uranus. I know you wish to stay neutral in this war along with most of the other council members, but I remind you that this is also a war between pantheons, and there may come a time were we cannot afford to have anyone being neutral, not if we wish to live on."

"I know Perseus, and don't worry, when the time calls for it you can count on me for support in this war, and in sure I'm not the only one who will want to aid."

"Thank you again, and I hope one day we may regard each other as more than just peers, but friends and comrades."

"I do too Perseus, I'd hate to see our council crumble due to hatred among us. Another thing Perseus, I'm sure you really don't need the warning, but I'll give it to you still, beware of Erebus." With that the primordial of the Heavens was gone, leaving me alone with a rather worn out Atlas. He's right his warning is not something I wasn't already aware of, but that doesn't make it any less true. Erebus is a very envious person, one that can hold a grudge worse than Hades himself. Considering that since I became a primordial and joined the council, well his wife, Nyx, already had a certain interest in me, now she is outright flirtatious and will take any chance to try and seduce me. Before we only glanced it off as her attempt to gain her husbands attention, yet he already has his attention and he continues to act like this. It worries me that if this is to continue it may create problems among my council, problems that are certainly unnecessary at the moment.

"Now Atlas, we should get going to the throne room, I'm sure many would like to know what just happened."

"Are you still taking my domains?"

"In all honesty I could care less about you keeping your domains or not; however, due to the Olympic council I can't just let you go without taking them. I'm sorry Atlas, I know you were only fighting for your people." Atlas wore an expression that surpassed shock.

"You don't hate me? Even after what happened with... Zoe?"

"No Atlas, I don't hate you. While I cannot say I am not angered that you killed your own daughter, I understand that to you she betrayed you, something that probably hurt far more than I can fathom. That pain later, I'm sure, turned into anger, and you only acted blindly due to that anger and your already present anger for the Olympians." Atlas didn't seem to have anything to say as he just nodded with an expressionless face. We were almost to the doors of the throne room. It was my last chance to say anything to Atlas, because after this I doubted I'd be able to talk to him, not in a long while at least. "An advice Atlas, one that you should take to heart. Let go of your hatred for the gods, your eagerness for revenge, and your resentment for past deaths." Agains the Titan gave no response and settled with just walking in silence. I don't know if he took my advice, or if he simply ignored me. We had finally reached the doors, and as we entered Rhea was on her way out.

"Perseus, what in the name of my father is going on?" Now with the doors open I could see that mostly everyone was out of their chambers and in the throne room. "Atlas? What are you doing out of your punishment? Have you already reloaded him Perseus. I told you to let me know since I wanted to be there."

"Good evening Lady Rhea, how about we have a meeting with all Titans present." Rhea didn't seem so happy to have her questions ignored, in many ways she was a bit like Hera wen they get demanding, well actually considering the very complicating family tree that is the Greek world, Hera is actually like Rhea. She would have probably argued but my tone left no room for that.

"Fine. Everyone, were holding a meeting, everyone is welcome to participate, and hopefully are very generous Lord will let us know what is going on." Finally, after everyone had quoted down and seated themselves on Council thrones or guest thrones, we were ready to begin the meeting.

"To address your earlier question Rhea, your father and I performed the ritual to reunite the Heavens and Earth." As soon as the words came out of my mouth chaos followed.

"Quite, please, let Lord Perseus speak!" Leto, as always, had everyone calmed down.

"The specifics are unimportant but now there is a spot were the Earth and Heavens meet. This place is very important as should be guarded at any cost if necessary. I'm sure I don't have to remind anyone what would happen if the supports were to give way." I looked around to see no one speaking up, good. "Now this means that Atlas will be free of his punishment; however, we cannot let him go without taking his domains away, such have been the terms laid down by my uncle, Zeus. Now Atlas, please step forward." Atlas gave no indication of resistance as he stepped forward towards my throne. I stepped off and walked up to him. "I, Perseus, as Lord of the Titans, take away from you, Atlas, your domains for as long as I see fit." Golden light emitted from Atlas and as the light drifted towards me the pain Atlas was going through was evident. It wasn't hard to tell that he was struggling not to cry out in pain as he fell on one knee with a grunt scraping his lips. "I don't think there is anything else to speak of, so I announce this council dismissed." I began to walk away and towards my chambers while most people were glued to their seats probably trying to digest what has happened.

Before I walked out of the throne room and towards my chambers Atlas spoke up, apparently out of his little daze and back to reality after the ripping of his domains. "For as long as you see fit?"

"Like I have told you before Atlas, you are free to do as you wish. However, your actions may come with consequences, or rewards."

"What exactly do you mean? Perseus, you're not being very clear." Well it's not like I expected him to be the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Atlas, there is a war coming, and those who fight for us shall be recognized for their deeds. That is all I can tell you." Finally I was out and in the halls of the Council member chambers. Before I could enter my room and have a moment of rest I was stopped by the queen of the Titans.

"Perseus, I hope you have not forgotten about our pending chat."

"Well how could I ever forget an invitation from such great women as yourself, Lady Rhea?" I had expected the usual cold and emotionless spot. Instead she turned her face away from me immediately and even had trouble with her speech.

"L-let's just go inside." Well she answered, albeit low and stuttering. She quickly opened her door and walked right in. She left the door partially opened so I simply took the liberty of walking in. Inside Rhea was looking outside in her balcony. Since I was told that I was their new king I began to periodically come here, often finding her starring out of her balcony. "Perseus, I have given you lessons about our culture since you became our king. Well now is the time I tell you of a very important rule among Titans. Actually it's a rule I have already told you about, though I've left something out about it..."

"Go on. I'm sure whatever it is it can't be so bad."

"That I fear it is, bad I mean. You remember what I told you happens when two Titans fight, right?"

"Yes. When two Titans fight the victor has claims over the domains of the other. However when a Titan fights a Titaness its a bit tricky. If the male is victor and the female Titan is not married then he has also claim over her properties and anything he has under her name, but if she is married then she owns nothing since her spouse will have full control over all their things. If the female is victor she has claims over his domains and assets, but if she is married her spouse receives the assets. Same applies for when two females fight. If a male defeated a female then her spouse must avenge her, and if successful the female Titan will have her domains restored. If two male Titans fight then the victor receives his domains and assets, and if the loser has a spouse then he can have claim over her domains as well."

"Very good Perseus, I'm glad your remembering what I'm teaching you and not forgetting the moment you step out of Othrys. However there is one thing I left off about what happens when two make Titans fight. If the victor defeated a another titan with a spouse then she becomes..." her voice became lower and her confidence and charisma began to falter, yet I couldn't see her face still. "If the losing Titan has a wife then the victor has the right to... to marry her." Now she was clearly uncomfortable, I'm still not sure why, I mean ever since I came to Othrys I've never had to fight another Titan, so I don't see what the problem was here. I mean yes, last time I checked Kirios is married, and so I would have right over his wife if I defeated him, so all we have to do is get a god to defeat him. I really didn't know what to say, but it seemed like she had been expecting me to say something, a reaction maybe. After a while she continued. "Now not all Titans do in fact marry the spouses of their enemy, instead sometimes they become slaves, servants, or if they are lucky they let them go. However, no matter what she will fall in love with him no matter what. Even if he does not respond, which is usually the case. She will be compelled to do as he says, to fulfill his wishes. If a female Titan has her husband defeated by another male Titan then, she no longer lives for her sake, but for the sake of the victor." Again she waited as if waiting for an answer or a reaction. I didn't want another moment of awkward silence so I decided to find something to say.

"Well I'll just make sure not to defeat any-"

"Perseus, you defeated my husband." Oh dear Chaos. "And now you are a Titan..." What mess have I gotten myself into.

"But, but, that doesn't matter, when I defeated Kronos I was still a demigod, so it doesn't count, it shouldn't could, should it? It shouldn't count, right?" For the first time since our encounter she turned to me, showing me her crying, yet smiling face, but it wasn't a happy simile. I may not be very good at ready faces, but that was certainly a sad smile.

"Well the Fates obviously don't agree, Perseus." I've never seen Rhea so sad before. She seemed defeated, as if she had given up hope in her future. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it's not something you care about, I apologize, I shouldn't have said-"

"Quit apologizing, this is in no way your fault. I'm the one who defeated Kronos, and no one had any clue that this would happen. So quit blaming yourself for things you had no control over. Now if you wish I will let you free, you will certainly not be my slave or a servant of any kind. However, if what you say is true." I walked over to Rhea and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my hand, and then back at me. "If you honestly are falling in love with me, then my dear queen it won't be long before I'll be in love with you."

"But Perseus, you do realize what will happen right. If you take me as your wife there will be consequences, and if you keep me as a lover there shall be even more."

"I am well aware that there are people that won't be to satisfied to hear that I would be with you. However, that matters next to nothing to me. I cannot have you sacrifice your happiness to avoid problems, and if we part ways that means I would be missing you just as much as you'll be missing me. Besides, without my queen how am I supposed to run this place."

"But what about the fact that I'm technically your-"

"I don't care. Greek and Roman family trees are far too confusing to even try to understand. We could set those thoughts aside or think about wether Poseidon would still be my dad when he becomes my stepson for the next week."

"You do have a valid point. Well what now?" I was glad to see that while her eyes were still bloodshot from the crying, and her voice weak from the emotional stress, she had finally stopped crying and occasionally even smiled.

"Well now... I guess we should announce you as my first mate." I was speaking as if this was an everyday subject, but in reality I was a bit thrown off by all of this. I'm not sure if I should act cool, or if my reaction should have been more dramatic. I suppose I was expecting something like with me and Annabeth. Then again, hopefully this means Aphrodite decided not to make my love life interesting. Unless this whole mate thing is her fault... nah, highly doubt she can plan something so elaborate that goes beyond a week in advance. Good thing Rhea was still with me or I'd spend all night just thinking about the subject.

"Wait, but don't you think it's too soon. We should be cautious for the people that won't agree with us being together. Don't you think it would be better if we wait a little before we announce our decision?" She would typically be right if it wasn't for the fact that she won't be my only mate.

"Normally you would be right. Unfortunately though, we don't have time as a luxury, as ironic as that sounds. I will be discovering more mates Rhea, and I'm sure that with every one of them there will be someone opposing it. It's better to do it now so can deal with the challenges of this relationship before we go on to the next one." I let go of her as found the nearest chair and sat down letting a sigh escape my lips. Rhea came over trying to make me feel better this time around. "Every time think about it, it seems more impossible. How am I to handle having so many mates. It's a challenge that I have no previous experience to aid me. I could easily take the Minotaur by the horns, I could look Medusa right in the eye, and even defeat any other Titan, but I cannot see how I will handle this challenge that comes before me." Rhea stood over me as she put her arm around me.

"Don't worry Perseus, like you have said before, it may pose a great challenge, but along with the challenge each of these women bring, they also bring joy, support, and blessing." I stood back up from the chair so I could be on level with Rhea.

"I know you speak the truth. Still, that does not change the fact that I would be more than content if I only wedded you, my dear. My instincts be damned for causing this. From what I've learned of mortals it seems wives always wonder if they are good enough, and wonder if their husbands prefer any other women. Now I will have to answer who is the better wife. Worse when my children are born. Will they hate me for having more than one spouse? Will they try their hardest only to prove that they are the best of my children? Questions that I cannot answer, they come in quicker than I can register and their flooding my mind. Before I begin to answer one two more have come up. Will I be able to make all my wives equally happy? Will I be able to give all my children the attention they deserve?"

"You worry too much Perseus, though I cannot say I would be in any better state were I in your place. You are the King of the Titans, Embodiment of the Earth, Lord of Time, Lord of Wolves, and many more titles that cause a headache to the fates. You had to fight for every one of those titles, and you earned them fairly. Don't let this one new challenge get in your way Perseus."

"Yes, quite the title I will receive. Perseus, consort of many. Such title I'm sure will my enemies tremble in fear, show my power as a ruler, and make me sound like the most honorable man to be found. No, I'll sound more like Chinggis Khan."

"Don't worry Perseus. Your enemies will be wiser than to underestimate you. Besides, I believe a title such as Perseus, the kind, the loving, the caring, the honest would fit a man such as you much better." They were simple words, but came from such a sweet voice from the women I now realize how much I'm beginning to feel for. The words from this Titaness, no, from this woman, they had such an affect on me. Hopefully this is the blessing I'll receive from all my beloved wives, for I'm sure I'll be in need of it. It is curious, I have only now begun to realize my love for Rhea and she already has such an affect on me, how strong will it be once fully developed, our love that is. I'm not quite sure what came over me, but amidst my thoughts I had been getting closer and closer to Rhea, who was now backed up to the wall of her chamber. My hand reached up and caressed her check as if it was the most most precious thing in the world, and at the moment to me it was. For the first time since I and back my rapid heart rate wasn't because of worry but for excitement. I would like to say that my emotions got the best of me, but quite honestly I have in to the temptation, the need, the want, the moment. Our actions weren't very quick but soon the little space separating out lips was gone. It wasn't rough or demanding, it was subtle and gentle, after a while it was even unnoticeable. Like a gentle breeze or a slow current on a shallow stream. I was so lost that when we separated I didn't even know how long it had lasted, ironic I suppose. We could have kissed for a minute, or an hour. It would have made any difference for the feeling of the kiss was soon gone, the only thing left was the knowing of how good it felt, which only lead me to wanting more. However, I could not get carried away, we had just now discovered our love for each other and if I let this continued my wolffish instincts might just kick in.

"It has been a long day my fair lady, we should of retire to our respective chambers." I did a bow as if she was my princess, which caused a light chuckle to scape her lips.

"You know Perseus. This is the chamber for the King and Queen of the Titans. Last time I checked thats oils be us." She wore a playful smile but I know that neither of us were ready for anything to intimate. I'm not gonna lie, this is not the first time I've slept in the same bed as someone, but it is the first time I've slept in the same bed with a women. Back in the Argo II Annabeth and I could have slept in the same cabin but we knew that would make it awkward on everyone else, plus we needed to focus on the mission at hand. Obviously in the time between the... accident and now I had not been with any women, mortal or immortal. We both laid in bed facing each other now. I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. Nothing more than a few kisses happened until we both fell asleep.

(A/N: I know you guys have been waiting for some time now but I couldn't get much time to write this. In fact I started and finished this over the weekend. Now ACT are done so all I have to worry about is my season and a few other things, but for the most part I should now be free to write my stories. Now it looks like everyone likes this story more than my first, but neither are done. So please leave a comment if you would like me to discontinue my first story Angel Among Demigods until I finish this story, so that u can focus on writing this story alone. If you don't want that to happen please also leave a comment on that. I am working on another story now but I will not publish any of it until it is a finished product. I may change my mind on that but for now that's what I'm going with. Song I'm listening to: Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorne Heights.

P.S. you can still comment if you wish to see someone be a mate of Percy, I have an idea of what I want but I will take suggestions.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	6. First Foot in the Water

I do not own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.

I always wake up at six, so it was no surprise to see Rhea still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, but I wasn't going to just leave her alone, that would be rude. I stood up from the bed, trying my hardest not to move it too much, and walked over the kitchen inside of the chambers. Now most people think that I would have no cooking skill, but people would also be surprised to know that over the two hundred-or-so years I've had much time to learn handy skills. One of those is how to prepare omelets. I made two, I knew that Rhea was a vegetarian so I left out the meat in hers while I put Canadian ham in mine, and as far as I know she's not vegan so I doubt she would mind eating eggs. I also prepared some coffee for us, from scratch, it always tastes better that way. She would soon wake up but still I placed a time lock on the food so it wouldn't go cold. I took the plates and walked back into the bedroom. I placed her plate on her bedside table and mine on a table next to a sofa on the opposite side of the bed. I pulled out my current book I was reading. Hamlet by Shakespeare, I realize it's a book I would have never seen myself reading as a demigod, but now as a god I no longer have dyslexia, and so I got into reading. This is actually the fiftieth-or-so time I'm reading this play. As I expected it didn't take long for Rhea to wake up. She stirred for a while until she finally sat up in the bed.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, I made breakfast in case your hungry." To say that Rhea was surprised to hear my voice would be a major understatement. She shrieked in a way not expected of such a highly regarded lady such as her. She threw the bedsheets over herself and visibly curled into a ball.

"Perseus? What are you doin- oh yes, yesterday night. I'm surprised you woke up before me, I usually wake up earlier than most people. Are you reading Hamlet?"

"Yes it's me, last night was not just a dream, I am in fact reading Hamlet and please just call me Percy, Perseus is too formal, plus mostly only my enemies call me that. Any other questions? Cause you breakfast will run cold if you don't eat it." Well actually it would stay in perfect condition due to the time lock.

"Um yes, thank you. An omelet... does it have meat?" She was cautious of the food as if eating meat was like eating poison for her.

"No worries, mine does but yours is meat free. Now we should hurry and get ready cause we have to announce my first mate, let's see if they approve, shall we?" Rhea let out a sigh before she grabbed her fork and began to eat away at the omelet.

"By Chaos Perseus, I mean Percy, I could certainly get accustomed to waking up like this, I mean where did you learn how to cook like this, it's amazing."

"Well my dear queen, as you know my pack doesn't consist of only warriors. Those warriors have families and the many wives, who showed me a few tricks. Now I'm glad you're enjoying your dinner, but in ten minutes Leto will come in to check on you since you over slept, and if she finds me here with you things will not be comfortable for any of us. However, I'm not leaving until you finish your breakfast." I checked my hand as if I had a watch, which most people would think I always carry with me since I'm Lord of Time, but I always know the time, and so they're useless to me.

"Well you can be certain that I am going to finish this, it would be an awful shame to leave such a wonderful platter uneaten. Besides are you gonna stay here and watch me as I change?"

"Well that I too could get used to waking up like that. Besides you really shouldn't be embarrassed, I mean there are literal statues of you naked." She sighted at the comment.

"Don't remind me, those Greeks were proper perverts. At least the Romans had the decency of depicting me with clothes on. Besides, I don't even have to change like a mortal," she snapped her fingers and went from a night gown to a white robes with gold trimming and a queen's olive crown on her her. " see very easy and simple."

"Not fair, besides do you guys always have to dress like that? The Olympians don't dress like that even in special occasions."

"Well Percy, we are not the Olympians. We prefer to stick to tradition. Which reminds me, up until now I've let it slide, but now I am your future wife so..." oh Chaos, first day and she's already pulling that card, what mess have I gotten into. Crap she looked at me with those beautiful but piercing eyes. Ugh, why am I so kind.

"Fine, I'll wear the robes as well, and crown. Happy?"

"I will be when you remember that it's not a robe, it's a himation. Similar but very different still. And don't forget to put your chiton on like last time." I snapped my fingers and both articles of clothes replaced my sleep attire, which yesterday was a shirt and jeans, rather uncomfortable.

"Alright now that we are both dressed and it seems you have finished your breakfast, we should leave because in two minutes Leto should arrive." I opened the door to our chambers as I did a mock bow. "Shall we my fair lady?" My humorous efforts actually had an effect as a small and barely audible laugh cane from Rhea.

"I'm glad that from the many changes you've undergone throughout these years, you've been able to retain you're sense of humor. Keep it, I like it." We walked out of the room and into the corridors of the chambers. As I predicted Leto was only a few meters away, but didn't catch us walking out together, thankfully.

"Hello Lady Rhea, Lord Perseus. I was about to check on both of you, you two are usually the first up before everyone else. Some even began to think something happened to the two of you. So what's going on?"

"Nothing you should worry too much about, we just had some things to discusses, which we will be sharing in a meeting in fifteen minutes. And please just call me Percy, with no titles too."

"My congratulations Lady Rhea, you actually managed to get this boy into proper attire."

"He's not a boy he's a real man- uh, I mean... yes I did get him into a chiton and himation, it's for a special occasion, we will be giving very important news at the meeting."

"Um, okay, well then I'll go call everyone. You two head for the throne room. See your there." Not another's odd was needed as the two of us headed for the throne room were we both sat at our respective thrones at the back and center.

I looked over at Rhea and could tell she was a bit nervous of how everyone would react to the news. Some, I'm sure, wouldn't mind as long as I treat her with respect, other might get the wrong idea. "It'll be okay, I promise. Whatever their reaction might be we will face it and deal with it, alright?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, because as long as you don't give up on me a I won't either." She laughed at my comment, is it that I jumped the gun, I mean we did just discover our feelings for each other, well at least I did. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that, well I've only heard of your loyalty before, now that I get to see it first hand I think they did you no justice. They speak of how loyal you are, yet still you are even more loyal than how people are told. You know we don't have a titan of loyalty, that might be a good additional title."

"Um, no. I have enough with the whole time thing, plus if I gain one more title I think the Fates will hate me." Thunder sounded off in the distance as if to confirm that fact. "My point is proven."

"Alright, but you should at least be known as Perseus, the loyal. I think it fits you well, and it's unique. How many men do you know of that are known for their loyalty?"

"Not any really, but I don't want more titles I'm okay with being just Percy."

"You are far to modest Percy. Actually I heard of your request to Zeus, that you didn't want your story to be told about the two wars."

"Yeah I didn't want people to know about me and then wonder where I am. As far as I've been told they know of my role in the prophecies and the wars but they don't actually know who I am. They gave me a name, The Wolf of the North, or just the Wolf. I heard from my cousin that they got the name from my titles and my retreat to the north. You should have seen my pack when they found out, they wouldn't stop annoying me about it for weeks."

"I have another question, how come you knew the exact time Leto would come in? Kronos didn't have any sort of ability like that."

"Well it's an ability I realized I had about fifty years ago. I can't actually look into the future, but more like see what a place looks like in another time, including the future."

"So yes you can see into the future, but no you cannot predict things."

"Pretty much yeah. Well it looks like people are beginning to arrive." As soon as I finished flashes began to signal the arrival of the other council members. "Hello everyone, Rhea and I have very important news to give you. As you know yesterday I released the lock on my mating instincts. Well yesterday I also found who my first mate will be." I let the information sink in because even though they were not a slow group, I still didn't want any confusion.

After moments of silence Leto decided to ask the question that I'm sure they all had in mind. "Could you possibly tell us who your first mate will be?"

"My first mate will be-"

"Me. Percy and I are getting together." Rhea was apparently tired of watching on the sidelines.

"I'm sorry, could you please explain what you mean by that?" Leto was calm, but unfortunately, like we had predicted, not everyone was just as calm.

"She means to say that at the end of the month, Rhea will be one of the women I will be marrying."

"Exactly how did this come to be?" Asteria was not as calm as her sister, or so her tone proved. Since I turned her back into a Titan she has shown no sign of thankfulness. Maybe I should have let her be as an island for the rest of time.

"We all here present know what happens when two titans fight. Well Percy here fought my previous husband, Kronos. I'm sure you all know that the rules did not come into effect since Percy was just a demigod, but now he is a titan and has claim to all that was of Kronos, his titles, position, properties, and as rules state, all of his consorts as well. Which includes me."

"You little Olympian son of a horse! So you intend to put Rhea in a relationship she doesn't wish to be in! Making her do whatever perversive monstrosities you have in your mind! I'm sure the whole "having her marry you" is just a stunt to delude us of that fact!" Asteria apparently became very close with her aunt, and I respect that she would look after her and what's best for Rhea, but her accusations towards me are false findings.

"Now listen to me clearly, I love Rhea just as much as she does me, and we came to this conclusion together, I would never force her to do this, or any other women for that matter." I stood up and faced my entire council, I rarely used my dominance or superiority as king, though at times it is necessary, such as this. "I, Lord Perseus, place my honor on my words." Thunder struck around our palace, if a Titan puts his honor on the line he is not bound by the river Styx, he or she is bound by a much older deity, Chaos. Breaking your word once you've placed your honor in the line is worse than burning in the river Styx for eternity.

"It doesn't matter either way! I'm tiered of you Perseus. A son of a god just waltz in and takes the spot of my uncle, just like that you are king. Well you are not a fit replacement for my uncle. So I shall take your place, so when he comes back he will have his rightful place, next to his rightful wife!" Asteria is surely not the wiser not rational one of the twins, I have figured as much early on, but now it's been more than confirmed. Besides she has always hated the Olympians, which doesn't really aid in the current situation.

"Sister, think clearly of what you are doing. This is clearly what our aunt wants. Besides, how do you plan to go about taking Perseus off his throne, if you call for a vote most will be in his favor, and such an act will lead to your expulsion from the council. Also let us not forget that if it wasn't for him you would still be an island." I could tell her sister's words fell to death ears. It seems this one was as stubborn as her uncle.

"I have no quarrel with you, but act against me for invalid reasons and you will face the punitive policies of this council. I give only this warning, should you choose to continue to try stopping my relationship with Rhea, or taking my throne, I shall respond accordingly." The girl calmed down, but she was clearly not done, nor had my words persuaded any thoughts of retreating her statements.

"I would expect nothing less, lord Perseus. I, Lady Asteria, challenge thee, Lord Perseus, to a duel for kingship." As regrettable as it is I cannot just simply ignore her challenge for that would look bad to the council, something I cannot have happening at the moment. Worse is if I do ignore her challenge she will continue to get in my way.

"I, Lord Perseus, accept thy challenge, Lady Asteria. The duel shall be held outside, where the Earth and the Heavens meet. There shall be no restrictions on powers or weapons; however, no outside influence are permitted, nor are any sort of boost or enhancers. You will regret your actions dearly Asteria, I have only put up with you this far due to your sister, but my patience has run dry with you." I sat back down and looked over at Rhea. She had a few tears running down her face. She had grown close to these two twins, specially after the first Titanomachy, and Leto was not any better. Leto had her face down to the point were someone would have to be below her to see her face, but if someone looked close enough they would be able to see droplets fall from her face, tear droplets. "This council is dismissed. The duel is scheduled in five minutes, I want to get this over with." I knew I was getting irritated, and when I get irritated my instincts will sometimes take over, resulting in a violent and savage. I took Rhea's hand and teleported both of us to our room.

"Are you sure we have to do this? I would much rather we don't have a fight among our council."

"In all honesty, I would too. Problem is with the treaty coming up I can't look weak in front of the council, and besides, it's not the first time we have tried to reason with her, this was only a matter of time, something that eventually would have to happen."

"What will you do with her?" The worry in her voice said it all, the real question.

"Will I make her fade? No, I will not. However, he will be taken off the council, and possibly take her domains for some time. I will not, however, take her title as Titaness or her immortality." Rhea seemed visibly more relieved as she let out a silent sigh. "However, I do not intend to go easy. I consider myself as a just ruler, but I must show what happens when you go against me, for the wrong reasons that is." With that I was gone in a strong gust of wind. I appeared back at the site where I met with Uranus and Atlas yesterday. Leto was there pleading to her sister to rethink her actions and withdraw, but unfortunately it didn't seem to work.

"Finally you arrive, almost though a coward Olympian like you would have cowards away. Maybe you would have followed the steps of your dear uncle and used your kingship to restrain me, I guess you at least have the guts to face me."

"I'm afraid you are only here for one of two reasons. You are either very brave, or an absolute fool. Prepare to face judgment, I don't take kindly to anarchists." With that I drew my scythe and slammed it into the ground. Rock barriers rose from the ground and encircled us in a dome. "Just a little reassurance you won't cheat, or flee."

"You're the only coward here Perseus. I am confident in my victory!"

"I know it useless but I'll ask anyways. Surrender."

"Not in your wildest dreams. I've waiting for this chance for quite some time."

"Fine, but remember what happens if you lose, not only will you lose your chair in the council and your titles, but you will become mine."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, cause I know I'll win." I'm not sure why she's so confident in her victory, but either way I shall come out victorious.

"Alright, as I said before the rules are: No restrictions on powers or weapons, no outside help is allowed, nor any boosts or enhancers. BEGIN!" Instantly I dashed forward while she jumped back a few meters. I pulled out my scythe and slashed horizontally from her left, she, however, dodged it and rolled right. I coated my scythe in a sheet of ice, while she pulled out a silver sword. She surged forward onto me as I parried her strikes. However, it seemed that like I had thought, she can see into the immediate future. She would push me around and whenever I made a counter her sword was already blocking mine. By doing this she can know what my moves are before I actually perform them.

"You see Perseus, you can't win! Not if I know your every move, I can always prepare for it." I tried to resist but it was hopeless, I began to laugh. "Does your defeat really cause you sick humor?"

"Like I said before, I shall be victorious. However, that's not why I laugh. I laugh because it doesn't matter if you can anticipate my moves, if you can't evade them." This whole time the ice coating of my scythe had done two things. First, every time our swords came into contact the ice shards that broke off my scythe would attach to her sword. Second, they also fell onto the floor, spreading and coating the floor in ice. Asteria grunted as she strained to hold her sword up, but it was useless, her sword was too heavy due to the ice covering it an both her and the sword fell to the ground. The ice covering the floor began to creep up the sword, the ice from the sword to her arms, and finally the ice on the ground went up her legs.

"This is cheating, you coward!" She tried her hardest to wiggle out of the ice but it only continued to spread until it covers everything but her face.

"I believe I have not violated any of the rules set for this duel. Now do take in account that it only takes a snap of my fingers and you will break into million of shards. So, do you yield?"

"Fine, I yield." I snapped my fingers and the ice around her and her sword shattered. She stood up using her sword for support. I walked over to her and stretched my hand out. She flicked back, maybe expecting to get harmed, she looked back up to me with a glare, though it didn't last long as she looked away but accepted my offer. "So what now, will you kick me out of the council, cast me away, or maybe make me your slave?" The glare was back as soon as she had stood up.

"No, I will do no such things." I began to walk away as the barriers crumbled revealing the waiting crowd. She followed my step outside almost like she was following me.

"But you said you would kick me out and take my domains, why the change of heart?"

"In reality I never actually intended to do any of those things. Once I defeated you I knew you would be loyal to me and so there is not need for that. I only said those things to try and convince you to forfeit. As for what I told your aunt while in our chambers, I knew you were listening in to our conversation." She didn't seem to find anything to say as she stood unmoving on the floor as everyone approached the two of us.

"Percy, what happened, who won, did anyone get hurt, what will you do?" Rhea approached me with a worried expression. Right behind her was Leto, who was just as worried, if not more.

"Don't worry dear, no great harm befell either of us. As to what I'll do, well, we can just carry on as if nothing happened."

"What do you mean 'carry on as if nothing happened'. You defeated Asteria, what will become of her." At her mention I looked back to see Asteria beginning to move towards us again.

"Like I said, we'llact as if nothing happened. Asteria will keep all that is hers. Though I believe there are other matters that she and I need to discuss privately." Again she faced away from me to the point I couldn't quite see her facial expression. What's with women and doing that. "Now all of you return to your ordinary duties and what not. Tomorrow there will be another meeting such as the one today." Everyone dispersed with most Titans going to their chambers. Leto and Asteria walked together towards the garden as they talk in too-low-to-hear voices. Rhea approached me with a smile on her face.

"Well that went better than I had hoped, I was truly scared of the outcome." At this I raised an eyebrow, did she mean to say se was not certain of my victory? "Don't get me wrong, I knew for certain you would be victorious. What I feared about this whole ordeal was what would happen to Asteria. As it is seems, nothing bad. "

"Alright then. Actually I have to go to camp Jupiter to see how my pack is doing, and after that I need to go to Olympus for a number of reasons, one of which is to tell them of our relationship. I'm not too sure how my father and uncles will take this, I know they won't be violent, but it can't be easy to think that the person who is your son or nephew is now your stepfather. Anyways, what I wanted to ask you is if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to these places?" I again did my sarcastic bow as I was a servant and Rhea was my queen. She laughed slightly again at my humorous gesture and simply nodded, probably since her hands were covering her laugh. "Good, let's be on our way then. Your hand milady." We held hands as both of us were gone in a gust of cold wind.

When we reappeared we were at the edge of the forest with New Rome and Camp Jupiter behind us. "It has been far too long since I've been in Roman soil. I always did prefer the Romans over the Greeks. They were more civilized and much less savage." A flash happened and a different Rhea appeared. She was taller and seemed a bit more athletic and strong. She had a different set of clothes on now. "Better. In case you don't know Perseus, this is a stola," she pulled at her first layer of robes. "and this is a palla." She pulled at the second layer that acted as a coat of sorts. "Now you should probably look the part too. It's confusing to have a Roman and Greek deity in the same place." She was right, I myself have experienced that before, it really messes with the demigods senses. I too changed changed into my roman form. I changed clothes as well into a more modern style. If I came in looking like a formal Titan I'm sure to receive a few laughs from my pack. "Oh no Percy, you will dress formally for as long as your with me. So unless you want to do all this by yourself I suggest you change, and be quick about it." Gods I am certainly a lucky guy aren't I. I snapped my fingers. Instantly I was dressed in a laticlavus, the formal wear for a roman senator.

"Alright, let's do this." We walked hand in hand, mainly so Rhea wouldn't get lost in the unfamiliar forest. Eventually I found my pack outside and preparing breakfast. Instantly they detected us and all my warriors were outside and armed in a matter of second.

"Perseus? Is that you?" Michael came forward from the pack, thankfully someone recognized me in this weird attire.

"Yes my friend it's me." It only took a second and a half for the pack to process what was going on before all of them broke into historical laughter. "Yes, yes, very funny indeed. Since you guys find it so humerus maybe I should make you all wear this for the rest of the week, that way you can laugh at each other for the whole week. Sound fun, right?" That shit them up quickly.

"Now if I'm not mistaken this is Lady Rhea with you." Michael came closer and bowed to Rhea along with the rest of my pack. "It is a honor to be in your presence milady, but if I may, and I don't mean to pry, but why have you come here, with this brutes, accompanied by the biggest of brutes?"

"Hey, I am not a brute alright, if it wasn't cause of my looks I could easily be mistaken by a son of Athena." Rhea was laughing, at which statement I'm not sure. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, oh wise wolf." No one told me Rhea had a since of humor. "Now I believe we came here for a reason, did we not?" That's right, there are only so many hours in a day, we can't waste a single one of them today, we're pretty busy.

"Your right, we did come here for a reason. Michael, gather everyone at the chow hall. I will be giving a debrief on recent events." With that Michael left with the guys following him as they all went looking for their mates and children for the debrief.

They all went out into the chow hall as Rhea and I took positions in the front so that everyone could hear us.

"As you all know, yesterday I released my seal and began looking for mates. I come with knees of who was the first of my mates to be found. I'm sure some of you recognize her, but very few know her, I speak of the beautiful Lady Rhea." I gestured to Rhea who blushed slightly at my compliments in front of everyone. As expected from my pack they did not clap... instead they dog whistled and howled in approval. Well except for the girls and women, they were civil enough to just clap. Rhea was blushing hard red from all the attention. Something I had learned was that quite a few Titans were actually shy in front of big crowds. I know it sounds weird, but now that it's been explained to me I understand. Titans only interacted with other Titans, and on occasions with gods as well. The point is that at most these Titans would socialize in groups of about twenty, rarely ever more than that. What that means is that when Titans are faced with such a huge number of people and all the attention is focused on them, well they become a bit shy. "Okay now, I will be coming here almost every day to give a debrief on how things are going and to inform you all of any new mates. You all are dismissed." Nothing more was needed to be said as the pack diapered towards their previous chores and activities.

"Okay, so that's one thing done, where to now?" I looked over at Rhea and held her hand.

"To Olympus." I could see the excitement on her face. I knew she had never been into Olympus before, do this must be exiting for her. In a flash we were gone and appeared in front of the doors of the Olympian throne room.

(A/N: so hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If you did please vote and leave a comment on what you liked about my story so far. If you really liked it then go ahead and follow me. If there is something you didn't like about the story then please comment on it as well, please only comment if you are going to give some advice. By the way you guys are awesome. Last chapter this story had reached 1k reads, now we are half way to 2k reads. I never even thought my stories would have made it past the hundreds. I always ask that you vote and comment for my stories, but in all honesty simply reading it gives me a great boost to keep writing. Song I'm listening to: Just the Way You Are (cover) by Pierce the Veil.

P.S. I have made these chapters about 5,000 words each, however the ceremony chapter is around 8,500. Please leave a comment on which length of chapters you would prefer.

P.P.S I have a number as to which mates Percy will have, trust me they are more than just five. Like I said I already know who I want to be Percy's mates or at least an idea. However, I'm not going to pool the story by telling you who they are. However, I can give you a number of which types of mates he will have. For Titans so far I have four planned, for goddesses I have three planned( thinking of maybe one more), for demigods I have one or two planned, and I actually might do a mate outside one of those categories.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	7. One Big Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus nor any characters developed by Rick Riordan.

(A/N: Hey guys make sure you read the A/N at the end of the chapter, this is an ongoing story so your feedback is very helpful. Thanks mates.)

"This place is beautiful. It looks so alive, the minor gods, the nymphs, and all the other immortals just living around." Rhea had such a glint in her eyes, I could tell she was excited to be here, and most importantly she wasn't disappointed. Seeing such joy take over her made me want to see such a sight at all times. Then and there I knew I would have to remodel Othrys, just to make her happy.

"Come on, we can take a tour after we have taken care of business. For now we must go give a report to the council." I opened the doors to the throne room, I had mind messaged my father and uncle telling them of our visit, and to gather everyone, and sure enough everyone was there. Everyone that knew about me, that is.

"Ah, Percy, my boy. What important news did you bring us?" My father spoke and with him was my stepbrother, Triton. At Zeus's feet was Jason, at Hera's feet was no one, same as Mr. D. At the feet of Apollo sat a girl I did not quite recognize, she must not be a second generation heroine. At Artemis's feet sat Thalia, at Aphrodite's feet was Piper, at Ares's feet was Frank, at Hephaestus's feet was Leo, at Demeter's feet was Katie, at Athena's feet was Michael, at Hades's feet was Nico and Hazel, and at Hermes's feet was Connor and Travis.

"Father, I've come with news of my first mate." I wasn't too nervous about telling the Titans that I would be marrying Rhea, but now, well my throat is extremely dry, and somehow these robes that are supposed to be comfortable are squeezing me. I could already feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead and my hands were a bit shaky as well.

"Well, go on nephew, tell us who the first lucky lady is." They were all oblivious to the fact that the information I was about to give them would be shocking, in fact my father and Zeus seemed to be exited to know who she was, leaning forward in their thrones in anticipation.

"I will be marrying your mom..." the words had come out, but unfortunately I was so nervous that the only person that actually managed to hear them was Rhea, and that was because she was standing next to me. I knew I couldn't do it so I looked over at Rhea who just sighted.

"What my dear fool here is trying to say is that he will be your new stepfather, son." Well it's out there, hopefully Rhea want too blunt with her wording.

"I'm sorry mother, but could you please explain what you mean, I seem to have misheard you, for a second I thought you had said that-"

"That Percy and I will be marrying. Well you didn't hear wrong, son. That is precisely what I said." She grabbed my hand and hugged my arm. "Percy and I will be marrying at the end of the month." Well the reactions were partially what I had expected, while some, not so much. Both my father and Zeus leaned back in their seats as they were shocked in place. Hades wasn't taking it any better, in fact worse. He was mumbling incoherent words and his eyes were wide open, guess he's still processing what he just heard. Hephaestus began to tinker with some machine to block out what was going on, Aphrodite had a evil smirk on her face, but her eyes showed something else, if I didn't know better I'd say it was envy. Artemis had left along with Thalia, and then there was the laughing. It came mainly from Apollo, Hermes, Triton, Connor, and Travis.

"Shut up you idiots. In case you haven't realized it yet this means he's your step-grandfather." Mr. D said something smart for the same time, looks like the news had a bigger effect on him that I had expected. At least he managed to get them to be quite.

"Are you telling me that this punk here is going to be my grandfather."

"Yeah I'm not too happy with the idea of me having to babysit a millennia old baby either."

"Hey! You wanna go punk!?" As if sees could do anything.

"What? You want the old man to show you some moves? You could learn a thing or two, child." So yes it's really weird but it also means that now I can poke fun at these guys.

"That's it punk, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Sit down you brute! You couldn't beat him when he was a young demigod, now you don't have a chance in Hades at beating my nephew." Looks like my uncle was finally shook out of his stupor. My dad, however, seemed to still be processing.

"Hey! It's bad enough you use my name like that, you could at least try not to do it whilst I'm here." Hades apparently snapped out of it when they used his name. "Is this how it feels like when our demigod children get stepfathers? Cause, well, it's really weird. I don't want another man to be with mother, but at the same time she is lonely, and I don't want that."

"Well, uncle, that's how I felt about smelly Gabe. Then when Mr. Blowfis came into my mothers life I was hesitant considering her past life with marriages; however, when I noticed how happy he made my mom, I realized how that's what I wanted for her."

"Yes but, son, this is t the same. You are my son, but now you will also be my stepdad. Not only that, but you will also be your own grandfather, and then it gets worse cause when you have kids they will be my siblings and grandchildren. Percy, the family trees in here are already confusing, you don't need to make them a labyrinth. However, because it makes my mother happy, I'm okay with it."

"The same goes for me nephew, at least now I feel younger when I say my stepfather is only a little over two hundred years old." Zeus was okay with it, which wasn't much of a surprise. It was Hades I had been worried about, I know he was the closest to Rhea out of the three brothers. I looked over at him to see what he thought of the matter.

"Don't worry Perseus, I won't get mad seeing as you did restore my seat in the council along with my sister, but if you wrong my mother, there will be me to pay, am I clear nephew?"

"Yes, my soon to be son." A wide grin stretched my face. Oh yes, I would most definitely use this at any opportunity I got.

"Fates, what have you done?" My father/son sighted as his head shook.

"Alright son, I don't think you can surprise us any further, so go ahead and tell us anything else we need to know."

"Well, the only other thing of slight importance is that I had to confront one of my council members due to my relationship with Rhea, but don't worry, I was victorious and do nothing happened and we all just went on as if nothing happened."

"Well then, it doesn't seem like my nephew had anything else to say, an I personally don't have much to inform, so if no one has anything to say, let us adjourn this meeting." No one spoke. "Very well then, you are all dismissed." Mostly everyone left aside from Zeus and my dad. The two brothers approached us in mortal size.

"Son, I trust all things are going well?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Rhea and smiled.

"Everything is going perfectly fine dad. In fact they are going more than fine, things are looking great."

"That's good to hear, nephew. Now I hope you will take good care of our mother, yes?" Zeus spoke after giving Rhea a hug.

"Don't worry you two, Percy is being a great boyfriend thus far. I wouldn't have asked for someone else. Now, you two would excuse us, I think my dear boyfriend here promised me a tour of the city."

"Oh yes, I forgot that this would be your first time in the new Olympus. Don't worry I know the layout by heart, I'll give-" Zeus, however and thankfully, was stopped from saying anything more by my father.

"Brother, as much as I too would love to give them a tour, I'm sure we must have very important godly business do deal with. Besides, I'm sure Percy here can do fine on his own."

"Oh, ah yes, we should go do that brother. Mother, nephew, I hope you two enjoy your day." Poseidon merely nodded his head in agreement and they both flashed away. I took my lovers hand and gave it a light squeeze. She turned to look at me and I her.

"Shall we, milady?"

"We shall, my lovely knight." With that the two of us flashed our giggling selves to the entrance of Olympus. The place was beautiful. The first area was for smaller deities, such as satyrs, nymphs, and so on. It had decently sized buildings were they all lived, and a few stores here and there. After that was the shopping district. The shopping district was pretty self explanatory, both major and minor gods, nymphs, satyrs, and occasionally demigods would come here to buy everything from a flask of nectar to a replica of Athena's shield. The place was full of life and continuos activity. People arguing over prices, donkeys pulling on carts, women looking at dresses, people eating at the many cafés, and even children running around the district square. "It's beautiful in here, chaotic, but beautiful."

"It sure is, how about we get something to eat, it's already close to five and we haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning?" I had heard about a pretty good café around here from Thalia. Apparently they have the best pizza and frappé in the shopping district.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea, not that we really need to actually eat. We are immortals after all. However, I can't deny that mortal good is quite unique." We walked for a little over two minutes, walking through the district looking at the different sights to see. Finally we arrived at the café, it was three stories. The first had the counter and some table, and outside the fist floor had some tables set with a green metal fence surrounding them. On the second floor was a few more tables along with a bar and a stage where a some nymph bands and satyr poets would make occasional presentation. On the third floor, where we would be eating, was just the roof, it had no walls nor any ceiling, just tables and the nice breeze. We sat down and a satyr came trotting over.

"What would you like to eat today?" We was just an average satyr, but seeing him reminded me of Grover, I would have to pay him a visit.

"I'll have a greek frappe and a strawberry crepe." I looked over at Rhea and so did the waiter.

"For me just the same as him, thank you." After a few seconds the waiter had everything written down and bowed slightly.

"Your food will be right out my Lady and Lord." I always hate it when people call me lord. Maybe I should have disguised us as demigods, I forgot these people can sense auras.

"It's a very beautiful view from up here." There are few tall buildings around here, so this three story building is above most other buildings in the district, plus we got a table next to the railing so we get a good view of the outside.

"It sure is. The high view reminds me of back home. Back in the north there are many tall mountains, and if you reach the top, it's a very beautiful sight. When this war is over, I'll take you there, how does that sound?"

"It sounds splendid." Just as soon as she had finished the waiter had come back with two cups of frappe and two crepes. He set the cups down and then the plates.

"Please enjoy the meal, and don't worry about the bill, it's on the house. It's the least we could do for our savior." He did a slight bow and walked away after we thanked him. I for one never was too appealed to idea of rewards, but I would be lying if I said I didn't appreciate the occasional gestures such as these. They're not too big, but they show their gratitude and the thought, which is what matters to me, not the actual gesture. For the next half hour we talked whilst we eat. We talked about things as if we were just a regular mortal couple. After we had finished eating we left the table and the café an headed out to the godly district. This district was reserved for gods and goddesses. Each God was aloud to have a palace inside the city. Before it was only major gods, but I spoke to Zeus and we managed to make our ideas come true and now all gods have their own palace, including me. Though I don't really us it too often, in fact since its construction I have hardly gone in. Last I checked the boys now use it to get away and have some guy time, and they have completely turned it into a man cave. Which I actually don't mind. Though it's not exactly the best place to take Rhea on our first date I suppose. Instead we went around as I showed her some of the mansions that I personally think are the best.

After hours of looking at different palaces we reached a place I hold dear, yet wish to never go back in again. The Heroes' memorial. However, I come here every year, on the same day. I come here for the one love I never got to keep. The one I cared for the most. I wonder how she feels about this whole thing, the me getting married thing. Is she angry, of course not, she doesn't remember me, she's gone for rebirth. Still, if she did, would she be mad, or would he be happy for me. Unfortunately that's a question that will remain unanswered.

"Hey, Brain Freeze, you still there, or are you frozen in time." I had failed to realize that I had zoned out and completely ignored Rhea who was trying to talk to me.

"Haha, very funny. Well, we should probably be going." Before I could place my hand on Rhea and teleport us she stopped me and pointed at the memorial.

"See, you were clearly not listening, I asked you if we could go in?" While I'm sure she would love to go in, and I sorta would too, it's unfortunately getting late and I have something else I want to do before the end of day.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we must go. We have little time as it is and I'd rather not shorten it any further." She took my hand without complaint, but I could hear a faint 'So much for Lord of Time' scape her lips. "Maybe another time." I flashed us both back to our chambers in Othrys. "I still have things to do, you don't have to come along and if you do I doubt you would have much fun, so I suggest you stay her while I go take care of business."

"Alright, but please don't take too long?" She hugged me, while I was a bit thrown off at first I hugged her back. From the short amount of time I've been with Rhea I have noticed that she rarely shows her emotions of love in any physical matter, but fortunately she is becoming more comfortable with me.

"I'm afraid I cannot make any promises, wether I shall be back before Morpheus takes you or not I cannot say, I may be able to see into a possible future, but I must have a clear idea of the time, and unfortunately when I come back varies on a number of factors." She shook her head into my shoulder instead of saying anything. I was taller than her but not too much, and so her head fell perfectly into my chest. I flashed us to the bed and picked Rhea up as I lifted her up into the bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her and looked at her with a smile on my face just as she had one on hers. "Just don't stay up waiting for me, go to sleep dear. No matter what the circumstances thou shan't worry, I shan't ever leave milady, for when thou wakes I shall be at thy side." Seeing a content face in Rhea I was gone in a breeze of cold wind.

When I reformed I was in Central Park near the Hunters' camp. I turned into wolf form and dashed through the woods until I found the clearing were all around Hunters were busy getting the late night chores done. I swiftly trotted past all the Hunters undetected until I reached Artemis's tent. I jumped up and pushed the door with my paws twice as a nock. Not long after Thalia appeared with slightly red and puffy eyes as if she had been crying.

"Oh, hello Percy. What are you doing here?" She stood in the doorway clearly blocking my view of the inside as if she didn't want me looking inside.

"Um, well I came here to talk to Artemis.. Can I come in to see her?"

"Actually, right now might not be the b-" her response, however, was cut short by a voice originating from within the tent.

"It's okay, he can come in here whenever he wants. Besides I have to talk to Perseus about some matters to do with the upcoming war, alone that is." Thalia was reluctant, but after letting out a sight she gave me a slight glare and walked off to her tent.

"So what's so important that you felt the need for such privacy?" When I walked inside Artemis was in a similar state than I had found Thalia in when she came outside. Puffy red eyes and a bit of a soggy nose. I would have to ask about what was wrong, but knowing her the answers won't be easy to obtain. I would have to pry them out of her, but slowly and gently, otherwise she'll just hide in a shell and won't let anyone in.

"It's about an expedition to the north. Zeus wants us to scout the north for enemy bases and calculate numbers and strength. It'll be just the two of us while our corresponding groups will stay with one of the camp. Since your Pack is already at the Camp Jupiter they should just stay there, and my Hunters will stay at Camp Half-Blood." She listed off the mission as if she was my general or something and I was her lieutenant. Not her usual self at all. Well, actually she was being very natural with me considering I am a male and this is the way she treats most males, but usually not me.

"Alright, and what about the length of the trip, how far and for how long will we be gone?" Again her face showed no emotion aside from the red and puffy eyes.

"Zeus said that since you know the layout of the north, then you should be the one to lead us, and as for how long we will be gone, we'll be back when we feel like we've got enough intel." Her monotone and expressionless face are beginning to bother me. The only times I'm treated like this is when she's mad at me for acting like "just another male", as she likes to say.

"Okay, and when are we leaving?" hopefully now she shows a bit of emotion. Unfortunately the emotion she did show was negative.

"Zeus said that we can leave whenever you say is a good time. Since you have all this mates thing going on, he doesn't wish to get in the way and hopes you can find a time that suites you." Anyone else would have failed to notice it, but I know Artemis well, and she was barely holding back some anger in her voice when she spoke of me and my mates.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, you will tell me what is wrong with you, wont you?" There was a nock on the door after someone failed to open it.

"Milady, please let me in? Percy you still in there, open the door, Brainfreeze." I know Artemis very well, and since I know her very well I knew that as soon as I asked a question that she didn't want to answer she would then call Thalia through MM(Mind Message) and tell her to barge in and interfere in the conversation, saving Artemis from an uncomfortable position.

"Sorry Pineconeface, but we're having an adult chat. Please come back later, thank you." and that's when I put a dimension seal on the tent. The pros of being Lord of Time. Now no one can enter or leave this place by any means until someone inside the dimension beats me or I myself take it down. Artemis frowned after what I can presume was a failed attempt at flashing out. "Sorry Moonshine, but you can't leave until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Oh very mature of you Perseus, and such tricks only a male would have thought of."

"Well, I had to put this block up since I knew you would be immature and try to weasel your way out of this conversation. Which isn't going to happen, by the way. Now, tell me what's up with you, why were you and Thalia both crying?"

"It's nothing, forget about it." She stood up and walked over to her dresser. "Now, unless you plan on watching me change into my night gown I suggest you take that barrier down and leave." As she finished speaking, she pulled out her sleepwear from the dresser.

"Sorry, but it won't be that easy to get out of this one." Half way through the talking I snapped my fingers, making Artemis appear in her night gown. "See, problem solved." She sighted and laid down in her bed and ready to fall asleep.

"Well I'm really tired and in need of sleep." She rolled herself over in the bed. "You don't plan on staying here and sleeping with me, now do you?"

"And you don't really think something like that will fool me? Gods don't need sleep Artemis, and I can tell you haven't done any straining activities, for a god, lately." She stood up from her bed clearly focusing on her next excuse.

"Hey, don't you have-" I already know all the excuses she's going to make in advance and I have already planned a way to counter each one of them.

"Don't worry, I told Rhea not to wait for me since I wouldn't know when in would be back. Oh, and before you say that you need to take a shower before bed, you took one twenty minutes before I got here." The confused face Artemis wore was adorable, but right now I need to focus on the task at hand, getting her to feel better. "And before you mention my Pack, keep in mind that I already know of everything you'll say ahead of time. Cause I am time. Now, you will talk to me, and I'm not saying this because I'll force you, no, in fact, I've already foreseen it." She let out another sigh and plopped back down in her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She put her hands over her forehead completely covering her eyes.

"Look Artemis, I know you're not too keen with the whole idea of me having mates. In fact, I myself would be fine with a single one, or in fact I would have continued as I did and neglected the company of women. However, I just want you to know that no matter what I'll be the same man that saved you decades ago, I'll be the same man you befriended, and I'll be the same man that is the only male to win your approval."

"That's not the problem!" She threw her arms in the air in desperation and let them flop back down to her bed. Now fresh tears cascaded down her graceful face.

"Then what's the problem?! Why are you so upset about me and Rhea if it's not that?!" She ran her hand through her hair as she turned around. "Because, because..." she sharply turned around again. "Because you are a great man, you are the man that rescued me many years ago, you are the man who befriended me, and you are the only man a approve of, and so I'm afraid to lose you, that you'll get too involved into your work, that you'll get to involved with your mates, I'M ANGRY BECAUSE..." she fell down in a crying mess as I quickly turned back to human form and held her.

"Don't worry Artemis. You'll never lose me. I promise. This wolf will forever need a moon to howl to every night." She let out a chuckle, but since it was strangled with her crying it sounded more like a cough and a gargle.

"Percy, haven't you seen movies for the past two decades, you should know not to make a girl a promise you can't keep." Well, it's not like we have a TV set up in our caves. Though I did play Halo as a demigod.

"Well, while I'm not too versed in teen romance movies," Artemis quickly turned red at having given away her secret interest in teen romance movies. " I still wouldn't make a promise I don't intend to keep." She hugged me back and seemed to have finally calmed down. I never really liked seeing women cry, specially when I care about them. However, seeing Artemis cry was heart ripping. Like if I had written my whole life's purpose on paper and someone burning it. Like as you watch her, you know there is no meaning to your life if you can't stop her. "It's alright Artemis. Let's get you in bed, it's been a long day and you need to rest, or well I just want you to rest." I released the time barrier, and sent us back to present time.

"Snotface! If you don't open the door I'll kick it in!" The angry voice of Thalia was followed by loud banging. "Alright, you asked for it Percy." The banging stopped and I could clearly hear Thalia moving back to charge the door. Since the door opens inwards I stood next to it. When I heard Thalia running close to the door I quickly opened the door letting Thalia charge through the door and fall forward.

"Don't worry Thalia, we're done talking." I lifted Artemis back up and carried her to bed. And pulled the covers over her.

"What are you doing to milady? And what do you mean you're done? I barely nocked on the door a little while ago."

"Well, right now I'm getting a pretty tired moon goddess into her bed so she can sleep. As for the duration of our conversation, it lasted quite a bit. However, don't concern yourself with the details, it'll save you a headache."

"Thalia we're fine. You should go back to your tent. It's close to bedtime and tomorrow we'll be busy doing some things." Thalia lets out a sigh as she walks out of the room. I was ready to leave as well, but before I could Artemis grabbed ahold of my hand and stopped me. "Can't you stay here with me tonight?" I chuckled slightly at the irony of the request. Not too long ago she was making excuses so that I would leave, and now she's asking me to stay the night with her.

"While I did tell Rhea not to expect me back while she's still awake, it would still be rude if I didn't go back at all." However, she hadn't let go of my hand and in fact she had slumped down a bit and seemed very disappointed. i knew I couldn't bring myself to leave her, not while she's in such a state. "Ugh, fine I'll stay, but first I have to go run a quick errand, and then I'll be back." Artemis seemed to at least accept that answer as she let go of my hand and I flashed away back to my chambers in Othrys. I summoned done paper and burned a message to Rhea explaining that I wouldn't be back tonight, and if she woke up and I still wasn't her to not worry because I was busy taking care of some business and will be back soon. I set the note next to her nightstand, and looked over at her. She's always graceful, but also very stern. However, now that she's asleep her face is completely relaxed and so calm, it's certainly a beautiful sight. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and flashed back to Artemis's tent. There she was still not sleeping.

"So you didn't break your promise, very impressive considering you're a male. Now, keep me company, okay." I just nodded and went over to a corner and summoned a lazy boy. I sat down and reclined back. However, before I closed my eyes to go to sleep I noticed Artemis glaring at me.

"Fine, I'll do it." I transformed to wolf form and jumped up on her bed and curled in a ball. Finally I had though she was satisfied, but when I heard her cough I knew she wasn't. I transformed back to human and got into the covers. Artemis rolled over and layer her head on top of my chest as she wrapped her right leg over my right leg and crossed her right arm over my abdomen. Finally I could see a content smile on her face and for some reason I found myself thinking that all this effort was well worth it if I hit to see her smile.

(A/N: Hey mates, sorry again for the long wait, I would have had this done much earlier, but some stuff came up. Anyways I decided I'll be making my chapter from 5k to 6k words long each. However, if by the end of the day we can get five votes on this one chapter then I'll try to write a 10k chapter. Also this is just a hobby of mine, so it's not very high priority for me and often gets pushed back due to other things coming up. However, if I see a great increase in support I will consider making this one of my top priorities, meaning quicker updates. Song I'm listening to: Through Glass by Stone Sour.

P.S. So I just wanted to make a quick shoutout to sasukes223. He's helped a lot with the development of the plot for future chapters. He writes he's own fanfictions as well and they're pretty interesting so I suggest you go check him out. Well, that's all, so till next time mates, and don't forget to comment, vote, and follow.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	8. The Troubles of a King

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.

(Hey mates, here's a 5k long chapter for you. I hope ye enjoy it and please don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the chapter, and don't forget to comment, vote, and follow)

I woke up to find a mess of auburn hair sprawled on my chest. Moving some strands I found Artemis's graceful face. A maiden goddess, that was no longer a problem, but still, she would never stop hating males, and while she doesn't hate me, I'm still a male, so a relationship would be nigh impossible.

Instead of dwelling on matters that can't be help I snapped my fingers and appeared by the bed, a big fluffy pillow replacing my body. Lately I've been looking at every possible candidate to be my mate, specially gods and their children. Still, it's hard to spot out who will be or could be. I can't fall in love with someone by just simply looking at them. Unfortunately, I would have to spend quality time with every women I see as a possible candidate. Now, I don't mean to say I wouldn't enjoy that, but we have a limited time to get all my mates, at least the required mates. Now I couldn't just leave Artemis like this, that would be rude of me. I should at least wait until she wakes. Instead of leaving I decided to go outside and wake up the Hunters. I walked over to the wolves tent and walked in. As soon as I did all wolves stood and bowed as much as a canine can. Along with that my head was instantly filled with an entire chorus of "My'lord".

"Stand, for you are wolves, and wolves bow to none, even their King. We are all equals here, don't forget that." I was replied with many yes sir's, which I can deal with since it's not too formal. "Now, will you guys help me wake up the girls?" A wolffish grin threatened to split my face along with the wolves. That was all confirmation I needed.

Now, thankfully, all the tents were pretty much soundproof unless you wished to be heard. This would greatly go in our advantage as I had a wolf station himself in every tent, I myself was in the tent that Thalia had to herself, instead of sharing like most Hunters do. I MM the signal to all the wolves and together we let out a ear splitting howl, which had several immediate effects.

From what I was being told by other wolves, most Hunters let out unladylike screams and screeches as most jumped from their beds, only to land on the floor. However, no wolf could compare their howl to mine, for it was the mightiest out there, and as such shook the tent I was in to its very core. Thalia jumped out of her bed shooting random bolts everywhere inside her tent.

"EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE GET DOWN! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I just stood by as I watched the very tactful lieutenant handle the situation, but I could no longer hold it in as I let out a chuckle that then grew to a hysterical laugh. When Thalia heard my laughing inside her head she turned to look at me with a murderous look. "You little mutt!" And that was my queue to abort as I made a straight line for the door and ran outside along with the rest of my accomplices. "Get back here Perseus!"

I walked outside and got all the wolves to group up in a cluster and hide myself among them. I turned my fur grey and shrank to about two feet on all fours. The problem were my eyes but I managed to turn them black before Thalia picked me up to inspect me. "Having trouble spotting me, Thalia?"

"You know what, since all the wolves were in on this, and considering that all effected personnel is present. I say we all go hunt down a wolf each, how does that sound, girls?" Again we all sprinted for the woods. Now, what the hunters failed to realize is that while they may have vast experience with running through the woods, they'll never be able to outrun a wolf. Much less if I'm present giving all wolves in the area a boost.

Behind me was Phoebe with her spear; she seriously reminds me of Clarisse. Thinking of Clarisse made me remember that I should pass by and say hello to my old friends. More importantly I would have to come back as the Savior of Olympus. I looked back and checked where Phoebe was, and to my surprise she had kept up pretty good. Then again I was going pretty slow. I needed to throw her off, so I made a replica of myself made of ice and froze time. I ran off leaving my replica behind. It should keep running but it should eventually be caught by Phoebe, only to burst into ice fragments. I ran in the opposite direction as I ran by and did the same for the other wolves. Soon we were all back in the camp.

"Alright guys, go wild." As soon as the command left my lips all the wolves turned into humans and left to plant different traps and pranks on the hunters. I on the other hand went back inside Artemis tent and released the lock I had placed before I left so she wouldn't be awakened by the sounds. Inside was a still-sleeping Artemis. I teleported back in the place of the pillow below Artemis and waited it out.

About twenty minutes later a murderous look and neon green hair walked in. The green didn't stop at the hair as it dripped all over her pajamas. "Perseus..." I just pretended to be asleep. Artemis began to stir, shifting her legs and even tightening her hold of me.

"Just a little more Percy... just a bit more, please?" She began to mumble while still sleeping and in all honesty I felt like saying yes even though I wasn't intending on waking her up anytime soon. Instead I pretended to stretch in my sleep and I wrapped Artemis in my arms. Apparently Thalia didn't think that my ingenuity was humorous as she tried, emphasis on tried, to shock me but I easily diverted the bolt in a different direction exploding somewhere else in the tent. Unfortunately, the sound of the explosion was enough to wake Artemis up. She stirred some more and rubbed her eyes with her hands in fists only to then reveal two beautiful silver eyes. Very cute indeed.

"Perseus, did you perhaps, wake me up?" She said looking up at me with slight irritation. I simply shook my head.

"No, I was asleep just as well as you, until Thalia barged in and woke us both up." The look of shock and disbelieve on Thalia's face was priceless. Artemis looked over at Thalia with what can only be described as a murderous look.

"Out. Now. I want to sleep some more." Thalia's mouth dropped dramatically so, as she was gapping for a bit.

"Oh come on, don't-" Artemis's look only intensified making Thalia stop mid sentence. "So much for hating males..." I just couldn't keep myself from smiling at Thalia's barely audible remark. Though only I could hear it due to my enhanced wolf senses.

"Perseus, what time is it?" Great, first I'm her pillow and now I'm her personal watch. It took no effort to know the time considering that I was basically always aware of the time.

"It's four, thirty-six in the morning." Artemis just smiled realizing she still had quite some more sleeping time.

"Well that settles it. Thalia leave, Perseus stay still." She clearly didn't want either one of us to protest. Though in all fairness Thalia would be the only one to protest. I certainly don't mind staying a bit longer. "Well now that we are alone we can talk about our trip to the north."

"I thought you wanted to sleep some more?" She just held me tighter.

"I don't care to sleep more, I just don't want to move, I'm too comfortable. By the way, have you ever considered taking a job as the moon goddess's pillow?"

"Back to the main subject, please." as much as I enjoyed being in this situation I needed to head back to my chambers before Rhea wakes.

"Fine, I just though you'd make for a great pillow. You'd even come in wolf edition." When she saw the look on my face she decided to just go on with the subject at hand. "Alright, so do you have any idea of when we can leave?"

"I think I should be okay to go if you take the Hunters to the camp today and by the time they make it there I should be good. Also, I estimate that the trip would normally take us about a month, but thanks to me having power in the north I believe we can shorten that to a week, two at most, but that's just if some complication happens to arise."

"What sort of complications?" She smiled for some reason, as if she was hoping there would be complications.

"Well, getting lost is out of the question, I'll know where we're at, at all times. However, getting spotted by enemies, encountering a bit not-so-friendly deity, or if we find something of much value and we need to look in deeper, that'll take longer, and the worst case scenario is we, or at least one of us, gets captured." The last one served to get rid of her smile apparently. "Well, it's nearing my time to leave, so unless we have anything to discuss, I'd like to go say goodbye to the wolves."

"There is one last thing... while we're out in our trip we'll have free time often, so we're going to spend that free time teaching you how to shoot a bow properly." At the mere idea of shooting bows my stomach did backflips. "Mark my words, Perseus, by the time we come back you shall shoot like the best of them." I decided not to question Artemis's sanity for saying such a bold statement, so I just nodded my head. "Good, now you'll stay here for a bit longer, then you can go say goodbye to the wolves." I also decided not to argue, given I wanted to keep my manhood. After about another half hour Artemis finally woke up again and slowly got off of me and out of the bed. She looked like, I suppose, any girl would look like after waking up, but with a snap of her fingers she looked just as good as always. Perks of being a god I suppose. I too stood up and transformed into wolf form as I walked outside to stretch. Outside all the wolves were beginning to gather in front of me.

"I know we spent a short time together, my pups, but I believe I have trained you all properly in the arts of mischief, and so I must depart. Don't forget, however, to keep spreading annoyance in my behalf." With that we all gave one last howl, at the end of which I disappeared and reappeared back in my chambers.

It was 6:12 a.m., so I still had some time before Rhea would wake. I did the same thing as with Artemis and teleported to the bed as to not shake and wake Rhea. It wasn't long after that Rhea woke up. She turned around in the bed slowly as she looked at me. I stretched out my arms and pulled her in to a tight cuddle.

"At least I could wake up to seeing you. So how did things go, any complications?" She laid her head on my chest as I laid mine on top of hers. I wrapped my arms around the small of her back, and she wrapped her arms below my arms.

"Everything went fine, a little rough at the start, but things smoothed out from there. I also have to tell you that I will be leaving for a undefined set of time. Zeus has ordered me to join Artemis in an expedition to the north. Since I don't even know when I'll be back I would like to have a council meeting to tell everyone about my leap of absence. There is not set date or time for my departure, but the sooner I leave the better." She looked up and gave me a quick peck. So she is getting more comfortable with me, good.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She had a grin on her face meaning she was expecting me to do something.

"What?" Her grin only grew.

"Well, are you not going to make us breakfast?" It was more of a demand than a question though. I flashed us out of bed and held Rhea in my arms. After setting her down I went to our kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Just like yesterday I prepared two omelets and some coffee. I went back to our bed where I laid things down for Rhea and then moved over to my side of the bed. "So what all do you plan on discussing in today's meeting?"

"Well, I will inform the council about my leave, I have no information on the Norse, or Koios as of now, and I'll have to have a chat with Asteria after the meeting. That's about it unless you want to add something?" Rhea had quickly finished her breakfast, clearly satisfied with the taste and quality of the omelets again.

"No, not really. I've never been one to lead these meetings. Before Kronos was the one that would lead the meetings."

"Was he a just ruler, Kronos I mean?"

"Well, he was smart, rational, and had everyone's goodwill in mind at all times. However, he was not gentle or kind, he was an effective ruler, but not necessarily a loved king."

"Do you think I can do as well as him?" This was question I've actually had in my mind soon after I was proclaimed king.

"Well, I believe you would be an even better ruler, and a beloved king. Not only that, but I would doubt you would eat your kids if a prophecy came up." The last bit had a bitter tone to it, a still rough topic I presume.

"Okay, well we should head for the throne room. Don't want to be late to the meeting we called." Rhea took my hand and together we flashed into our thrones with our hands still interlocked. Inside the throne room no one was present, but not much later all the rest of the members began to fill their thrones. "Good morning my friends, we have much to discuss. First order of business, I will be leaving for some time."

"Where will you be going?" Asteria was using a much kinder tone with me now. It wouldn't be hard to guess why, but it's something I would need to check with her later.

"Well, there will be a cooperative mission between the Titan and Olympian council. It'll just be two people, Artemis and me. The mission is to go north and scout enemy territory, gathering as much information as possible, and without getting caught." Leto wore a troubled look, and she soon voiced her opinion.

"Why only you two. I understand that while Artemis will lose her power, Koios will be no match for you, but what if you two run into Norse gods, or worse, Fenrir?" I was slightly worried that something like that may happen. Alone I would be fine, but with Artemis and her weakened state, we're a much easier target.

"Don't worry. My biggest advantage over any of our enemies is my long list of domains, and more importantly my ability to accumulate more domains from people I defeat. Now, I know such technique would work on Koios because he is of our pantheon and a Titan. However, as far as how this ability of mine will affect any Norse gods, I don't know. However, so far I know that the Norse are having their own battle, and while they may not be able to defeat Fenrir due to their prophecies, I am sure they are holding him back. The only challenge we face is that I have to bring Artemis along with me, and I would have preferred to go alone, that way I only have to worry about myself and not a goddess turned demigod. Still, this is to further strengthen our bond with the Olympians."

"Well, should we not send an escort then?" Prometheus through the entire time had been in deep thought and had finally voiced his opinion, the man does not speak much, but when he does, its of good contribution.

"I'm afraid that in this such mission finding an escort that would facilitate things would be difficult, I have to take care of Artemis, and if the escort is also too weak, then I'll have to take care of him too. Anyways, on to another matter. recently Rhea and I visited Olympus, and there we saw many things which we admired. Well, we though it would be good if we remodeled Othrys. What do you all think?"

"Well, there really isn't any reason to remodel this area. We have restored the palace, which is honestly where we spend all of our time in. Besides we don't have residents in Othrys aside from other Titans." Leto had a valid point, but of course I had something in mind.

"Yes, you are right, it would be rather pointless considering we are the only ones here, but remember, this is a government of sorts. Think of our councils as countries. The Olympians are very strong and will probably soon become our allies, but we on the other hand are much weaker."

"You think that the gods could really defeat us so easily?" Atlas, while not an official member, was allowed to attend meetings.

"Yes, I do. For a number of reasons, but prominently because of two main reasons. they outnumber us since many of our brethren have gone to the void or have been locked away in Tartarus. The second reason is worship. Because they have such a flourishing city and demigods they receive sacrifices or prayers and such, granted not as much as in the days of old, but still a great number, specially if compared to ours. Now, we can fix one of those two problems by creating a city as well. However, I have one thing to ask. Would you all consider moving Othrys to the north?"

"Why would we do such a thing, the thought seems rather ridiculous." Atlas again opening his gods cursed mouth.

"Silence you fool, Lord Perseus speaks wisely. As king of Othrys, he is directly connected to the mountain, well as the mountain gets stronger so does he, and as he gets stronger, so those the mountain. Lord Perseus has already become stronger since they united the Earth and Heavens, but if Othrys would be located somewhere more north, then both Lord Perseus and Otheys would become stronger. The reason, however, for why this is so important is that, we all are also connected to Othrys. While we don't have such a strong connection as our king, the greater our combined numbers and strength the stronger Othrys gets and therefore our king. Moving north would just set off a domino effect that would start a continuos and never-ending strengthening of us and our mountain. Another thing I'm sure Lord Perseus has in mind is conquest. While Lord Perseus is not a violent man and would prefer to avoid conflictions as much as possible, he also sees the great benefit of conquest. Right now we are having to share control over the U.S. with the Olympians. Though really we only hold power over the city of San Fransisco. If we were to move north we could begin conquest of Canada from the Norse and become much stronger, and also if we creat a city we can attract immigration towards it and become stronger. As far as building we have an advantage over the Olympians." The poor Titan had spoken for far too long now so I decided to take over and give him a rest.

"We can accept any and all creatures. While the gods only allow pacifistic creatures into their city we can allow even monsters to come and visit us or live in the city, granted they would have to leave behind any sort of violent ways and pledge loyalty to this council. This would also greatly decrease the problem demigods have with rouge monsters. Plus, with monsters we can grow an army, so if ever actually needed we could take it into the fight. Also another thing you all must think of is having children, while I do intend to speak with the Olympian council about maybe releasing some of the Titans from Tartarus we also need more and younger Titans as well as demititans. Now, as you all know I do not condone the act of cheating on one's spouse, but for those of you that are not married you can have relations with mortals and if you are married come see me and I can make sure that the child you bare is a demititan, though I would prefer if you just kept them as a Titan." Mostly everyone in the room had dumb faces on.

"When exactly did you come up with all of this intricate plan?" Leto had been one of the few that had managed to keep up.

"Well, what can I say, I have a lot of Time in my hands." I'm allowed to make an occasional time joke as well. "Anyways, I hope you all are getting ready for the upcoming battles, you know, shaking of the rust from all these years." I looked around to see some simply nodding, smirking, or looking guilty. "Well that is all. Council dismissed." All began to teleport with the exception of Asteria and Rhea.

"Don't worry babe, I can take care of this alone." Rhea gave me a quick kiss and flashed off, probably to our room. I stood up and walked over to where Asteria was standing up from her throne. Now in mortal size I passed by her walking outside of the palace. She hadn't moved and I could feel her eyes on the back of my head. I stopped and slightly looked back at her. "Are you coming or what?" After that I resumed my walk outside with a second set of footsteps following mine. I walked outside and by the connection of the Heavens and Earth. "You know why we are here, yes?"

"Because I lost the fight yesterday?" She was avoiding the topic at hand. She clearly knew what this discussion would lead to.

"More specifically..." I let the thought float around for a while. After a moment of silence I turned around to face her. She was looking away from me, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"About the consequences of my defeat." I knew pushing her more than this would be too much, her pride would get in the way, so I took the initiative. I came closer to her and she began to back up slowly until I placed my hands on her shoulders. She slowly looked over at me. I didn't want to be too frontal, but I knew that I would have to take the initiative, so I pulled her into a hug.

Her body stiffened and stayed unmoving for quite some time. Finally she relaxed but still didn't hug back. "You know I'm not an evil person. I won't make you do anything you don't wish to, so I'll give you your freedom if you wish it." Now she had wrapped her arms around me.

She suddenly tensed again after a comfortable while of just hugging. "Do you not want me here? Are you giving me my freedom so that I leave?"

"No, I give you your freedom to do as you please. If you wish to leave then good luck in what will come in your path, but if you chose to stay you will be welcomed with opened arms, or if you wish to be with me, I will be with you." She was now hugging me much tighter than before, and not long after I felt my shirt get wet near my chest. She was crying, and I didn't know why.

I pulled a bit away and looked at her. I placed my hands on her face and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. "Why must you cry, do you not see that the flowers weep in your name?" As I said this the flowers surrounding us became sad as they tilted down.

"But they are not tears of sadness, they are tears of joy. Joy which I have not felt before. Joy that my heart is not accustomed to, and so I cry, because there is no other way my body can express more happiness."

"Well, then from your tears of joy, I now proclaim, that the most beautiful flower shall blossom. One that shall make even Demeter envious." And so it was. A single tear escaped her face, and fell onto the ground. Where tear fell, a bud came forth. Quickly, but gracefully, the bud grew to a light blue flower that had a coating of ice. The coating, however, resembled the stars, as it was dark with little specks of light. The same star ice began to surround a foot radius around the flower. "Only the pure of heart shall touch this flower, and only true joy shall melt the ice. To them who drink it's tea, immortality shall be granted. To those who dare touch the flower and are not pure hearted, shall be incased in a unbreakable coating of ice. However, thou must be careful, for if any part of the plant is consumed, it shall prove poisonous, and a poison to which there is no antidote." I bent down to pick the flower and it let me grasp it. I gently pulled the flower off the ground and it radiated in my hand. I materialized a simple clay pot in my hand and placed the plant inside, filling it up perfectly with dirt. The flower incased the pot in its star ice. I handed it to Asteria, who with hesitant hands grabbed ahold of the pot. The flower began to shine even more, and the stars in the ice began to glow brighter.

"Such a gift Lord-"

"There is no need for that between you and me, just Percy, and no titles please." I snapped my hands and the two of us were gone and appeared back in Asteria's chambers. She looked a bit surprised, like she expected me to be demanding of respect. "I am not a cruel person Asteria. I will be a kind partner in life, and honestly, to me calling someone with titles is not a show of respect, nor is bowing or any other show of 'respect'." She smiled up at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I grabbed the flower from her hands. I walked to the balcony and placed the flower where it was clearly visible from the outside. "May all who look upon this flower be reminded of the beauty of its owner. For she is as beautiful as this flower." I turned around to receive a hug from Asteria.

"Never in my life, never in my life would I have thought that a man could make me this happy, that a man would want to make me this happy." I hugged her back tightly.

"Now you have me to make you happy for all of eternity." She pulled back and looked up at me.

"Do you swear to that?" Her eyes seemed to scan my face as if trying to look for any sign of hesitation, and a worried and doubtful look was evident on her face. At the sight of my smiling face she seemed to relax as she too smiled back.

"I swear." She leaned up and gave me the most passionate kiss so far. It was slow but lacked no emotion or strength. It was a rare kiss, for it did not say, "I want you," but instead it said, "I don't want to lose you." Amidst our kissing an idea came to mind. I enjoy being around my domains. But for Asteria, the stars are far away, and she is still far too weak to travel there. However, I cannot possibly bring the stars to us, but I can bring us to the stars, and so I did.

After the flash of light had subsided I felt the familiar weight of my body gone. Asteria had not been expecting this and jumped away from me in weariness. However, as soon as her eyes fell upon the sight of the stars in space, she was awed. She looked around for a bit until, with an open mouth and wide eyes, she looked back at me. Suddenly I felt as I had been hit by a semi, but looking down all I saw was an Asteria who hugged me quite tightly as her eyes were shut tightly as if trying to impede the tears that were already on the way.

A weak voice, drowned by a chocked up throat, came out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. How will I ever-" I placed a hand on either side of her face as my thumbs wiped away her tears and my hands lifted her face up to look at me.

"Are you happy?" A slow but certain nod was her response. "Then there is no need to thank me or repay me. The fact that you are happy is enough to satisfy me and more." After that we embraced each other as we enjoyed one of the greatest views that exists. As new stars and new life were created and old starts and old life ended. It was beauty in its most chaotic form, yet beautiful all the same, if not more. Together in each other's embrace we stayed, and we stayed for long. In fact we fell asleep. To wake up, to the creation of a black hole not all that far away.

Asteria with barely open eyes turned over to look at me. "We should go, wouldn't want to make everyone back home worried." I took us back to Asteria's chambers in the palace.

"You're right we should, but I don't care about the others getting worried." She gave a puzzled look as if hoping for an explanation, but I only grabbed ahold of her hand and took us both to bed where I snapped my fingers and I was in boxers and she was in a night gown. We gapped as we were only able to stare at each other's godly body, pun intended. Getting out of my daze I stepped into bed as I laid there with Asteria falling behind me. After having her cuddle next to me and hug the right side of my body, we fell asleep.

(A/N: Hello guys, I know, I know, it's been a while. However I managed to free from my writers block, and I was at around 7k words. Then I thought that you guys have had to wait for quite a while for an update already so I decided to find a spot to cut this chapter off and update a regular chapter and update the rest around near the end of the week. On with the next order of business, an update on the upcoming months. This week is my last week of school and then I'm off to summer break. Summer break, I know what you must all be thinking, "Lots of quick updates." Well unfortunately no, that is not the case. The first week I won't be able to write at all. The second I should be able to, maybe. The third will be the same as the first. After that I will be traveling to see some family and play loads of rugby. Which means that, aside from the useless hours of waiting for the next plane and being on the plane, I won't have time to write for some time after I get to my relatives house. I don't know how much writing I'll be able to do during my stay with them and then after that I will be returning to start my third year of preparatory school. Which means that my first days back at my flat will be a total bloody clusterf**k as they are.

P.S. I like bonding with my readers, I don't like the feeling that I spend a hours writing this stuff and you guys spend hours reading this stuff but we are in many ways still strangers. Which is the reason why I do things like SILT(Song I'm Listening To). So if you guys want to share your SLIT that would be cool. I'll also be doing three new ones. NDS(Newly Discovered Song), RIF(Random Interesting Fact), and finally LOL(Lessons On Life). SILTS, NDS, and RIF are pretty self-explanatory. However as for LOL, it is basically a way to share some wisdom on life that you had recently acquired or squired from the before. I'll go ahead and place on of each on each chapter, but I'll post status updates for my followers to see before the chapter comes out. Don't forget to vote, commentary and follow. Also if someone makes a really good comment or makes a good RWBC(Reader-Writer Bonding Comment) I'll post them on the next chapter.

P.P.S. Hey also guys wanted to thank you so much in 5.5k reads and 150 votes. Keep it up guys.

SILT: How to Save a Life by The Fray

NDS: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.

RIF: Dogs are the only non-primate animals that's understand and will hold eye contact.

LOL: When opportunities come up in life they may never show up again and no one knows how long they'll stay , so seize the moment and take a risk here and there, cause otherwise, what's the point of living? )

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	9. Reacquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.

The stars. Such a beautiful sight. Yet, more beautiful is their manifestation, Asteria. Such truth I was blessed with witnessing. Looking down to find her head resting in the same spot it had the new for before, I knew then without a doubt I was in love. Not the sort of love to the point you would die for. No, it was far greater. For her, I would wage war against Chaos himself. For her I would travel to the very core of Tartarus and slay any and all who stand in my way. I knew from then on that she would be the most graceful of my brides.

I do, and will love all my mates the same. However, just as I know Asteria will be the most graceful, but Rhea will be the most level-headed. Such is the reason why she will remain the queen of Othrys.

"Is there something on my face, or am I just that attractive?" Whilst deep in thought I had stared intently at Asteria's face, something she seemed to notice me doing after she had awakened.

"I would go for the latter. I'm sorry, I did not mean to be rude and stare." Smiling, she have me a quick kiss.

"I don't mind, as long as it is you. Now, I believe that there is an outside world, one such we need to make our presence known, else have all worried." I checked the time to be around a quarter after six. Gee, I really stared at her for a while.

"Do not worry, I guarantee we will make it in time. I always do." With that I got out of bed, carrying Asteria with me bridal style. The unexpected movement caused a most adorable squeal to escape her lips. I said nothing, instead simply raised one eyebrow.

"What? I was not expecting this. Now stop giving me that look and get us some breakfast." I smiled at her remarks and sat her down on a seat at the kitchen counter. I knew Asteria wasn't a vegetarian, so I didn't have to worry about meat in her breakfast. So today I prepared some pancakes and bacon with sausage. I placed both plates on the table, squeezed some orange juice into two glasses, and brought out condiments.

We sat at the kitchen counter, enjoying our breakfast as we talk. I told her of my time as a demigod and she of her time in the Golden Age. Soon we, or rather I, noticed the time. Our secluded time had been fun and great, but there is still an outside world, and in that world we hold a daily council meeting. To which I must attend. We ate as quickly as possible and were on our way.

We arrived at the throne room before everyone else, except Rhea. She sat on her throne, quickly glanced at us and continued to look into nothingness. We both awkwardly went to our respective thrones. Sitting next to her made me feel so uncomfortable now, and the throne seemed to have shrunk in size because I felt so uncomfortable and the armrests were tight against my body. Though I think it was all thanks to the tension in the air.

"Will you two quit acting like you broke our sacred laws." I don't think my eyes have ever been wider. The voice which spoke such words was non other than Rhea herself. "Okay, so Asteria is the second mate for Percy. Do you guys really think I minded at all. I have come to terms from the start that Percy wouldn't only be mine. Granted, he will love me and I him as if I was his only spouse. Though I'm not and that's okay. You, Asteria, went through with being his mate despite knowing I was already with him and so will other women. I'm sure you didn't have a problem with that either. It's as Percy explained from the beginning. There would be no envy among his mates, nor any competition."

Her words were very true and I was stupid to have forgotten about something I had said. Rhea gave a good laugh as both Asteria and I let out a sigh. "Well, I for one am very glad to not have to worry about that, specially sense everyone will be coming in shortly." As I said this Prometheus was the first to walk in and then more and more until everyone was accounted for.

"Alright guys, I believe our king has some news to give you all, Percy?" She looked at me with such a playful smirk as everyone's attention was now focused on me and they were expecting something good.

"Well guys, um how to put this, I've found my second mate, and she is also a Titan, and she's also in this council." I gestured to Asteria as many turned around to look at the slightly pink tinted Titaness. "Now, I believe that is all. However, I will inform you all that I will be leaving to go to the camp and cities. I will look around to take ideas for our own city and such. I'll be back when I can. With that this council is dismissed." With that most Titans flashed off while some only walked off. I kissed both of my mates goodbye and flashed off. I appeared on the outskirts of Camp Olympus with my warrior attire on. I thought it most proper if I changed into wolf form so I did.

Now I believe that the campers do somewhat know about my existence, but they only know me as the Wolf of the North, or the Vóreia Lýkos, the Northern Wolf. It is also true that through the years there haas been some demigods come through the north for quest and other things, and have run into me and or my pack. From what I've gathered they have taken what they know of me, which aside from what I did in the war isn't a much, and have filled in the rest. This means that to them I'm more of a myth. Maybe today the myth will become a legend.

I trotted the outskirts of the camp along the tree line. For quite a while I stood aside inspecting the differences in the camp. All the things from the old camp are still here, however the cabins are no longer in use. Instead the campers seem to sleep in houses, houses that looked a lot like they were owned by some college kids. Now the cabins served as some sort of museum or memorial of sorts.

I went on looking around for a bit more, until I heard something coming. A demigod, one in danger. Outside of the camps borders a camper, a new one from the looks of it, was running from some monsters. I rushed out to the hill, and a few seconds later a horn sounded off, the same old signal.

Demigods ran towards the entrance, and one thing I did notice was that now they were much better equipped with better more protective armor and better weaponry. Around a group of ten fully armored and armed demigods rushed to the rescue. Unfortunately as soon as I saw the situation I knew they wouldn't be enough and backup wouldn't be here in time.

A girl around her late teens ran from around six hellhounds, two cyclops, and good old Meathead. The campers acted quickly as the made a curved formation around the girl as she fell onto the ground behind the formation. Three archers at the back began to deal with the hellhound and they began good, but with the cyclops and heel hounds they were forced to spread out, and the Minotaur was only a few hooves behind.

I knew I would have to step in now even though this was not the time I had hoped for. One of he hellhounds had swatted away a demigods sword and landed on him, thankfully he was able to hold the hound away with his shield.

I leaped in with that hound as my first target. In less than a second I had lodged my teeth into the hound as it cried and I could feel the beast turning into dust in my mouth, left a terrible aftertaste. "Leave now young ones. I'll take it from here." All the demigods looked a little hesitant, but knew a powerful deity when they saw one, so decided to listen as they retreated with two of them grabbing ahold of the girl. When I turned to look at their advancement into camp one last time I noticed a stubborn demigod had stayed behind and didn't seem to want to leave.

"Dear child, I hope you know what you are doing, but I suggest you leave with your comrades." the stubborn demigod, a girl from the looks, simply got in a battle stance to show she wasn't going anywhere. Knowing now I wouldn't be convincing her I turned back to the fight. There were only three hounds left, both cyclops, and slow Meathead had finally caught up. I knew the best way to deal with this situation and keep the girl safe.

I snarled as the ground underneath me shook and began to raise from the negative gravitational force that was a result of my power coming out. "Stand down or be prepared for Tartarus!" I snarled. Unfortunately none of the monsters heeded my warning as they foolishly leaped forward. I could have turned into my larger form and finish with these fools quicker, but they weren't worth it and if I did the whole camp would be able to see me. So instead I leaped forward so quickly I pushed the demigod back and broke the ground underneath me as I almost reached Mach one. Faster than what any present could register I had either bitten or slashed the remaining hounds. I made spikes of ice shoot out of my body striking the two cyclops and promptly turning them to dust. Last was Meathead, he tried to bring his axe down to strike me but with my control over time he was much too slow as the strike was miles away from its target. I went behind him where I gave a large burning gash on his back. Back to normal speed the beast turned around to face me. It roared and charged forwards to me, but when he was a few paws away I dig my claws into the ground protruding a large flat rick from the ground right in front of the charging Meathead. The impact crushed his horns and nocked him out cold. I walked around and grabbed it by the leg with my mouth as I dragged the still alive monster to the stupefied girl, who was just now standing up. I dropped the Minotaur right in front of her. "Finish him." Was my simply command.

"I can't, it's your kill, you fought them all." The girl greatly reminded my if an old friend. Even a Ted a bit like her.

"Girl, it's bravery that counts above skill, and you were brave enough to fight off this hoard by yourself, all for a demigod you have yet to even meet. You deserve the kill more than anyone currently present." the girl argued no further as he placed her sword above the beast chest and plunged it turning it to dust. The backup campers had finally arrived with the other demigods that had left, but they only came I. Time to see the girl kill the Minotaur as I had hid in the forest without anyone noticing me.

From then I stayed around looking at the scene. The campers walked around the girl giving her parts in the back and other shows of congratulations. The file lifted up her helmet to reveal pulled back brown hair and dark skin, but not black rather a light brown. She turned to look in my direction as if looking for me. I decided to be able to see me, but only my eyes as she finally spotted my icy blue eyes and I spotted her kaleidoscope eyes. A daughter of Aphrodite, a odd, but rather strong one. Wait, too strong, that's odd. More than just how strong and brave she is for a demigod. I noticed them all the list filled eyes surrounding the girl both from guys and a even a few girls. She wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, she was Aphrodite.

She knew I had figured it out cause I could see her grin my way. I then noticed all the campers leave her behind as they headed into camp as if all of them had just suddenly lost interest in her. I hadn't noticed it sooner because I hadn't given the demigods much attention, but now I can feel the power of a god coming from her, yet she tried to hide it, but I could still easily sense her.

Aphrodite walked closer to me were I hide in the bushes. "Oh my hero, you've saved me from great danger, how could I ever repay you?" Aphrodite used the sweetest voice she could muster, and acted the most dramatic possible.

"You could leave me alone." I never really liked Aphrodite. For some time I even blamed her for Annabeth's death, as her way of making my love life "interesting", and with how things are right now I don't need her doing that again.

"Oh, but how cold you are my hero, no wonder your the God of Ice." This women still treated me as if I was a demigod, and maybe it was time to show her that I'm not one to mess with anymore. I completely stopped time and dashed past Aphrodite and stopped behind her. When I let time continue a sonic boom erupted where I ran off, nocking Aphrodite down. Her face landed next to my barred teeth.

"What do you want goddess? If it is to play around with me, I warn you now, I'll make you my play thing." Despite my warning Aphrodite still did not take me seriously.

"Percy, don't be a fool, you may be stronger than me, but not by much. Besides, as long as you're in love you are vulnerable to me." When Aphrodite finished speaking she tried to stand, but stopped for two reasons. One was she physically couldn't due to the roots that grew around her binding her down to the ground. I rarely ever do this, the last time being that ritual with Uranus, but I went into my primordial form. Now when I do this and I'm still in wolf form, something special happens.

My eyes went from ice blue to a glowing green. My fur changed into brown with green luminescent streaks that covered my body in vine like patterns. Little specks of green light flowed around me. My new form and the much more immense power I radiated was the second reason why she wouldn't stand, because she was stuck to the floor in fear. "I warned you goddess." The floor under Aphrodite split open, but the roots stood there holding here up.

"Wait, Percy I-" but she couldn't finished as I jumped on top of her and the roots began to pull her down and I with her. Above us the ground closed up. We kept going down and down. We passed the underworld, and entered Tartarus. The roots holding Aphrodite caught fire, but metal roots were left behind still pulling her down.

The heat became stronger and stronger every time. All Aphrodite managed to do was scream. We quickly reached the bottom of Tartarus and the ground opened up again. The heat became too much for Aphrodite as her skin began to peal and blister with bubbles forming off her skin, and the closer we got to the earths core, the stronger I got and the more in pain she became. "Please stop, I'm begging you please, stop. I'll do anything you ask of me, just please stop." I never planned on killing her, specially now with the treaty, I just wanted to give her a little scare. Aphrodite just screamed with her eyes closed, until she stopped, opened them up, and found herself back at the surface as if we had never gone down.

"Anything, you say?" Aphrodite just nodded as she was a crying mess. "Stay out of my love life then." Surprisingly, Aphrodite shook her head. "I guess you still need some convincing then." Again the ground under us began to open up.

"No wait, please. I can promise not to mess with your love life, but I can't promise to stay out if it." Now this women was confusing me.

"What do you mean with you can't stay out of it?" I barred my teeth at her again.

"I just can't not be part of it, okay? You don't worry about it. I won't cause you trouble, but not by choice, I can't stay out of it." I just didn't understand what she meant.

"Alright, as long as you dint caused trouble like last time." I noticed that she still had blisters and what not, and going down there made her lose a lot of power, so it didn't come as a surprise to me that the wounds wouldn't heal. Since they wouldn't heal and I caused them I did the only thing I know to do, I licked her.

At first she panicked and screamed probably thinking I went to bite her, but then she calmed down noticing what I was doing. It may seem pointless but where I licked her body healed until her entire body was left like new. "Thank you, Percy."I got off her and retreated the metal roots binding her down. I began to walk into the forest again, but she stopped me. "Wait, Percy, let me show you, that I'm not a bad person."

I turned to look at her, if she could do that, it would surprise me. "And exactly how do you pretend on doing that?" Aphrodite stood up and walked over to me.

"Let me accompany you." Was her simple response as she began to scratch my weak spot, behind the ear. Bloody wolf traits.

"Fine, you can come with." Aphrodite grinned at my response as she hopped on me in a younger form. A very attractive sixteen year old. Once I had Aphrodite on my back I ran through the tress as I looked out into the camp. "How much has this camp grown."

"Yes indeed Perce, it's grown so much. The best part is the love. Now demigods get to live longer, and have mates, and get married, and have kids. It may come as a surprise to you Percy, but I enjoy all kinds of love, even that between parents and children."

"Wanna have some fun?" I stopped and turned his head to look back at Aphrodite. Both of us had mischievous smiles on. I explained my plan to Aphrodite and we separated off. I changed into pup form and walked around in the shadows unnoticed until he hid in some bushes near the arena.

Aphrodite flashed into the middle of camp getting the attention of all the campers. She was in her usual form so everyone recognized her. "Hello demigods, and demigoddess. I have heard of a little rumor going around camp, something about a wolf." As soon as she spoke shouts began as they all spoke of me, well the name they've given me. "Well children, I've come with said wolf. A challenge, to him who can take him on, a gift shall be given. To the arena, whomever dares to try." Even more shouts began as an excited uproar grew. Some demigods became excited, wanting to show off their skills and much more powerful than the legendary wolf they are. While some spoke of how crazy the idea of fighting me was.

Finally they had arrived at the arena, and the first brave soul came forward. A child of Ares, always a gloating bunch. The redhead walked to the center of the room, wielding a two handed sword with a single hand. That's when I stepped up. Trying my best to be a cute little pup. When I got to the middle of the arena I yawned and then flopped on the floor, about to take a nap. That got a bunch of "awes" from the crowd, mostly girls.

"This here is him, the Wolf of the North. Not very frightening, he's but a little wimpy puppy." What a fool. "He couldn't even beat me barehanded. This is a joke. Bring on a real challenge!" At the last proclamations of the Ares spawn I sprung into action. I leaped into the air causing a sonic boom as I broke sound speed. I placed a block though as to not make everyone present deaf. I ran past the demigod, but the simple force of my speed sent him flying.

"What, are you going to let a little puppy beat you?" The demigod in rage from being ridiculed stood up and ran towards me. He held his sword in one hand and on the other, a shield. I jumped up and bite into the sword, biting a chunk off. I spit out the chunk of poorly forged metal. I then ran up and as he throws I slash at me his sword broke against my fur, and in return I slashed his shield. Now the demigod was left weaponless and defenseless.

"Next" was my simple response as the demigod fell back in fear. One by one demigods went by, some stronger, some weaker. It no longer evans a question of who could defeat me but rather who could last the longest, granted I could defeat them all in an instant if I so chose. The longer the event went on the larger the crowd it gathered. Finally I had gone through all the demigods who wished to fight. I didn't hurt a single one, aside from their pride occasionally.

A figure I recognized came forward, Jason. "It's been a while old friend." I just responded by smirking. I sprinted forward to slash at him, but he was to fast as he pulled his gladiolus out and snacked me with the flat part. "Come on, don't tell me age has made you slow." I knew I couldn't stay in this form so grew to the size of a regular wolf, still in god mode. I growled and leaped forward, breaking the ground under me as I rocketed towards Jason. He placed his shield in front of him as I slashed. The shield took the front of blow, but Jason was still sent flying back, though landing on his feet. He dropped the shield as it was all dented and useless. Jason pulled out a second sword and both were charged up with electricity. Back in the old days our sword prowess was basically on par, now I wanted to see how much better he had become, so I changed into human form, easily much taller than him. My face was masked by wolf mask. Two swords both made of ice sprung from each of my hands. I dashed forwards Jason and him towards me. We clashed swords over and over again, neither landing a hit. However he was getting tired compared to me. It didn't help mattered for him that every time our swords clashed his would get covered by more ice, making his swords much heavier. Finally he dropped both swords as they were both basically blocks of ice. He shot into the sky and began to shoot lightning at me. I deflected two of them with my swords but they both broke afterwards. I could make infinitely more, but bow it was down to powers. I transformed into a gust of ice flakes, sharp ones two. I dodged every lightning strike that Jason shot at me. They were far too slow. I flew by him gracing his side leaving many small cuts. The sounds wouldn't heal either since the ice would cover the wounds not letting them close, great ability for fighting immortals. I hit his other side, making him lose balance and crash down, after that I went straight for his center crashing against him. When I got off there he laid, nocked unconscious.

That's when a few more flashes went off behind me, revealing my old friends. Leo was the first to step up and speak. "Good job, but do you think you can take us all on?" I just laughed, which scare them, because they knew I was never one to underestimate an opponent, or on this case opponents. This whole time I had been on god mode, time to step up my game.

A golden light emitted from me, all, even the gods present had to look away or close their eyes. When the flash was left, I had golden hair now, with golden blond hair. Titan mode.

Leo was the most eager to fight me as he jumped forwards. I honestly had never seen him jump so high. Dual wielding flaming war hammers. He threw one after another, at speeds that matched that of a meteor. They all flew straight at me, but slowing down time made dodging them easy.

Piper tried to come from behind me, but when she went to strike me I pulled out my scythe and countered slashing through her sword and cutting into her chest. I then used the butt of my scythe to hit her head. Though the strike sent her flying back, falling down unconscious.

Frank began to shoot arrows at me, but using my control over time they all eroded and turned to dust before they reached me. The good thing about my scythe is that I didn't need to be next to my enemies to hit, just by swinging I could send a streak of energy. Slashing four times I sent streaks after Frank. Franks managed to dodge them all but the last one caught him by the explosion from its impact on the floor. I sonic boomed next to where he landed. I raised my scythe to strike him down, but he managed to morph into something big, forcing me to jump back. When he finished there stood the king of the dinosaurs, the T-Rex. I knew just how to fight him.

I turned into wolf form, my thirsty foot tall one. Now in Titan mode I had golden glowing eyes and golden streaks that imitated the sands of time. Around me little sand grains flouted around me. If someone were to pay close attention to the sand grains, they burned through anything they touched.

I sprinted towards Frank, and he tried to bite me, but he was to slow as I have him a huge gash traveling from his rear leg to the snout. Frank fell in human form, with a rather large wound. He would live, all of them wound, they are gods now after all.

Hazel and Nico were both summoning a undead army, and when I say army I mean numbering in the thousands. They all rushed at me wielding all sorts of weapons. I decided to conjure my own army. From the ground came earthborn and I formed ice giants. There weren't as many in my army, but the undead were very fragile.

I then turned my attention to Thalia, who also seemed to have come. She had two hunting knives on her and ran towards me. I turned into a mortal and changed to god mode. Two hunting knives appeared in my hand as I ran to meet Thalia head on.

Thalia slashed down and the across to my face and then twirl kicked at my torso. I slowed down time to the point that I could have seen a bullet move like a falling leaf. I moved Thalia's hands and feet to miss me. Her downwards slash I moved to the right. Her horizontal strike I moved to far down so she hit sand. Her twirl kick I did not redirect, I just held onto her leg. I lifted her up and slammed her back down on the floor mocking her down unconscious.

When I turned around to the little battle going on between my army and the goth kids. Death breath and hazel had managed to get rid of my army, but were tired, so I just summoned more earthborn and ice giants. They just sighted raised their weapons and readied to fight more spawns.

Leo would have maybe managed a sneak attack were it not for his ways present dramatics as he screamed before striking me. That only resulted in me sidestepping and avoiding his hammer. When his hammer stroke the floor I stepped on it, not letting him lift it back up, and then I lifted up on that foot, turned and side kicked Leo on the face sending him flying towards the stands as the spectators tried to get out if the way , but I made a rock wall appear stopping Leo, and effectively nocking him out too. When I looked back at Nico and Hazel they both had been taken down by my little army. Well that was easy, didn't even have to go all out.

Aphrodite then stepped onto the arena floor. "Well my friends, it seems that the show is over now, and unfortunately there was no victor, oh well, that was expected. Anyways resume your daily activities." I pulled all of my old friends towards me using rock stretchers. I changed into my Titan mode to have better control over time. I used time manipulation to close everyone's wounds up and rejuvenate their strength. When they all woke up I stood there with a grin. However my mask, which was now golden, hid it.

"Hey Perce, or should I say Wolf of the North." Jason was the first to regain consciousness as he was the first to be defeated. "How long has it been since last time we spoke?"

"Over two hundred years I would say. I actually came here to see you guys. A little reunion of friends. Gather the other guys when they wake, we're going to the cities. Oh, also, later I'll be making an announcement to all the demigods, so we'll need them to attend their respective senates." Jason nodded and walked over to the rest of our friends waiting for them to wake up.

I walked over to Aphrodite, I offered her my arm, which she took, and I flashed us to New Greece. "Well, we have some time in this beautiful city, what do you wish to do." Aphrodite grinned, but I didn't fear what she had in mind, because it was an innocent grin.

She looked over at me and said, "I know just what to do, but first, you need a makeover, you'll attract too much unwanted attention the way you are dressed now." She was right, I would. With my warrior getup. I decide to take the risk and let her give me a new look.

After walking into a clothing store and into one of the changing room, which was rather uncomfortable to do with a women, but Aphrodite said, "We're all immortals here." After she looked me over for a while she snapped her fingers and I appeared in white suit, with a light blue shirt and white tie. My shoes were also white, and I had on a pair of shades. To complete it off I found a white cane on my right hand, which I recognized as my scythe incognito.

We walked together through the streets of new Greece, but I noticed that we were actually walking outside of the city. In between the two city, at a very high mountain stood a single temple on the snowy top. "What mountain is that, I've never seen it before?"

"That Percy, is the North Mountain." The North Mountain, I've heard of it, who's it is, and what it's for. It's my mountain, where my temple is held, and where anyone in need of a blessing of good luck for a quest, or adventure of any sort, comes.

"I've been told of it, and I hear the many prayers that come from it." I looked up at the mountain in awe, it was a beautiful snowy retreat in the otherwise warm city.

"Yes, and as you know you are known by many names and hold many titles. This is the temple of The Savior. Many people in need of help come here, of before they leave for a dangerous quest they ask for your protection, to save them when they are in danger. You may or may not know it, but right now you're actually the most worshipped god. Many follow your path, but since you do not interact you haven't chosen or allowed any disciples."

"Disciples, what are those?" Aphrodite giggled lightly at my little knowledge.

"Percy, disciples are people who devote their lives to following your path. Leaving behind their family and friends, any comforts they might of had in order to worship you solely. They learn your teachings and spread your words, but since you haven't been present you have no disciples, only devoted worshippers who wish to be your disciples." Now we were getting closer to my temple and I could feel my power growing as we did.

"What is the point of having disciples?" Now we were at the top of the mountain, at the doorstep of my temple.

"You see Percy, as gods we have duties. Ours are not as great as that of other gods like Hades or your father, but we still have some, and for you, it is guiding heroes, specially young and inexperienced, and saving those in need. Well, disciples helped us gods do our duties for us. Someone looking for advice from you may be helped by a disciple, or someone in need of a blessing from you might be able to get it from a disciple. Would you like to have some?"

"The idea of having disciples is interesting. How can I obtain some?"

"Well it's actually very simple. All you have to do is look for someone who is devoted to you and wishes to follow your path of life, you'll be able to aw who those are. Ones you have disciples chosen the whole system will be basically self-sustaining. Whoever a new follower wants to become a disciple, your older disciples will be able to teach them and take them in for you, without you having to do it yourself, of course whenever you gain a new disciple you will feel it, prominently because the more disciples you have the stronger you get. Also, we gave you this temple as a gift, but it is the only temple you have, you don't even have any shrines outside of this. Because a shrine must be blessed by one of your priests." As Aphrodite explained these things we walked around as I admired my own temple for the first time. It was all white marble. There were places carved out from the wall where statues if hauling wolves stood. At the very center a huge wolf statue stood. It wasn't menacing, it was instead caring and made you feel safe. I recognized this particular statue to be me. As two never-melting shards of ice were the eyes, and the rest if the body was made if white marble.

"Wait, now there's priests? And how do I get more temples and stuff?"

"Priest are like elder disciples, who are very attuned to you, and have an even closer bond with you. They have your direct blessing and can communicate with you if they do chose and you with them. You can only have one priest or priestess per temple. Shrines are like little spots were a statue of you or of your symbol of power. Anyone who prays to these shrines gains your blessing without you having to do anything. Temples have various shrines spread throughout, but shrines can also be found in people's homes, who wish to have you as their patron, or in general temples, temples that are for all gods and anyone can come in and pray to one of the shrines there. If someone wants a shrine in their home they need to pay one of your priests to bless the shrine, this money goes into your budget. Every temple has a vault where they store their money from donations, offerings, and such. You also get non-currency offerings, but you need disciples to sell these offerings to gain more capital. Every so often your other temples must give some of their budget to your main temple so that your main temple can have money to build more temples and shrines, or do any large project that you wish, such as a statue, which spread you control and therefor give you more power."

"That's quite a bit of information, but I've managed to get it all. Now, do I even have anything in my vault?" Aphrodite laughed at my question and I don't understand why.

"Do you have anything, you have everything. Percy, you are the most worshiped God. You receive donations, offerings, and all sorts of things left and right, and since you haven't used any of it, it's all stored up over the years. No God has even the quarter of the amount you have. Though it's useless just collecting dust until you get disciples."

"Alright, so I assume it's time for me to make an appearance, but how?"

"Well Percy, the most common way is by a statue of you, we gods can take control over these, no matter where we are, that way we don't have to physically be here to do things. Just concentrate on the statue you wish to manifest and then you'll feel s link, grab onto it, and you'll find yourself in the statue." So I did as Aphrodite told me and I focused on the big statue in the center of my temple. I saw a string like thing in front of me, a grabbed onto it and I found myself inside the statue, but it was as if I was the statue, as if I was on my large wolf form.

I don't know how they managed to tell that I did, but it seemed that all those present noticed my presence inside of the statue, and they all came forth and didn't bow, but kneeled at my paws. I just said what came natural to me. "Hello children, I have stayed secluded for many years. Over these years I've heard your many prayers and answered to the best of my abilities. Now, I shall give those who wish to become my disciples my blessing. Those who don't wish to devote their life to my worship and leave everything behind to spread my word, leave for now, come back later, but those who wish to devote their lives to me, stay and receive my blessing." As they were told most left, but a great amount still stayed, over thirty. I could tell that they all truly wanted to devote themselves to me. I let out a defining howl, all those still kneeling before me glowed bright white light. When the light died down they all had fur robes on that had the alpha symbol on the shoulder. I then heard Aphrodite speak in my mind.

"Now that they are your disciples you can appear to them in your divine form. And chose a priest." I did as she said and flashed down to the ground in my divine form, which was a my normal wolf form, but snowflakes flew around me, and wherever I walked frost spread. I was surprised to see that they were all looking at me in awe, but didn't burn to ashes. I could see light glowing from them, but some stronger than others, and then, a young and beautiful woman glowed the strongest. I trotted to her and nudged her with my snout.

"Stand, child." She did as I told her and she was now at my eye level. I circled her for a while as she just stayed still looking forward the whole time. "You swear off the company of man, to have love only for me, my cause, and what I stand for?" The girl said a firm yes. "Then I proclaim you my first priestess. I grant you immortality as well, so that you may lead all future generations. Serve me well and you shall be rewarded." She glowed even brighter, and the previous raven head had white hair like mine and her skin became pale, she radiated with even more beauty and now had ice blue eyes like mine. I could feel a much stronger connection to her than even that between me and my warriors. I even felt love between us, but not a mating love, I saw her as my pup, and I saw my blood now running through her veins, she was my daughter now. She had many intricate decorations on her robes, and a fur hat on her head that showed her status as head priestess.

"Now, Madie, come with me, I shall speak with you privately. To the rest of my children, open the doors of the temple, we are now fully functioning." My disciples went out to the front of the temple were worshippers stood. They told people to come inside and began to do their duties naturally. I notice Aphrodite sneaking out if he temple, she looked back at me, gave me a flirtatious wink and smile and was gone. I knew that if I was human form I would be blushing, and I didn't quite know why.

I then nudged Madie's robes and signaled her to follow me. I walked around to the living quarters of the temple where my disciples would live. The place was filled with dust and cobwebs since no one ever came back here. I barked once, cleaning the place leaving it spotless. "Don't worry father, I'll make sure this place is kept clean." When she looked at me as she spoke I turned into human form. I made myself appear in my late sixties as to not make it awkward for her that her father was about her age.

"I trust you will, my child. Now, let me show you where you will be staying." I lead Madie threw the whole area, showing her the living space for the other disciples, the kitchen, the offices, and finally her room. "This my child will be your room. Here you will sleep," I gestures towards a king sized bed, "there you will wash," I gestured towards the bathroom, "and here is where you will work." I walked over to the right side of her room where a set of double doors lead to a large office, filled with archives, a computer on a desk filled with everything she'll need. Behind her stood a large vault. "Come, let's look at what we have to work with." As I walked towards the vault a large key appeared in my hand, and a handed the key to her. "Open the vault my child, only you and I can do this." She walked up to the hatch and placed the key in the hole. She didn't need to turn the key as it glowed and the hatch slid back, and into the side leaving the walkway open. Once we entered the vault was filled with literal mountains of coins and bills. Some were old coins while most I recognized as the New Greece and New Rome coins. Other poles were gold objects, others gems, and other pelts and monster drops. There was enough stuff here to build a huge city. "Spend it wisely my child. Now I have your first official duty to accomplish today. You will be my representative today during a joint senate meeting."

"Of course father. When do we leave?"

"Now my child." With that said I flashed us to the Grande Senato, where the senates from both cities come together for joint meetings. I found my friends there bringing in all the other senators. I went to sit at the front with my friends at the thrones. They all seemed to have, what I could only guess to be, their champions at they feet, an I had Madie at mine. I guess that means she's my champion now, I would have to train her then.

Jason stood up to address the senators. "My friends for many years we have guided you as the heroes of the wars, and the gods of heroes. However, the boy, now a man, who saved us all, who sacrificed the most, who lost the most, who deserves the highest of praises and the most gratitude for winning the war. He is known by many names, but non but a few, know his real name. That is until today. I present to you all, him who is known most as The Savior, The Wolf of the North, Lord Perseus."

Whispers were now going about, I'm sure these demigods we're excited at the prospect of meeting me, seeing my face as to them I've remained faceless. I stood up in my older form. I liked this, for some reason it felt comfortable among demigods. To them I was a guardian figure, and it didn't feel right if I appeared to be around their age.

I stood from my throne and stepped down to the stage were someone giving a speech would stand. I grabbed my mask and as I pulled it away it disappeared. Traveling an old man, but not a wrinkly one, a rather healthy looking and fit old man. I had long white hair that I had pulled into a pony tail, and a long straightened beard and mustache. I walked to the senate seats walking among the demigods. I found an empty spot among them and sat down. "Hello children, I'm Perseus, but you all may call me Percy. Now all of you have received history lessons were my name has been marked out and my participation untold. Now I will clear things out. I was born in New York as a demigod son of Poseidon named Perseus Jackson. My mom thought the name would grant me good luck as Perseus was the only hero of old that had a good and happy ending. My first experience in the Greek world was when Zeus's master bolt went missing. My father was blamed and I as his accomplice. That was my first quest, to retrieve the master bolt. After I traveled through America and finally the underworld I managed to get the bolt and find the culprit. The culprit was Lucas Castellan, aka Luke. My next quest sent me out to the Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece, Mount Othrys to defeat Atlas and free Artemis, the labyrinth to stop an attack from Luke. Then finally I defeated Kronos at the throne room of Olympus. After that I was taken by Hera and she placed me in the Wolf House without memories. After being there for a while, I was sent to Camp Jupiter. There I and Jason worked hard to join the two camps, and eventually fight Gaea herself. Finally at the original Mount Olympus in old Greece I defeated Gaea, there I became a god and left." I stood up and faced my friends. "Now there is a new threat, new enemies, and new heroes will arise."

I walked out to the middle stage to address everyone. "Now, before in the past we gods kept the truth from the mortals, now, we will tell you of the problems that arise. A Titan by the name Koios threatens to defeat Olympus. He himself cannot defeat Olympus on his own, but he has allied himself with a very powerful enemy, an enemy from a different pantheon. Koios is the Titan of the north and knowledge, and he had found a way to push the spiritual north further down. Here, in the cities, we are not in trouble, but up north in Olympus, we are in danger. As you know the gods, aside from gods like me, lose their power in the north. Well if the north reaches Olympus all gods that are not tied to the north will lose their powers, rendering us defenseless." By now there were whispers going around, most had fearful faces. "Now we will need help, and for this Olympus will form an alien a with the Titans. As you know the Titans have remade their council, and from this council to the Olympian council a treaty has been made, but for it to be fulfilled some requirements must be met, but guys shouldn't worry yourselves with those. All you need to know is that the gods and Titans will be working together to fight our enemies." As soon as I finished speaking shouts went around from those who knew that seeking help from the Titans was the only way, and those who refused to fight along them and hated them.

Slamming my crane down I yelled, "Silence!" When the words left my mouth a shockwave spread effectively silencing all the senators. "Anyone who has a problem with working with the Titan council can bring their concerns to me, the Titan Lord." No one spoke up. "I have made sure that no Titans in my council evil, while I cannot say that all Titans are good, such as Koios, I can say that any Titan, anything for that matter, thy as is related to the Titan council in any way is good, and does not wish to fight the gods. It is true that some do not wish to help the gods, at least not entirely, but non want to fight the gods. Does anyone still oppose the cooperation of the gods and Titans, does anyone still think that the Titan council is evil?" Non spoke up so I continued. "Now, this brings us a new topic. Othrys has been opened up again, but only the palace for the Titans. The rest of the city is yet in ruins. To change that, to make the Titan council stronger, and have a bigger bond with the gods I will be recreating the city. This means a great deal of things. More Titans pledging loyalty to my council, more help to you guys from the Titans, and less monsters, meaning safer and longer lives for demigods, and demititans."

"Perce, exactly how will this city reduce the number of monsters?" Jason asked me.

"Well, you see, it won't actually lower the number of monsters, it'll only lower the number of hostile monsters. The city will be open to monsters, as long as they pledge their alliance, and monsters will be allowed to join our army, along with mortals, demigods, and demititans. These monsters will change, they'll still resemble their old selves somewhat, but they will become humanoid, and be able to speak four tongues, Latin, Greek, English, and Tarton. Tarton is the tongue of Tartarus, in other words the tongue of monsters. Now, these monsters will become very much like humans. That includes the way they think and act. They too will have fatal flaws, some will be more honorable than others, some more violent and others less. Some smarter and others less. Now, another thing about these new monsters, they won't be monsters anymore. Again, they'll be humanoids, so if killed they won't go back to Tartarus and later reform, they will die for good, but unlike before they will be able to give body to new ones. However, monsters won't die even after becoming humanoids again, these are special monsters like the Minotaur, or the Chimera. These monsters will be reformed in Tartarus. It is important to remember that they will be people too, and should be treated like such. Any act against one of them will be treated the same as if it was done against a human. Hey have emotions as well. Insult them and they will respond like a ham would, compliment them and they will respond like a human would. Don't be surprised either if you find one of them to be attracted to you, or vise versa. In fact some species can only breed with humans. Such as special ones like medusa, or ones that only have one gender like empuosi. In the case of special races like the Minotaur, a half-blood will be born known as a hybrid. Hybrids are very strong. Combining the good qualities of the two races will carrying on little of their weaknesses. This will also happen between two races that can interbreed, but if lets say a human were to have children with an empousi, then there is a fifty-fifty chance that the child will either be human or empousi. Now, two cities will be built, one here, and the other will be reconstructed on Mount Othrys. The reason being that Mount Othrys will be moved further north. New Othrys will be then built here in between the two human cities under my temple on the mountain. Now don't worry, for easier access my head priestess here does plan on building two new temples in each city. Now, anyone here in the cities may be granted access as long as they abide by our laws. Any demigod who helps build the city is guaranteed a property inside of the city when it is finished. Also anyone who joins the army will be granted housing for them and their family. Worship to any deity is allowed within our wall as well. Now I entrust that you leave to tell all your comrades this information. I know there is much information to remember, but it's all critical and equally important. Now I must retire, and the building of the city will start as soon as possible. There will be a sign up sheet at my temple, and anyone who can serve as architects should report to my priestess. I leave you all now. Ponder on wether you want to be part of this or not, and how the Hades I managed to say all this in one breathe." With that I stopped time and walked outside. Resumed time and walked away.

I stopped at an alley in the Bridge, which is what they call the streets that join the two cities, and where the Grande Senato is found. There I found a beautiful young lady. "I thought you would never get out if there, stud." Aphrodite told me as she walked towards me. By the she got to me I was already in my younger form.

"Well I couldn't leave you out here all night, speaking of nighttime, it has only just begun, and we have yet to do anything in the cities. Anything in mind lady?" Aphrodite giggled as she clung to my arm.

"Are you suggesting we go on a date, good sir?"

"I suggest that us two, young immortals, take the night to have a good time. If that's a date, then so be it." We began walking the streets. We looked like very attractive mortals, that way we wouldn't get noticed as gods, but I'm sure that by ourselves we would get many glances, but non dared look as to not anger us as to them we must look like a couple.

I let Aphrodite lead me through the city to see where to go, as I didn't know much of the cities. I was surprised to find out that they had movie theaters in the city. We went inside one and Aphrodite showed a VIP card to the person at the ticket booth. We were given a separate room for two where we could chose any movie we wanted to watch. I remembered the movies that I had wanted to see as a demigod, but for obvious reasons I wasn't able to. I picked The Fault in Our Stars. It wasn't the movie I wanted to see the most, but I thought it was appropriate for the occasion. Aphrodite then picked Life is Beautiful. Both were very sad movies, but you couldn't help to be happy either. It was like reading Romeo and Juliet. The reader knows from the start that the two will die, but as their love grows for each other you can't help but be happy as you read it, but then feel sad because the characters won't know if their fateful deaths, whilst the reader does.

After we left the movie theater, which was styled the same way the movie theaters I had gone into were. Aphrodite told me that there were some people, mostly immortals, who preferred the old styled theater, and she was one of them. The whole time we had been very close, always having contact. Wether it was holding her hand, having her lean on me, holding my arm, or any other form of contact, I found myself to be comfortable with it.

We then went to get something to eat. I noticed how there were actually many chain restaurants that were famous in the mortal world. Aphrodite then explained that many restaurants here were either copies or the original owners were gods or demigods and so the restaurants inside if he city were the originals. Aphrodite took me to a restaurant named La Crema, it was a Tapas and Chocolate restaurant. We ordered at least three dishes and two deserts. It was rather good.

We walked some more until Aphrodite stopped in front of a huge villa. She pulled out a key and opened the front gate. "This is yours, Aphrodite?" Aphrodite only nodded to my question as she walked threw the hallways with me following behind her. Finally sh opened the doors to a room which was rather large with its own large bathroom and closet. This whole time Aphrodite had acted very attached, but throughout this time she never was flirtatious. Like we were already a couple and she wasn't trying to conquer because she already had me, so now it threw me way off when she brought me here. I had thought that maybe my first suspicions were wrong and she wasn't a list crazy goddess that busted to bed every good looking man there is, but then she brings me her villa and now to a bedroom.

"I don't tend to have guests here, but I had this room ready for such an occasion. Your welcome to stay the night if you wish. It's been a long day and you should be tired, so I suggest that you stay the night here." Oh, I guess I was wrong again.

I walked in and looked back at Aphrodite. "Thank you, for tonight, for your hospitality, and goodnight."

Aphrodite closed the door as she said, "Goodnight Percy." Though I knew he wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight. I have way too many things going on in my head, but I know just what to do in times like this. What always calms me down. I flashed out to Manhattan, New York.

I appeared in the streets as a wolf of regular size. I made myself look a bit dirty so as to pass as a stray dog. I found her only after five minutes of running through the streets. I had her scent memorized. She was at work still at a book store, though she was closing up shop. Finally she stepped out with her coworker. I was just sitting on the side of the store. When she passed me she looked down at me, patted my head and dropped a piece of beef jerky she had. Once she was a few steps ahead I began to tail her making sure she didn't notice. She liked taking alleyways to get to her house quicker, though I never liked it I couldn't stop her from doing it.

In a specially dark and empty ally I saw her looking around nervously. She may no longer be a demigod, but she never quite lost her sense for danger. Halfway through the ally three man stepped out from a space between two apartment buildings.

"Hello girly, why don't you make this easy and just hand us everything you have, resist and we might do more than we originally planned."

The first of the three men walked up to her and went to put his arm on her shoulder. The closer he got the more my blood boiled at the sight. Before he managed to put his hand on her though she grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the ground. "I warn you I know self defense." And I'm thankful she does but it won't e enough today. As the other men brought out weapons, a knife and a gun. I knew I would have to jump in and save her so I dashed towards the one with the knife first. I bite into his wrist and pulled him down. The other man tried shooting at my wildly to get me off his comrade as I was clawing and biting into him. On a lucky shot he hit me making me hit the wall as I cried out in pain. Mortal weapons may not cut us but they will blunt damage, and a bullet is like getting hit by a speeding car. I stood up on a limping back leg an still managed to jump on the guy with the gun. She shot wildly at me again but missed all of his shots. He was clearly new with guns and thought that if he got one he would be unstoppable and that probably explains this whole situation. I clawed his face billing him and then bite his leg making him fall, I walked in him and bite into his throat.

I had finally taken care of the remaining men so I turned to look at the girl. She seemed to be unharmed, but what threw me off was that she was grinning. "So you finally show up?"

(A/N: Hey guys, so I've had quite a bit of time to write but no actual connection to the Internet to upload. Well, I decided to make up for that 10k chapter I didn't give before, so here it is and I hope you like it. It's very possible that I upload more than one chapter at a time since I've been writing quite a bit of material, but rarely get the chance to upload, so if sometime thought this summer I don't upload for a long while its most likely not that I haven't written anything new, but that I haven't been able to upload it.

P.S. That also goes for comments. I always try to answer comments, and I certainly read them all, but if you send a comment and I haven't responded to it or anything it's most likely because I'm not connected to the Internet and haven't read it yet.

SILT: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

NDS: A Gentlemen's Coup by Rise Against

RIF: If humans could convert all the potential energy inside one pound of sugar into fuel, it would fuel an average car enough to go around the world around six times.

LOL: When you become disconnected from the rest of the word it may feel hard and boring at first, but you'll come to realize that it'll be the best time to connect with yourself.)

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	10. Old Faces, New People

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.

How in the name of chaos does she know about me?! She went over to me and kneeled at my side. She began to pat my head. "My little guardian spirit..." oh thank the gods, I thought she knew who I was. "... finally lets me see him. I've been wanting to meet you for so long. " I have too, just I couldn't, but today, I had no choice. "Come, I'll stitch up your wounds back at my place. You must be hungry." She began to walk the rest of the alley and patted her side to signal me to follow her.

She took me to her apartment. It was large enough and modest all around. This looked like the house of someone who either didn't spend barely any time in their home, didn't care much for superficial things, or didn't have a budget as large as the Kardashians, and she happened to be all three at the same time.

She set her keys on a bowl by the door, went straight to the kitchen as pulled out a bottle of water. She grabbed a bowl from a shelf and placed it on the floor and poured me some water.

I limped over to the bowl and started to lick up the water. The water began to heal my leg as bones mended back together and ripped tissue threaded back together.

While I was drinking the water she went back to the kitchen where she pulled out another bowl and this time some leftover pizza.

When she walked back over to me she placed the bowl down next to my water bowl and dropped the pizza inside. I wagged my tail and stuck my tongue out in hunger. When she was a safe distance away I jumped at the bowl and devoured the pizza.

The girl went into the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. "Come here buddy, let me get a look at that leg, poor baby, you must have a blood clog, your no longer bleeding." I ran to her bed, no longer limping, and jumped on her bed with ease. She had the kit out and the sewing supplies, but then she looked at my perfectly fine leg. "What the hell are you?" But she wasn't scared, as I had expected of her, she was curious.

She pulled my leg closer to her, and inspected it, no bullet wound, no blood, not even a scar was on my leg. "But just a minute ago you were limping on that leg." I jumped off her bed and rushed to the kitchen. I picked up the bowl of water with my teeth and dropped it next to her bed, I went back and jumped on the counter and pulled out a knife.

I went back and dropped the knife next to the bowl and barked at both things. The girl got off the bed and picked up the knife and sat next to me. "What am I supposed to do with this?" In response to her question I went over and lightly bite her hand with the knife and pulled it around and poked my ribs with the knife. "Wow! You want me to stab you?!" I couldn't exactly nod like a person so I just shook my head up and down.

She had an absurd look on her face. I barked at her, not loudly of course. In response she shook her head, she just wouldn't do it. I stepped back and got into a lunging position as I growled at her. She had slight fear in her eyes, good, I needed it for what I was about to do next.

I lunged at her with a feral bark and she, in a self defense instinct place the knife in front of her and in my trajectory. The knife cracked under my skin and I landed on her, licking all her face as she just laughed. Then she quickly stood up in realization that she had just stabbed me.

She looked at my unharmed body and then at the broken knife, then back at me. "What the hell are you?" I decided to play her a joke and went over to a table she had in her small study area. She had a laptop in the table and I barked at her.

She understood what I wanted as she went over to the computer, opened it up, and turned it on. When the computer was fully running I pointed at the internet browser and she clicked on it. I pointed at the search bar and again she clicked on it. I then picked up a pencil with my mouth and used it to type wolf on the search bar and then clicked enter.

"Well, that much I figured. You're too big to be a husky, but your much more than just a wolf, aren't you?" I shook my head up and down again.

I poked the search bar with the pencil and and she clicked on it again. I typed out Greek god this time. Her eyes went wide, half in shook and amusement, and half in disbelief. I shook my head vertically again. "Wow, so are you like the only one left?" I shook my head horizontally. "Who are you then?" I poked the search bar again and she clicked on it again. I typed out Perseus Jackson. I poked the link to my white page and she clicked on the page. The page basically gave this information.

Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson.

Birth date:

Birthplace: New York, USA

More info: Nothing is known about the father or the father's family. Mother is Sally Jackson, who then married Paul Blowfis and had three children. Percy disappeared at the age of sixteen during the massive storm of 2010 in New York, he is thought to have died during the storm, but his body was never found.

That reminded me of my mom. How I missed her. After the battle with the Giants her and Paul moved to my father's palace after a while. They were all turned immortal along their three daughters, and I occasionally go visit all of them, something I haven't done in a while.

"I'm guessing that's not what happened, right?" I shock my head vertically. We did the same process and I typed out Titan war. Then typed out second, but the search just came up with weird conspiracy theories. Then I typed giant war, and then second as well, and more conspiracies. "So you disappeared after the second giant war?" I shook my head horizontally. "The Titan war, then?" Now I shook my head vertically.

"But you weren't always a god, so what were you?" I typed out "demigod son of Poseidon" and some of my brothers from the old Greece showed up. "So the father that no one knows about, is Poseidon, and you became a god after the Titan war..." I shook my head horizontally, "...giant war?" I shook my head vertically.

"Why not after the Titan war?" This time I poked her with the pencil. "Because of me, but I wasn't even born?" I shook my head vertically and then typed out Annabeth Chase. Here white pages showed no information about her mother, and that her father was Fredrick Chase, and that he married and had children. All of this hundreds of years ago.

I poked a picture of Annabeth and then poked the girl. "But how could that be me?" I typed out "you died" and she was totally thrown off. I typed out Elysium, and then I poked her again and I poked the word. "I went to Elysium? Then how am I here?" I typed out Greek rebirth.

The info basically said that if you got into the fields of asphodel, then you could apply to another chance at life, and if you got into Elysium then you could do rebirth whenever you chose. "So I went for rebirth?" I shook my head vertically.

I then typed out "twice, third life." Then I typed out "isle of the blessed" and the info said that in Greek mythology, anyone who made Elysium and went for rebirth twice and gained Elysium again the second time and the third time as well, then the third time they would no longer go to Elysium, but isle of the blessed.

"So if I die I go into the isle of the blessed?" I shook my head vertically. She may be a new person, who's name I don't know, but she is still Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena inside, and as such she was taking the information quite well.

"Are you stuck as a wolf?" I shook my head horizontally. "So you can change back into a person?" I shook my head vertically. "Could you please do that? This is a little hard to take in, seeing you, a person that should be dead for hundreds of years now, means either what your saying is true, or you're actually a vampire and I'll be featured in the next teen wolf series."

I typed out "are you sure?" And she said yes. It has to eventually happen, so I hopped of the chair and ran to the bathroom. I pushed the door shut and with a flash of light I was back into my human body, my primordial human body. This way I look like my old self.

Black messy hair, sea green eyes, surfers body, and the same old mischievous smile. I stepped out of the bathroom and opened the door to see a girl with her hands on her eyes. "Can I look now?"

"You can look now." At the sound of my voice she stiffened, her hands came down slowly and a single tear ran down her face.

She promptly wiped it away and in a low voice she said, "Oh, wow, why am I crying I'm sorry." She then got a good look at my. "God, you look just like the boy in the picture, just older and a lot hotter..." she blushed at her own statement.

"Well, that's because I am the boy in the picture, and it's gods, not God."

"Oh, right yeah, sorry. So um, are you going to tell me all about myself? It does seem you know much more about me than I do myself."

"Yes, but not tonight. It is getting far too late, and I should get going. You know what, I'll take you to dinner, I'll tell you everything then. When is the earliest you could go?"

"Okay, and I could maybe go out to dinner, I mean... uh not go out, um, I could accompany you to dinner tomorrow, though I work the night shift, so not at night, I suppose."

"Well, then I guess I'll take you to brunch tomorrow. Do you have a preference, aside from Starbucks?"

"How do you know I like Starbucks?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you throughout your second and third lives, and in all three of your lives you love Starbucks, and plus you're as white as they come."

"Hey?! No I'm n-" I gave her a meaningful look, " alright, so I am a pretty stereotypical white girl, but there's nothing wrong with it. Where would we go then?"

"How do you like the idea of going to Mexico?"

"Hmm, I've never been to Mexico, but that would be nice, though I don't have a passport."

"Actually in your first life you wanted to, really bad, mostly to see the Aztec architecture. You did in your second life, you went to basically every Hispanic, African, and Indian country for church missions. Actually, that's what got you a spot in Elysium your second life. Oh, and don't worry about the passport, we won't need those. Well, I should get going, I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow." I was about to e red the bathroom again to flash away, but the girl stopped me.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I just want to, can I?"

"Can you do what?" In response to my question she walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"Can I do this." Tears began to pour down her face again. Poor girl, she probably didn't know why she was feeling the way he is, but unfortunately, the River Lithe cannot take away emotions and feelings, only memories. "I'm sorry, I don't know what took-" I pulled away and sipped the tears from her eyes.

"Goodnight Wise Girl." I kissed her. I know it was a bold move, but I didn't care. She closed her eyes into the kiss, but when she would open them I would no longer be there, but inside Aphrodite's house.

I was back in my room, and it was still a little passed midnight. I didn't feel any sleepiness at all yet, so I decided to roam around the villa.

I left the room and began walking until I reached the living room. I saw that there was a flight of stairs that led upwards. As far as I knew the villa only had three floors, and we were on the third. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to check out where the stairs led to.

At the top of the stairs there was a door, when I opened the door it led to the roof. It was a platform that then led to a tower where a large bell was. I decided to go up to the tower, so I walked across the platform and reached the other side. Oddly enough, the door to the tower was cracked open, as if someone had already gone inside but didn't close it completely.

I ignored it and stepped through still. Inside there was another stairwell, and I went up the stairwell. When I reached the top it opened up to a observatory with a bell hanging in the middle. A magnificent view of the entire city could be seen from up here, but what interested me the most, was the fact that Aphrodite was up here too.

She was leaning against the railing at the edge of the tower. I walked over to her and did the same as she did on her other side. "Couldn't sleep?"

Aphrodite let out a sigh and then looked at me. "No, I couldn't, I spent too much time thinking about today. What about you?" I pointed upwards to a full moon. "I guess that makes sense. By the way Percy, I have to thank you, for tonight." That threw me off. I have her a confused look and so she explained. "Tonight you treated me like a normal girl, not a slut it a whore like most people do. I get it so much, specially now days. How because I'm the goddess of love I'm always wanting to have sex. As such most people who go on dates with me or whatever just expect me to fuck them once the night is over, and it's just so frustrating. I can't be in a serious relationship. Most guys just want to get in my pants and then forget about me the next day. Hephaestus doesn't love me, and I would have been a faithful wife had he given me love, and the only reason why I went to Ares was because he gave me his love, or so I thought he did."

"I understand what you're saying. Love isn't about sex, it's about commitment. I personally agree with you, I love all of my mates so much, and honestly, I would still love them if I never bedded any of them. My love is not based on petty sexual desires."

"I'm glad you do understand Percy, you are the only one to ever do so. The funny thing is that I am constantly fooled, and maybe because I am a fool. The reason why I have so many demigod children is because a mortal shows a hint of love to me and they already have me in their grasps. I have a weak spot for people that will show me the slightest of love, because I want to love and I want to be loved, and I've gone so long without doing either of them that I guess I've be one desperate and I'll jump at any chance I get at loving. A bit ironic I guess, the person who struggles the most to find love is the personification of love itself. How cruel the Fates truly are."

I stood straight and grabbed Aphrodite, I pulled her into me and hugged her. "Don't worry Aphrodite, you'll find love, and if you haven't found love yet it's because it's just not the right time, or it wasn't at least, but when you do find it in sure it'll be the greatest of loves."

She was crying softly into my shirt and with a choked up and tear-drowned voice she asked, "You really think so?"

And I responded, "I really think so." She was nodding into my chest softly as she sobbed.

"Thank you Percy, for being the only one to understand me and not just judge me right away like the others, to think I'm just some easy one night stand." I summed a king sized bed in the tower and I carried Aphrodite to the bed, I laid he down, but she had a sad look on her face. Right now she probably thought that I was just going along, playing with her emotions, and that now I was gonna want my reward, but that wasn't the case.

I laid down next to her and stroke her hair, and whispered in her ear, "Mow get some sleep. You need it, today was a long day, for everyone. So just close your eyes and fall asleep. I'll be here to keep you company, and I'll be here when you wake up. So you just go to sleep now." She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes like I told her an fell asleep smiling. I soon followed her.

I woke up to the beautiful singing of birds outside the tower. At first I was confused as to where I was, but then I noticed the weight on my chest. I looked down to find Aphrodite cuddled up to me, and the memories of last night rushed back in. Last night she had confessed to me about who she really was, and I believed her, her words were sincere.

She had her caramel colored hair all over the place and covering her face. She was laid on top of my right side, so with my left hand I removed the hair on her face to reveal one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen.

I looked down at Aphrodite to see just how beautiful she was. She always wore makeup, but now she had none on, and would fit the description of natural beauty perfectly. She had nice smooth olive skin, silky caramel hair, he face was beautiful an perfect even without makeup, in fact I liked her face more without makeup.

The light from Apollo had yet to reach the tower, but sunrise came upon us, lighting up beauties face. She stirred and slowly her eyes opened opened to witness the rebirth of day. Her eyes were not yet fully open as the light still blinded her unaccustomed eyes.

She looked up towards me, a smile on her face, her sweet voice then said, "Good morning Percy, I'm glad to see you're still here."

"Good morning to you too, and I did promise to be here. Now, I have somewhere to be today, but I still have time to take you out for breakfast, so how about it?"

"I'm saddened that you have to go, but I would be delighted to go for breakfast with you. Where though?"

"How about right here?" She laughed as if I had said a joke.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I don't have a personal cook here, only up in Olympus."

"I know, which is why I'll be cooking for you today. What would you like to eat?"

"I didn't know you could cook Percy, and if you can, I'll have a fruit salad with yogurt and granola." She leaned up and kissed my cheek before flashing us both to her kitchen.

"You just go and sit down, I'll have breakfast ready for you in a second." Aphrodite did as I said and went to sit at a table near the kitchen.

I went into the excessively large fridge and opened the double doors. There was literally anything a chef could wish for, from simple ingredients like turkey roasted ham, to rare and expensive ingredients such as red gold.

I looked through the fruit and picked out the best watermelon, melon, pineapple, strawberry, and kiwi. I took out some vanilla yogurt and granola.

I cut the fruit into either slices or cubes. I placed them all in one large bowl then poured in some yogurt and granola. I used a spoon to mix them all together trying to get an even spread of yogurt and granola on all of the fruit. I poured the contents on a smaller bowl and sprinkled some granola on top.

For me I made my omelet with mushrooms, ham, and bacon. I added some spices to give it a little extra taste. I squeezed some fresh orange juice and set the stuff don on the table. I placed Aphrodite's plate in front of her, mine on her right, the pitcher of orange juice in between us, and two glasses to drink from.

I looked over to Aphrodite to see a satisfied look. "You like what you see?"

"And what I smell too. It looks great, smells great," she picked up her fork and took a piece of fruit into her mouth. After she had finished eating it she said, "and it tastes great as well. A job very well done Percy, in fact I think I'll have to hire you as my personal cook."

"Haha, I'm afraid that's not a possibility, but I'll definitely cook for you if I get the chance." Together we ate our food and talked about certain things. How life was in the tundra, or how Aphrodite had a few hobbies no one would have guessed about. Apparently she likes knitting and scrapbooking, but what surprised me even more was that she had a great fascination for poetry and of course romantic stories. She says that Romeo and Juliet was her favorite, because it depicted the precise love she has been searching for her entire life.

We had both finished our dishes and I stood up and cleaned the dishes with Aphrodite's help. "You know something Aphrodite, you're quite different than what people put you out to be." I told her as I passed another scrubbed plate for her to rinse.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you this whole time?" She asked me as she placed the plate back where it would go.

"Yes, but I mean about everything, but just the fact that your misunderstood and everyone just thinks you're in it for the sex. I mean pretty much everything about you, people just have it wrong. Most think you're just some dumb bimbo that can't do shit for herself. When in reality you're actually pretty smart, and would have no trouble holding a conversation toe to toe with Athena. You're more than just a pretty body and good fashion, you also like reading, more than most people would even imagine, you like knitting, I mean not even I saw that one coming. Not only that, but you also seem to have pretty good things to say about godly matters, and maybe you should start voicing yourself more during council meetings." We were done putting up the plates away now. Everything was clean and neat. Then I noticed Aphrodite looking sad, she was smiling, barely, but her eyes betrayed her, they showed sadness, but more importantly regret. She had her hands on the countertop, fresh tears were falling down onto the marble.

"You know, it is nice to at least have one person understand who I am. Someone who doesn't just want to get their way with me and then vanish like nothing ever happened. Honestly Percy, I think the reason why I complicated you're love life with that Annabeth girl is because, because I was jealous, I was jealous of how in love you two were despite not knowing it yourselves. You and Annabeth shared the exact love that I've been searching for millennia, and, and I am truly sorry that something so beautiful and perfect had to end. I never really told you, or anyone why I played around with perfect couples, but I'm telling you, because you're the one I owe the biggest apology to. I've been bitter, almost all my life. I am the goddess of love for crying out loud, so how come I'm the one that doesn't get the perfect love, while others get to be in love all around me while I'm the one that gets left out. It wasn't fair, and for so long I hated those that did have the perfect love, the love that I should have, and so out of my bitterness I would play with their feelings, and sometimes cause tragedies. Now, I would have never caused Annabeth to die because you two shared the perfect love I do much envied, mainly because if I killed either of you I would have had to deal with your parents, but still, I did cause you trouble and maybe made your love life with Annabeth harder than it should have had to be, and I'm sorry that I did because maybe if I hadn't you could have been even happier with her while you had her. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused to all those perfect couples, and I'm specially sorry for having done that to you. I've been so corrupted by my bitterness that I've betrayed myself, I've betrayed love. What I am supposed to cherish, what I'm supposed to make grow, to help flourish and guard, is what in the end I hated the most. I hate myself for hating love, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated or if you still hate me, but I wish for redemption, I wish for forgiveness." She went from a quite sobbing and a little choked up voice, to a crying mess that could barely be understood as her tears drowned her voice out. Never in my life had I seem so much raw emotion out into one apology, never had I seem such a distraught person, that regretted her actions like she did.

She was fragile, like a rose petal, and the slightest of agitations would crush her right now. I didn't know why she chose me to be open with, but I wouldn't throw away the fact that she did, and instead I will respond like I should. I could tell she was weak on her knees as the emotions wrecking her body were becoming too much for her to handle.

I hurried to her side as she fell into my arms, no longer being able to hold herself up. All she could do was say sorry over and over again as she had both her arms folded up against my chest as her forehead tested on my shoulder.

I had one hand around her waist holding her up, and with the other hand I caressed her face and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Don't worry, I've already forgiven you, no need to apologize to me." She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes with a face that wondered if I was saying the truth, so I nodded. She smiled at that and rested her head on my shoulder again. Her sobbing was dying down and she was controlling herself better.

"Thank you Percy, really, thank you. Instead of hating me, reproaching me for what I did to you, instead of doing what would be expected of someone in your position, you chose to forgive me and more, you chose to be kind to me, a kindness that none have showed me before. To thank you I will make things up, I will no longer mess with perfect relationships, but instead I'll try my hardest to make relationships grow strong, and protect them from any harm. I have neglected my duties, my role as a goddess for far too long, well not any more, from now I will truly be the embodiment of love. I will look for love were I can find it, but I won't force myself to think someone loves me out of my desperate heart." She had stopped crying now, and she had a determined look.

"You know, there is one thing you can do, you've asked for my forgiveness, and I've happily given it to you, but there's someone who you haven't apologized to. Wanna do it?" I've never seen Aphrodite be so determined and interested in doing something.

"Yes, I will apologize to anyone who I've caused harm. Who is it though?"

"You just come with me, you'll know as soon as you see her." She nodded her consent. "But first I think we should get changed." Aphrodite looked at herself to realize what I meant. She was in a silk nightgown. She snapped her fingers and we both appeared in her room.

"Where are we going? So I know what to wear." Aphrodite asked me.

"We're going to a beach, in Mexico." She nodded and walked into her closet and came back out with a neon green two piece with black trimming, and a see-through blouse. She had on no makeup, as such I preferred, and sandals; and her hair was pulled back in a bun. I didn't know what brand the stuff she was wearing was, but it all looked expensive.

I snapped my fingers and appeared with some Massimo Dutti swimming trunks with a Lacoste sleeveless shirt and some Ray Bands. I had sandals on as well.

I took ahold of Aphrodite's hand and I flashed us both to outside an apartment in Manhattan.

I placed my fist near the door to nock and waited fifty four seconds before I nicked twice at precisely twelve o'clock.

A few seconds later a blonde girl opened the door. "Talk about being punctual Percy-"

"Annabeth?! How are you alive?" Was Aphrodite's first reaction.

(A/N: Finally! I get a chapter on this book done. I was tired of only posting A/N honestly. I just needed to get some thing cleared out first before I could update. Anyways guys and gals, I'm sorry for the long wait, and all that confusion, I hope this chapter makes up for how I bolluxed up that plot twist. Also a personal apology to Firewulf, I believe you were the one that was the most upset with this whole ordeal and his one of my readers that has been here since pretty much the start of my book.

P.S. Thank you guys so much for all the help at reaching 15k views, you are all awesome people.

P.P.S. I never thought I would be saying something like this, but just to clear any future confusion, I'm a guy, hints the name AllRugbyBoy13, and just as a side note, I'm the guy in the profile picture and the one that gets cropped out in my header.

SILT: Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil

NDS: None actually :p

RIF: If the NY was its own country, then it's police force would rank number twenty in the worlds largest militaries.

LOL: Sometimes when we make mistakes in life we look for forgiveness from others, but it's equally important to forgive oneself. )

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**

[So I really loved the reviews that the two chapters I posted this morning received, so instead of publishing these latest two chapters like I had planned, I'll post them today. However, if I'm not busy, or having trouble coming up with ideas, then it usually takes around a week to write these chapters, so don't expect uploads to be all that frequent. Having said that, I'm nearing the end of the next chapter. I will publish first in Wattpad, most likely today, and upland on FF second, most likely tomorrow.]


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.

(A/N: If you would like to see an animated TV show by Dreamworks of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, then please click on this link and sign a petition. We only need about 5k more signatures, so please click the link below.

p/dreamworks-disney-to-make-a-percy-jackson-and-the-olympians-heroes-of-olympus-cartoon-tv-series-tvpercy?recruiter=390545424&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink )

"Um, no, I'm not Annabeth, I'm Anna, Anna Welsh." A blushing and slightly intimidated Anna said. "Um, who are you? And why are you warring a bikini, in New York, during a temperate drop?"

"This here, Annie, is Aphrodite, and she is wearing that because our brunch will be in Mexico, at a beach, San Agustinillo to be exact. Also Aphrodite, I know what you're thinking, but she's not Annabeth, well she is, but she isn't. I'll explain later, but for we should get going." I got a determined not from Anna, who was blushing, why I didn't know, and Aphrodite, albeit slowly and hesitantly instead.

With approval from the two I flashed us to San Agustinillo. Where we stood there admiring the very different culture and atmosphere for a few moments. The people acted and dressed differently, had different tastes, and even very different transportation methods. As we walked the streets we mostly saw motorcycles, a common transport here, some trucks, passenger cars, bicycles, mostly kids, and the occasional high end car of a tourist.

I now noticed that Anna hadn't dressed for the beach, but she did get ready for hot climates. She had some green cargo shorts that reached mid thigh, a button up that had been tied high enough that her slim abdomen was visible, she had shades on, and some comfortable walking shoes. She looked like a extremely sexy American backpacker, the backpacker part being common in these parts, so she actually fit in the atmosphere, Aphrodite, well she looked a bit too flashy.

I told the girls to follow me to the restaurant and so we talked as we walked. "So Percy, would you be so kind as to please explain what's going on?" A not irritated, but perplexed Aphrodite asked.

"It's rather simple, she has already gone through rebirth twice, so this is her third life, I'm sure you know what that means." I waved at people passing by, or tossed some coins to a kid to get himself a treat.

"You know then that it's against the laws to interact with her, much more tell her about her past life." I let out a light chuckle.

"That may be, in your case, but I am not bound by your laws. So you don't tell her anything about it, I'll do the talking." I heard a grunt behind me as I finished talking.

I glanced behind me to find an irritated Anna. "Could you guys, please, not speak as if I'm not here?"

"Okay, we're here anyways." I said causing them both to look at the restaurant I was looking at, at our right, La Dolce Vita.

Walking up to the host, we got our tables right away since I had made a reservation. Once we were sitting down the host handed us menus and walked away. "Okay, now can you please start explaining who or what you are and I was."

"Do you have a general knowledge of Greek mythology?" She nodded her head and gestured to continue. "Well, as you know the gods fought a titanomachy and a giantomachy. Meaning a war with the Titans and later between the Giants. Well, some two centuries back, a prophecy foretold that a child of either Poseidon, Hades, or Zeus, would either be the key to victory or the factor that brings the downfall of Olympus, at the demigods sixteenth birthday in the second titanomachy. Well, I was born as Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon, making me a candidate. At my sixteenth birthday the battle of Manhattan of the second Titan war went on, and I defeated Kronos, who was hosted inside of a traitors body, but he switched sides in the end, committing suicide and stopping Kronos, thus becoming a hero. After that war we had a short window of peace for some time, but later the war against the Giants would begin. Hera came up with an idea to unify the Greek and Roman camp. She kidnapped the two leaders of each camp. For my camp that was me, and for the Roman camp it was Jason Grace. She took away our memories and sent us to the other camp, in hopes that we could serve as the glue sticking things together. He plan, somewhat worked out. This war also came with a prophecy, commonly known as the prophecy of the seven, because it predicted that a group of seven demigods would fight against Gaea and her Giants children. You and I were part of that group, and at the end we managed to defeat the Giants and kill Gaea for good, but at a cost. With the last bit of strength she had, she ended your life." Anna was taking all the information so well, granted I left out many details. A waiter came up to us and took our orders. I ordered a pizza while the others is ordered a spaghetti with bacon to share.

"What about me, who exactly was I?" I nodded and began to tell her the basics of her life story.

"You were born to Fredrick Chase, and Athena. Now before you ask how that's possible given that she is a maiden goddess, well she has brain children, meaning procreation is not required. You were not very much, appreciated by your father at first, him getting married to your stepmom didn't help matters. They, I wouldn't say hate, but despised you for attracting all those monsters you did. Eventually you ran away from your house. Later on you met a group of demigods. Thalia Grace, Lucas Castaliem, and Grover Underwood. You went into camp at a very young age, and from then you went on numerous quest with me from when I started camp, finally ending with us being at the throne room of the gods, fighting Luke/Kronos. It was because of you that Luke managed to see that what he was doing was wrong and switch sides. After that came the giant war, where you became part of the seven. Unfortunately, to deal a harsh blow, Gaea killed you with her last bits of power, for revenge." I looked over at Aphrodite who was giving me a weird look as if to say, "tell her, everything". I could also see it in Anna's face, she understood the things I said, but they left her with more questions.

"What was our relation, were we friends? Who was the blow directed at? Are any of the people that I knew still alive, and you haven't told me what became of you after the war?" I

Let out a deep breath and Aphrodite placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a supporting look.

"Our relation, we started out as a sort of rivalry. I was a son of Poseidon and you were a daughter of Athena. Not the best mix, as you once said. However, through quests e became very close friends and would have risked each other's lives for the other. The 'blow', while it effected many people, was directed towards me. Most of the seven and a few others are still alive as they have all become immortal, the only one that didn't survive, was you."

"Why was the blow directed towards you, why would it effect you so much, and you still haven't told me what became of you." I let out another breath, one I didn't know I was holding.

"The blow hit me the hardest, and it was directed at me, because we became more than friends after the Titan war. We began dating, after that, we fell in love, and the wars only served to make our love stronger. As such Gaea knew that my only weakness was you, and knew that to kill me, she had to first kill you. So she did, in her last minutes as you walked up to me, excitement on your face due to victory, all that was on mine was horror at Gaea's last few words. Next thing I know, you had been 'compressed' between two rock plates that Gaea had summoned, not even leaving a body to burn. I went on a rampage, decimating all the remaining army. When all that was over I became more than just a god, but a Titan and primordial as well. I was too devastated though, and so I secluded myself in my domain, the North. For many years I staid there, until I had to come back because of a pending war." I took a deep breath and let it out before I continued. "A treaty was made, between the Olympian and Othrian council. A marriage between the king of the Titans, me, and an Olympian or two children of the Olympians. This would work mostly because of my mating instincts as a wolf, which due to my status of being alpha, allows me to have multiple mates. The women in to marry must be found by the end of this month, and so far the terms have not been met, unfortunately, but we still have most part of the month left, and if no complications rise, we should know who I will be marrying soon." Anna nodded understanding the situation.

"You're taking this surprisingly well annabe- um Anna?" Aphrodite has a point, and I noticed this as well. She wasn't asking way too many questions like expected of a child of Athena, and she wasn't feeling out either, which is a surprise because she was just now being introduced into the world of mythology.

"Well, because if this is true... then that means I get to leave my boring pitiful life behind," so she didn't enjoy her life as a mortal? "I always felt like there was something missing in my life, but it wasn't something physical, more like a part of me. However, if this is not real then I must be dreaming, and thus I should be able to control my dream now that I've realized the fact that I am in fact sleeping. I tried imagining everyone naked with pig masks to see if something happened, well nothing did happen which makes my theory of this being a dream invalid, which in turn means that at least you two are real, and I know that you are not any regular person Percy, that's for sure. Wether what you say about being a god is yet in question though, and the stuff about my past and the wars, I mean you could have hacked into servers and created an online story for this stuff." She had a point. So I did the reasonable thing in this situation and rise my hand to the air as it started to snow, in a beach, in Mexico. It was no surprise to see little kids running towards it while parents pulled them back afraid of the white rain, which they probably had never seen before in their life. An old woman passed out and a taxi crashed against a wall having lost attention on the wheel. There were people praying to God as most thought it was the end of the world, another ice age.

"Was that really necessary Perseus?" I looked at the ticked of face of Aphrodite.

"Well in his defense, it did prove his point. Though I would have been convinced if you had frizzed my drink." Aphrodite let out a sigh.

"Just don't turn into a drama queen, I fear Zeus's dramatics had to go somewhere." I laughed at Aphrodite's joke while Anna looked at me like I had grown a third eye, so I quickly apologized an we moved on.

"So, how do I fall into this, and why is she here?" Anna said pointing at Aphrodite.

"Well, you weren't supposed to be in this, and I didn't plan on involving you in this mess, but the Fates though otherwise. Last night on that alley, if I hadn't come to save you, you would have died. As for the reason why Aphrodite is here, well she's here to say something to you." Anna was taken a bit back by my response about Aphrodite, still she looked over at her expectantly.

"Look Anna, I haven't been the greatest live goddess ever, I've committed crimes against my own domain, spoiling love between couples or at least making it a whole lot more complicating. Well, back when you were Annabeth, you and Percy were in love, it was a perfect love, but I messed with it, I made you two realize your love for each other later than you should have, and once you did fall in love I made things more complicating than they needed to be." Anna had a confused look, and I'm

Not surprised, but Aphrodite explained in more detail. "You see there was this one other guy, Luke, and Luke you saw as an older brother, but I manipulated your feelings so that you would get confused about it. Once I had let go control over those feelings and you realized that you loved Percy, I then began to tweak Percy's feelings making him confused, and eventually getting him to date a mortal girl. Apollo eventually figured what I was doing out and so he fixed my screw up. He made the mortal girl and oracle, which meant she would have to stay a maiden and single. So my control was taken away and Percy realized exactly where his feelings belonged. After that I no longer had control of either of your love lives, but then your beautiful love ended in tragedy. I'm here to apologize. I know you technically never lived through that but I still want to apologize. So in dirty about what I did to you guys. Even though you never had to go through it, I still want your forgiveness for making these mistakes and making your love life less enjoyable and in extent shorter since it could have started earlier if not for me." I remember that, I had spent much time talking with Apollo and in occasions I visited him or vice versa. Well we had a talk once and he explained how he caught on Aphrodite's plan back then and abruptly stopped it before it would get worse.

"I guess I forgive you... I mean I feel no remorse about it." Anna said, to Aphrodite's relief. She let go of a breath and slumped back on her chair like she had just taken the hardest calculus test to ever exist. Thought this whole time they had given us our food but we were to into our conversation to even eat. After we finished our already cooling food we stood up and paid the waiter.

"Well now that that's over with, Aphrodite, could you please take Annie here back home, I've got somewhere I need to be, and soon." Without another second to spare I disappeared in a gust of cold wind.

When I reformed I was back in Othrys. No one seemed to be around, so I went to my chambers that I shared with Rhea and before I went in I could help but look over at my old chambers. A involuntary sigh escaped my lips. As much as the matter angered me, I need to take care of it before I leave.

I walked over to my room and opened the door, when I did cold wind rushed out, what I found was a room, that had been entirely unaffected by time, thanks to me of course.

Walking in I went to my bedside where I sat down next to the sleeping figure. I slowly raised my hand and closed the doors with a gust of wind. With the other I snapped my fingers, and only three seconds later, the person laying down in my bed began to shift, she open her eyes and looked over at me. She stiffened and threw off the covers before she began to run for the door, but her body has been asleep for quite a while, and as result she soon stumbled and fell to the ground as most of her muscles had already given out from the sudden exertion. I simply got the satisfaction of watching and laughing at her. "This isn't funny! What did you do to me?! I can't move!"

"Well, maybe the fact that you've been asleep for multiple days now might have something to do with your inability to move. Now, you can continue to throw a fit, which considering how your face is plastered against the floor, is more amusing than anything, or you can stop and I'll help you get back on your feet."

She stopped trying, and may I add failing, to stand back up and sighted before roughly mumbling, "Fine." Satisfied with her answer I stood up and walk over to her. I had learned long ago that I could concentrate my godly powers into actual energy, and energy means heat, and if you have heat more atoms move more quickly, and if atoms move quickly enough, sparks begin to fly.

I kneeled down and barely touched the girl, but the effect was immediate, as her body jolted as her nerves woken back up along with her muscles. Was it unnecessary, yes, was cruel, a little, was it funny, most definitely.

"What do you want?!" She yelled at me as she stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What I want to do is help you?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You could be like all those other people and monsters I've met, and you just trying to deceive me."

"Look Alyssa, if I didn't wish to help you, then I would have not brought you here," I said gesturing around, "furthermore, I would have left you to die by the paws of those mutts."

"Alright, you have a point, now why did you bring me here? And where and what exactly is here? Also, who exactly are you?"

"Ah, so many questions, you would pass well as a daughter of Prometheus." Or a deity of knowledge. I summoned a chair, which initially scared her, but she eventually sat down, albeit reluctantly. "Where are we? Mount Othrys. What is it? Palace of the Titans. Who am I? Many things, but the only one that concerns you as of now is, that I am your friend, and trust me, in this world, having friends is greater than any weapon or power."

"Wait, so if this place is the home of the Titans, then are you a Titan?" She asked almost jumping off her seat.

"I am, among other things, why?" I could see that glint in her eye, I recognised it. I wore a similar expression once, at the prospect of meeting my dad.

"Well, my dad's a Titan. I figured since well I have a mom, he would be male. She said that I was the daughter of a powerful being, but she also said that he wasn't considered entirely good by the others. That means he must be a Titan right, you guys are the bad ones, yes?" I sighted before sitting on a conjured chair.

"Yes, your father is a Titan, I can smell the accident blood in you. However, your father is not part of this court, rather if he is he'll be punished for not taking care of you. Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked, I have an idea of who your father may be, but by the sake of my throne I hope I'm wrong."

"Tell me! Who's my father?! I want to know? I've left everything behind, please, I've come this far, just tell me?" This time she actually did try to stand up but I placed my hand on her shoulder keeping her on the chair.

"Look, Alyssa, if your father is who I believe he is, then that spells trouble. Not only for me, but most importantly for you, and your family. However, I can not say until I am certain. Please, just be patient, and I promise that once I know, I'll tell you, no matter who it might be, alright?"

She sighted and slumped back down. "Alright, but please can you hurry and find out?"

"Well that's what I was planning on doing just now, but I'll need you to come with me."

"I'll do anything necessary to figure out who my father is."

"Alright, then come with me." I stood up and walked towards the door and began to walk down the corridor as Alyssa rushed to keep up.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a friend of mine."

"Who is this friend?"

"Prometheus."

"Why him?"

"Because," I opened a door that led to room full of books, scrolls, computers, and many more means of recording information. "Prometheus!" I called out. "Might be able to help us."

"How may I be of service milord?" Said the old man, with the scarred face.

"Prometheus, how many times have I... just forget it, it's no use, you guys will never drop the formalities." I sighted and stepped aside to reveal Alyssa, who at the moment was drooling over all the books and stuff here. "Anyways, I wanted to know if you could help me figure out the parent of this child." He was about to ask a question, but I answered already knowing ahead of Time. "She's the daughter of a Titan, a male Titan who is not part of this council." Prometheus was quick to connect the dots and a solemn look crossed his face.

He sighted before walking away into his room, as he gestured us over. I grabbed the drooling Alyssa and dragged her with me. "Girl, come forth." Said the old and wise Titan. He grabbed a crystal of some sort turned around. Alyssa hesitantly walked foreword slowly until Prometheus became frustrated. "Hurry now, not everybody has all the Time in the world." Prometheus smiled at his own joke, which I didn't find funny, well maybe a bit.

"I'm a busy man Prometheus. Now, let's hurry on with this, shall we?" Prometheus looked over at Alyssa, sighing at how far she was standing from him. He pulled her over closer to him and placed the crystal in her hand.

"Hold it tight and don't let go, cause it will burn, slightly, I hope." We both gave him a look but he just said, "What? It's not like I got to practice all that often while being eaten alive on a rock!" I rolled my eyes while Alyssa cringed in disgust.

"Just get on with it." I told him, to which he responded to with mumbles.

"Alright," he cleared his thought before murmuring an incantation that was barely audible, and by no means understandable. The crystal began to glow bright white and Alyssa hissed loudly. "Hold it still, girl, the crystal is almost done now." Prometheus wrapped his hands around Alyssa's to keep her from dropping the crystal, and when he let go she dropped it as she flinched back and fanned her hands, which were red.

"You lied, that hurt like Hades!" I'm sure Prometheus would have told her to quit her whining, but he was far to distracted by the crystal that he had picked up. His face grew serious and he looked over at me and gave a stern nodded, confirming my fears and doubts.

"This is bad, this is really bad." I said aloud, setting I do when I'm in total concentration, I say what I'm thinking out load.

"Hey, I'm still here, and I have no clue why you guys are acting like I just contracted some terrible contagious decease?" Alyssa exclaimed, bringing me out of thoughts.

"You might as well have, girl."

"What do you mean?" She looked from me to him, and then back at me. "Perseus, tell me what's going on."

"Look, it's best we hold a meeting, to explain this to the council, and to you, Alyssa."

"You're right, that would be best, though I fear it may cause trouble among the council." I sighed and took hold of Alyssa's shoulder.

"And I fear you are right friend. I'll have a word with Alyssa here, you go and call the meeting, if anyone asks why, tell them that I did not explain why."

Prometheus did a salute where they cross their chests with a fist. "Yes milord." He walked away and in the direction of the throne room.

"Come with me." I said before walking out of the room, Alyssa soon behind me. "There are some very important things I must speak to you of, concerning our current situation." I began walking towards the throne room, but took the longest possible route. "As of now, we are considered to be in a state of prewar. The Olympians are being threatened by a rouge Titan, and another pantheon. To solidify the bond between the Olympian and Othryian council, a treaty between the two councils is being made, and to show the gods that's we do not plan on causing another war. If the treaty is signed, then the Titans will help in the war against the rouge Titan and the enemy pantheon."

"How does any of this concern me though?" We had left the palace and were no standing in a small courtyard in the back. Near a tree in the very centre I stopped and turned around to look at Alyssa.

"Look, Alyssa, let's just say that some people here, won't take kindly to your existence, considering your parentage. Some will brand you as an enemy, without first hearing you out. It will seem unfair, and that's because it is. However, you are under my protection, and I am ready to vouch for your innocence. With that said, people will still be wary of you and will keep a close eye on you, making any mistake is not an option, for if you do, they will go after you, and if that's the case, there is little I can do to protect you."

"Alright, but who is this father of mine? I wish to at least know the reason why they'll hate me so much." I sighed and turned around and walked back inside.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, for now stand behind my throne and don't come out until I say so." As I was finishing saying that I walked in the throne room. "Ah, I'm glad to see everybody showed up, thank you Prometheus!" I exclaimed in order to garner the attention on me and allow for Alyssa to go behind my throne unnoticed.

I sat down and looked over at the Titans before me. "With all due respect, milord, why have you called for this meeting?" Leto asked.

"Well, there are a few things I must inform you all of. The first is my departure, there is only a few matters I must tend to before I leave, so by tomorrow I will no longer be here. Second, the city of new Othrys. My temple is station between the Roman and the Greek city, and there plenty of space for a city to be established there. By the way, I would like Prometheus to speak with Athena about possibly recruiting her aid in the construction of the city. As for the city here, whatever buildings I can manage to restore, I will, the rest will have to be cleared and then replaced by new buildings." Some people went to stand, thinking that I was done, so I coughed loudly and they all say back down. "Now the last, and most important, topic is demititans, unclaimed ones that is. Recently I have found a child of a Titan, one that is well in her teens, and thus should be claimed by now, but has not been. This violates our laws, for you know demititans must be claimed before the eight birthday, and they're existence cannot be kept a secret from this council, but the culprit is not under this council. However, I want to make a point out of this, had she been the child of one of our members, the punishments are not minimal by any means." I cleared my throat and look to Prometheus who gave me a reassuring nod. "This brings me to the second part of this topic, the unclaimed child. Alyssa, please step out." The girl did as I have said and stood shyly next to my throne. "As I've said, we have figured out who the parent of this child is, and thanks to Prometheus. The father of this child is-" but before I could finish gasps ran out.

Everyone turned to look above Alyssa's head. There, a green symbol glowed bright. "She's the daughter of Koios!"

(A/N: So I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, like a really long time, and I apologise, but since I've returned to the states I've had little opportunity to write. Once I was closer to being done, my drafts had all been deleted from the server, and then since I rarely got to write, when I did get a small window, most of it was taken up by me trying to recall what I had planned on writing.

P.S. If any of you read fanfictions on , then you can now go on there to read this story on there if that's more convenient. I will always upload chapters here first thought, and on FFN second.

P.P.S. I am currently working on a collaboration to write a new fanfiction. The story is being uploaded by The_K1NG and it's a fanfiction where Percy is a vampire.

SILT: Blasphemy by Bring Me the Horizon.

NDS: That's the Spirit by Bring Me the Horizon. [I couldn't decide on which one, since I love them all, so I just put the entire new album.]

RIF: Scientist have been able to transfer the gene in the DNA in jellyfish that cause them to be bioluminescent, to house pets such as Cats and Dogs. This means that our furry friends can be altered to glow in the dark. This was usually used in fish to help track they're migration.

LOL: "Speak softly, and carry a big stick."- Theodore Roosevelt. )

{A/N: From now on anything that I write in here is directed at my FFN readers. Well, now you all are caught up with the story. Also, I have a some other stories in Wattpad that have only just started. If you'd like I can post the two more popular ones on here as well, but so far they only have one or two chapters since I dedicate what little time I have to mostly this story.}


	12. Travel Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.

"My lord, why have you brought her here? If the Olympians learn of her existence, which you have allowed to continue; moreover, the fact that you have sheltered here, it could break the unsteady alliance that we are trying to form here." Leto yelled over all the other Titans.

"Look Leto, if the circumstances had been different I definitely wouldn't have brought her here, but it was either bring her here or leave here defenceless in a forest. As for the Olympians, don't worry about them, I will speak to them about her, and if needed I'll vouch for her innocence. While she may be the daughter of Koios, she's not him. They, better than no one else, should understand that the evil of your father does not define you." I explained to the entire council, effectively stoping any from speaking. "Now, the only problem is that I leave tomorrow, and I'm not about to risk the mission over this issue, so, I'm leaving her here, in your care, and I don't want leaving until I get back, and by no means will any of you inform anyone outside of this council about her existence. I'm not asking that you trust her, all I need you to do is trust me when I say that I trust her." I finished saying with a sigh. Catching my air, I began to speak again, "Now that everything has been settled on that matter, this council is dismissed."

I stepped off my throne and walked away, with two people following behind me. When we were out of hearing range of the others I turned around and looked at the two expectantly. One was Prometheus and the other was Alyssa. "So you're gonna just leave me here with these people, I mean, did you say the many looks they gave me?" Alyssa demanded.

"Look, I know this isn't ideal for you, and neither is it for me, but if the Olympians find you and I'm not here to step up for you, then you're done." I explained to her.

"Okay, so let me come along then." She proposed.

"Sorry, but there's no way that is happening. It's far too dangerous of a quest. In fact it's being carried out by a goddess and a, I'm not exactly sure how to address myself as, an immortal, let's put it that way." I rebutted.

"That's another thing, could you please, for the love of Zeus, tell exactly what and who you are." She pleaded.

"Look, Alyssa, I'm afraid that a long story to which I don't have the time to tell. I promise that I'll explain things, just not yet. Now go, you'll be staying in the room you woke up in this afternoon." Alyssa huffed, probably unsatisfied that she doesn't know something. It reminded me much of how Annabeth acted in the same situations, but she would always find a way to get what she wants, which scares me to be honest. They might be different body's and memories, Anna and Annabeth, but they're still the same person on the inside. They think the same and act the same. Speaking of Anna, I think I'll visit her before the night is over, haven't actually told her I'm leaving, wouldn't be nice if she wants to talk to me and I'm nowhere to be found, actually, now that I think about it she has no means of contacting me, or anyone for that matter.

I'll think about it later, for now Prometheus is approaching me. "My lord, what is it exactly that you plan on doing?"

"I don't know what you mean my good-"

"You know well what I mean Lord Perseus. About this mission with the moon goddess. What do you plan on doing up there, and I don't mean with the women." Shit, scar face is smarter than I have him credit for, and that's saying something.

"Look, it's as simple as when I first explained it, I'll just go in the, have the goddess with me as a formality, take a peek at what their-"

"My lord, pardon my rudeness, but save me the bullshit. I know you well enough to wager that you plan on doing more than 'taking a peek.' So just tell me what it is exactly that you plan on doing." He demanded, crossed his arms, and have me a calculated glare.

There was no getting out of it, so I knew I would have to speak. "Look, I'm not planning on fighting this war alone or anything like that, I'm not that reckless. However, it's true that if I do a quick hit and run, maybe cripple their advancement south and their growing of army, that certainly won't hurt us. Just trust me my good friend. I won't let myself be captured, and I'll try to avoid a confrontation with Koios." I assured him.

Prometheus let his shoulders slump a bit as he let out a sigh of relief and relaxed some. It was one of those rare occasions when he would actually address me as if we were just friends, and not king and subordinate. "I just hope you know what you're doing lad."

"Don't worry man, I've got this under control. Well..." I looked down at my bare wrist, "it's Time to go." I flashed away, barely managing to see Prometheus shake his head.

When I reappeared I was outside of Anna's apartment. I went to go nock on the door, but then hesitated. What if she had someone else over, it would be rude of me to just intrude with, whatever it is girls do when they're alone. Actually, even if she is alone, it would still be rude to interrupt her private time, specially since I wasn't invited so she's not expecting...

"Are you gonna walk in, or are you just gonna keep walking in circles, either choice is equally amusing to me, so it's all up to you." I looked up at the opened door with Anna standing in the doorway. She had an eyebrow raised at me in question and her hands at her hips.

"Yeah..." is all I managed as I now noticed that she had a black see-through blouse covering her hourglass figure that was covered by a black shirt and really, really short shorts. Let's just say that the view was really kicking my primitive instincts on overdrive.

"You can either stop drooling like a dog, or come in with me." After that she turned back around, and I quickly checked for drool before shaking my head and stepping in.

"I assume you came here to deliver some important news. I mean it's..."

"11:38 with six seconds, yeah I know, and it is for a good reason. Also, I'm sorry for the bad timing and no heads up, but I just wanted to drop by to tell you something." I said, and stopped there cause I'm seriously not sure if I should tell her. If I do she'll be mad about me leaving, if I don't sell be mad at me for not telling her that I was leaving.

"Well, what is it, bark it out already, or did your brain freeze?" She was smirking at her own humour, which I will say was actually funny.

"Very funny, owl face." She just gave me a very confused look. "Never mind, forget it. On to what's important, I'm leaving."

"Uh... you did just get here."

"I mean as in I'm leaving the area, for a week perhaps, if things go as planned that is. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that and give you a means of communicating with me if needed. So, here, take this." I handed her an iPhone.

"Um, I already have a phone," she said pulling out a piece of glass. "Plus, this things is so outdated, did you by any chance steal this out of a museum? Oh, right, the whole immortal thing, guess it gets hard to keep up with technology." Great, now I feel stupid, and super old.

"Okay fine," I said throwing it away and pulling out another one that looked like hers. "here, and I know you already have one, but this one doesn't run out of battery, it has infinite memory, and it always has perfect connection so you can call me at any time." She just smiled at me smugly. "Let me guess, all of those come as standard features in this things." She just nodded with the same smug look on her face. "Fine, I'll keep this one and I'll just give you the number..." I was trying to figure out how the damn thing worked when Anna took hers and tapped it to mine.

"There, I've got your info. Now, unless your up for some Boche and reading, I think you should go." It was my time to smile this time.

"Oh really, what are you reading? I already knew since I saw what she checked out of the library, but I didn't want to freak her out and make her think that I'm a stalker, it's enough with me feeling like one already.

"The Fault in Our Stars by..."

"John Green, yeah I've read it like a million times by now, don't question, I had a lot of free time, and so I decided to step out of my comfort zone and ended up being hooked on reading, of all kinds really. Actually, why don't we just watch the movie?"

"Haha, yeah right? And can we also go back in time and visit the Athena Parthenon?"

"Yes, and yes." I said smugly. Flashing a copy of the movie in my hands.

"What the hell! That thing is supposed to be lost, along with so many other movies?!"

"Well I preserved this one from when it came out. So, you up for it or what?"

"Is that even a question?" She said dragging me of to her room. Then suddenly she stopped and looked back at me. "Wait, did you say we could go back to the Parthenon, as in the original one?"

"Well yes, but right now really isn't the best time..." she got real close to me and pointed a finger at.

"I don't care when, but we are going, no matter what?" I just nodded cowering under her intense glare. "Very good." She then proceeded to continue on dragging m and pushed me towards the bed as I obediently got on and she snatched the movie case from my hand and went into her closet. She came back with a DVD player that had collected quite a bit of dust.

"Hopefully it works. I haven't used it in quite a while as you can tell, and when I bought it off that antique place, it was already in bad shape." I got off the bed and walked over to her as she was struggling to plug it in her TV with all the different cable converters she had.

"Alright, step back." I said as I snapped my fingers and a TV and blue-ray player flashed into my hand. I connected them both to the outlets and then plugged them together. I replaced the older TV with the pane of glass that Anna had.

"There, old, but simple and easy." Anna just stared at me.

"Do you have any idea how much this stuff is worth? I can say good bye to my student loans."

"That's nice, but for now we could just enjoy the movie." She nodded and hoped on the bed and I did as well. She waved her hand in front of her and a hologram control pane showed up. She clicked stuff and the lights around the house died except for one dim around the room. She then waved it off and looked over at me expectantly. I sighed and got on the bed next to her and flashed a remote into my hand.

"What is that?" She frowned at the controller then gasped. "Is that a remote controller?!" She said taking it from my hand and started clicking buttons as the trey kept opening and closing, the TV turning on and off, and the volume going up and down.

"Alright, stop, you an check all this stuff out after the movie. For now just enjoy the movie, okay?" She nodded, handing me the controller back. I fixed the thing back up to play the movie and after the first second of the actual movie Anna was hooked and leaning on me. All I could do was look down at her, smile, and then continue watching the movie. Some things just never change.

Through the entirety of the movie Anna was well indulged in it and soon enough the movie was ending and Anna was silently sobbing as I placed my arm around her to comfort her. It had gotten rather late and so I wasn't surprised to see that soon after the movie was over Anna was fast asleep. this meant two things, one, that I cant get out of this bed, and two that ill be spending the might over with Anna. Not that I'm complaining, I mean this certainly isn't that bad way to spend my last day here before I leave to go to the north. I close my eyes and allowed for a pleasant dream to take over my subconscious.

When I woke up I found myself in the most pleasant dream that I could have. It's one that I had many times over the course of my two hundred years of immortality. I was back in my cabin inside of cabin three, my old cabin. Next to him was Annabeth, as she stirred and began to wake up. This is what I had dreamed it would be like after the war, just Wise Girl and I, enjoying peace for once in our life. We would eventually move to camp Jupiter, where Annabeth would go to school and I would most likely train the legionaries. "Good morning Wise Girl."

Annabeth would lightly giggle before she would respond, "Good morning Seaweed Brain." I would then get up and pick her up with me as she would yelp in such a cute way and I would carry her to the shower where we would step in and I would dose her in water, while I would stay completely dry. From there the day continued in just the same manner. we would joke and kid around, go to the beach, maybe spar for a bit, go to dinner, relax at the campfire with all our friends, and then we would fall back asleep in my cabin.

It was my favorite dream, and for a long time my worst nightmare. I would have the dream since Annabeth had died in the war, and when I would wake up I would turn to my side to find myself alone, and then I would go through the phases of depression and disparity . First I would sob my heart out and then it turned to rage, and it would only stop because Michael would stop ,e before I made the entire cave fall in on itself. It even came to the point where I hated falling asleep. I feared it, because my greatest paradise was also my own personal Tartarus, where I did not want to go to sleep because I knew it would eventually end, leaving me hallow and reminding me of what could have been, but what I ultimately lost. Gaea had accomplished her last wish in the end, she had left me broken. Actually, I didn't hate sleeping, I did not fear sleeping and dreaming of Annabeth, what I hated and feared was waking up to reality. Back then if I had the choice to fall asleep for eternity then I would have, and if it wasn't because I was the Alpha and the pack depended on me, I probably would have been to weak and fallen into eternal slumber, until I was woken back up.

However, for the first time I woke up and turned to my side, and facing me, was the most beautiful angel to ever be witnessed. her same princess curls, same strawberry smell from the farms at camp, the same glossy pink lips, and beautiful features. A pain erupted in my chest, but it wasn't from sadness but immense joy. I was like a homeless man after being deprived of food for so long, as I broke down, allowing for one of those rare moments, when I didn't have to seem like I was invulnerable, like I was immune to pain, I didn't have to act like the perfect Alpha or king, numerous demigods weren't placing their live in my hands. It was just me, and Wise Girl, and it wasn't a dream, it was reality, she was here and so was I, and this time, I would keep that way, I don't plan on losing her a second time.

Pulling me back to the greatest of realities, the voice of my angel called out for me, "Good morning Seaweed Brain."

I wiped the tears as quickly and naturally as I could so she wouldn't know that I had been crying. I couldn't help the huge grin that threatened to split my face though, as I responded, "Good morning Wise Girl."

I sat up and so did she. Then something came to mind, she never really knew about my nickname that she had for me. "Seaweed Brain?"

"I don't know, it just felt right, like a natural response I guess." Could it be that meeting people she used to know, more importantly being aware of her past lives, could they maybe be causing her to remember her past lives. If there was some way I could bring back her memories, any way at all, I would find it. I would need to talk to Hades about this first though. "Besides, Wise Girl?" She said blushing. "I'm not that smart."

"Oh please, there's no need to be modest. Anyways, I must really get going." I'm surprised she hasn't asked too much about the quest. Such as where I'm going? Am I going alone? Why am I going? Instead she just nodded with an innocent smile. Unfortunately, if she's anything like the Annabeth I know, which she is, that means she's up to something. I didn't have time to wonder about that though, not now. Right now, I need to go to Artemis and tell her that I'm ready to leave. "I seriously enjoyed the movie, and I'm glad you did too. Also, you can keep the stuff and sell it if you want, I don't really mind, I literally have a unlimited supply. Another thing, about the Parthenon, I already have something in mind, and I think you'll enjoy it." She just nodded, still smiling. After a second or two of holding her gaze, I disappeared in a gust of old wind.

When I reappeared I was perhaps three meters behind Artemis's tent. I walked around tapped on the flap. I heated some groaning and seconds later a messy Artemis opened the door, only to pale when she saw me and rush back inside before coming back out in her parka, her hair tied back in a pony tail, and gone was the pyjamas with moons all over them. "Hi Perseus, I suppose you're ready to leave."

"You suppose correctly Lady Artemis. Shall we go then?" She bit her lip and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Yeah, though I've got to think about where I'm gonna leave the girls. I really don't want to leave them in the camp, they still hate it there, and they'll cause too much trouble in one of the cities." To me the answer was pretty simple, my pack.

"Well, they can stay with my pack, the guys there are either too young and innocent, or already have a mate. Trust me, their all decent boys and men, I mean, they ought to be considering the way their mothers raise them to be." I suggested to her.

Artemis thought about it for a while before saying, "Fine, it's definitely way better than my other options."

"A word of warning, remind your hunters to try the best to not lay a single finger on one of my men. As much as they might dislike the male population my female members are very protective, and while they are not part of my warriors, they can all fight like the best of them, so just ask them to please call the urge to hit any of them." I asked with a sort of annoyed tone. I can remember last time when we were headed to Olympus, one of the hunters attacked one of my men because tried helping her put away her tent. Well, let's just say that thanks to Devine intervention the poor girl managed to leave the ordeal with just a few scratches.

Artemis sighed in frustration, more at how hard it would be to accomplish it, than at the actual request is what I would wager. "I'll try my best, but no promises. Now I have to go wake them up and tell them we're leaving. It'll take us about an hour to unpack, and another one to get a ride from Apollo. Just go wait for us at your camp, we'll get there as soon as possible." She told me and I just nodded in reply and flashed off.

I had flashed into my little section of the cave and walked around as everyone greeted me, having not seen me in a while. I eventually ran into Michael and called him over, regrettably interrupting his crafting class with the pups. "Hello, my lord, you haven't been around in a bit."

"I know, and I'm sorry friend, but I've been busy like a one handed wallpaper hanger. Anyways, I just came to tell you that soon I'll be leaving for the North, and also, the hunters will be staying here with you all of a while. Have your mate handle that, and keep the younger paws in check alright?" I informed him.

"No worries Percy, I'll have it all under control, you can leave it to me." He answered, to my relief.

"Thanks man, that's one less thing I've got to worry about. I'll be in my temple, checking one last thing out. Well, I'll leave you to your class, and hopefully I'll be back soon. When I return, we'll need to start training for the upcoming war, tell Mergath to ready his forge, we're gonna need some fresh gear, also talk to Speck about the new guns, we're gonna need mortal weapons as well, you know why." After I told him what to do, he nodded and I took off for my temple.

When I walked in I noticed that there were actually people in here, like quite a few. People turned towards me and ten back to whoever they were with and began to whisper amongst themselves. Finally I found a girl in white priestess robes, she had white hair, and pale skin, Madie.

"Hello, Madie." I spoke, and in turn Madie looked up from the young child she was speaking to. She said one last thing to the child and dismissed him as he left to join a couple, I assume his parents. Madie walked over to me. Before she reached me I walked off into Madie's office.

Soon Madie walked through the doors and closed them behind herself. She then turned back to me with a smile. "Hello father, what do I owe this visit to?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that soon, as in approximately an hour and a half, I'll be leaving on an expedition North. While I'm up there I'll be looking for a good place to move Othrys to. Now, the question I have for you is, do you want to stay here, and we'll keep this as our main temple, or do we make the new temple in Othrys our main temple and you can move into the city with me?"

"Well, if we do that, hmm. What I'm thinking is that we should try and keep this temple as powerful as it is now, and build an even bigger and better temple for our main centre in Othrys. While we may be concentrating our power in one spot too much, it's better than having your main temple outside of your territory." She answered after much thought.

"Yes, I think you're right, and by the way, how are we doing?" Madie grinned widely, assuring me of some good news.

"Well, over eighty percent of residents in New Rome have a shrine devoted to you, pretty much everyone in New Greece has one, with the exception of a few who can't afford it, but we are working towards getting them some for free. Our vault is pretty well stocked with rues, the new international currency, the leaders of the two cities signed a bill to make a coin that would work anywhere in the demigod world. A Rue is the base coin with a value of one, a Grimn has a value of ten Rue's, a Rus had the value of a hundred Rue's and a Tese has the value of a thousand Rue's. There are also Rufins, which are mainly used for large transactions, and are worth one million Rue's. I traded all of our sacrifices and donations into Rue's, and exchanged any old currency we had. In the end we have three Rufin, thirty-eight Tese, and about four Rus. With this we can start building temples in both cities, and soon, with s little more coin, I have calculated that we can build in the camp as well."

"What about Olympus? Should we think about building something there?"

"Well, presume you have a temple in Olympus already, and considering where and how you live, I'm sure it is quite vacant. It would be a prime place for a temple, and would only need some minor alterations. Also, this temple is dedicated to The Saviour, you that is, but most people don't know about your other, natures. In fact, none of your disciples even know, much less any of the new demigods. Should we maybe open up about who you truly were, and are? Many people aspire to be like you, and wish to follow your path and guidance. However, if they viewed you more as a person than a figure, I'm sure it'll inspire many more. So, what do you say?" I thought about what she said. So far people only know that I played some major role in the wars, and that I am the god of the North, Wolves, Ice, and Low Temperatures. Only a select few know me as the Titan of Time, or Primordial of the Earth.

"I think you're right, we should open up a bit more, introduce my other aspects, but, we should wait until I return, this is a matter that I want to go into full detail with you." She nodded her agreement at my proposal. "I should go now, Artemis should be arriving soon. Take care Madie, and don't hesitate to call me if needed."

"Yes, father." She responded as I flashed away. I appeared back in the forest outside of the cities where my pack was staying. As I had predicted a hunting horn could be heard in the distance. Soon, a group of girls clad in white, and a small pack of wolves came running this way. At first most of my man reached for their weapons or bared their teeth at a trespassing pack. I turned into wolf form and barked at my pack, who obediently backed off. Soon the hunters had entered with their wolves, which look more intimidated than a three year old facing Sylvester Stallone. I walked pass all my wolves until I was at the very front and first looked at the wolves.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, they won't bite, we're all part of the same family." Thankfully that helped ease the wolves who then proceeded to trot over to my side and began interacting with my pack. "Hunters, it is a pleasure to have you over once more, and I hope you will be able to enjoy your stay; however, as in sure you are already aware of, everyone in my pack, or visiting, will have an important role, and you must follow our rules and costumes during you stay here. Now, I'll be leaving with Artemis, and Sara, Michael's mate, will speak to you about the details." As I finished Sara handed her pup to Michael and walked over to the hunters and asked them to follow her as she led them into the cave. Artemis stayed behind and so I trotted pass her and nudged her side as I went.

"Where are we headed from here? You know the territory much better than anyone else." She asked as she came up behind me.

"Well, I'll transport us as close as I can to the enemy territory without being noticed, from there I can cloak us, but if we use any godly power, we will be spotted by Koios. This means that once we get there well have to resort to using mortal means for travel, and we can't use our symbols of power. While you may be deprived of your godly powers up in the north, that does not apply to your godly weapons, and I can keep them cloaked, considering that they don't get used. If, and only if, we are spotted, should we use any godly powers or symbols, understand?"

"Yes, it seems reasonable." She answered to my relief.

"Alright, one last thing, I will be capable of using a limited amount of low level powers, such as changing forms, or traveling relatively short distances, but for the most part the same goes for me, so don't expect me to be able to get you out of any tough situation."

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on it, besides, I can take care of myself." She said looking smugly.

"I have yet to see that, and get rid of that confidence, it'll prove fatal when we're in there. Now, we should head out." Without another word I wind traveled us as close to the border of Maine as we could. We were in an alley, right outside a mall. "Alright, as soon as we cross the U.S. border, we're officially in enemy territory. Now let's go." After I said that Artemis nodded and we walked towards Canada.

(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will be trying my best to shift back into one update per week, also, I was thinking, would any of you mind, or prefer, if I went through all my chapters and ident out any mistakes or errors. This will mean that it'll take longer until my next update, but you can also go back and read the story again, but this time without all the mess ups.

P.S. I also got ahold of a copy of Magnus Chase since it came out, which coincidently was also my birthday, best birthday gift ever. Anyways, it's an awesome book and all of you should get it as soon as possible, just make sure you've read Blood of Olympus, cause otherwise it'll spoil a few things, then again if you read Blood of Olympus it kinda spoils the big inning a bit, still it's best to just read Blood of Olympus first.

P.P.S. So I'm thinking of writing an original story. It won't have to do with any mystical things or anything, it's just a story set in a normal world. Anyways, please comment if you would be interested in seeing something like that from me.

SILT: Follow You by Bring Me the Horizon

RDS: Oh No by Bring Me the Horizon

RIF: A blood cell in the average human can travel around the bloodstream in about three seconds. To put things in perspective, if you were to stretch all your veins and arteries, they would wrap around the world two and a half times.

Additional RIF: Just felt like doing this one in honour of the Ancient Greeks

List of things we can thank them for:

City planning, alarm clocks, clock towers, lighthouses, vending machines, showers, philosophy, theatres, astronomical calculators, thermometers and temperature scale, complex currency[coins of different sizes and materials which had different values, much like coins today.], running tap water[meant we could use both hands when using the faucet], first home heating system, detailed topographical maps. That's just a few things among many, and definitely not counting all their scientific and mathematical discoveries and theories, otherwise this list would never end.

LOL: There are billions of people that are alive today, billions of people that have died, and billions of people who will one day inhabit our planet. You are one person, and until you do something to stand out, something so that people, thousands of years later will still remember you, will still talk about you, will still learn about you, you will still only he one person among the masses.)


	13. AN and Q&A

_**Must read before you continue with the story.**_

Hey guys, so I'm almost done with the next chapter, but I stumbled with a problem. I realised that I haven't explained the current status in the world, and I should if you guys are going to understand any of what's going to happen in the future chapters.

So a brief history of what happened since the time that Percy left for Canada.

1\. The UN dissolved around 2040

2\. Whites stopped being the majority in the U.S. as of 2045 due to interracial families and immigration (based on actual predictions)

3\. Mexican immigrants and Mexican decedents became the major minority in the U.S. Since 2075 (based on actual predictions)

4\. The Mexican and American government met in Dallas Texas to discuss this matter.

5\. Both countries decided that the best course of action would be to form a union, this the United Norther Committee was created in 2086. Originally Canada was invited but declined.

6\. Later the UNC became the catalyst for the U.S. and Mexico to sign the Treaty of Dallas, which joined the two governments into what is the Union in 2128

7\. The Union invaded Central America to deal with corrupt governments and poverty. Central America became colonies of the Union in 2154

8\. The different colonies were then made States starting with Panama in 2160 and ending with El Salvador in 2179.

Things you should know about the Union. The Union is the most populated country in the world, has the largest military and arsenal, and has all the original States and cities of Mexico and the U.S. It's official language is English. The flag is green with a white centre. In the centre is an eagle, in one claw holding arrows and in the other nopal cactus, and on its beak is a rattle snake.

Now this section is for a Q&A.

So Comment here for any questions having to do with this book.

Comment here for any questions dealing with other books or anything else Wattpad related.

Comment here for any questions about me.

Just thought it would be a fun idea.

**Note: Chapters are originally uploaded on Wattpad, so A/N are probably outdated**


	14. On the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.**

As we stepped out of the alley, I could see two shadows coming from it once we were ways away. I acted natural, it's best they don't know that I know they're here, that way I would have the upper hand.

"Alright, Artemis, it is important that if we ever engage in hand to hand combat, we cannot be split up. You are not with your hunters, okay? We don't have the advantage of being able to scatter because if they isolate us then there is no way for me to get to you if your in need of help, and same goes if I get in a tough spot. However, we won't be only dealing with monsters."

"Mortals? Is there like some gang or something out there?" She asked as I sneaked a look back, pretending to look at Artemis. They were still chasing us. I don't know how the enemy already spotted us, I made sure to travel right outside of the edge.

"No, worse, mercenaries. They are ruthless, and unless they plan on violating your body first, they'll kill you on the spot." As I finished we turned the corner and I placed an arm across Artemis pushing her back against the wall as I stood on the edge waiting for our followers to come. I turned towards Artemis and signalled her to not say a word after I noticed she was about to say something.

The floor was covered in snow, perfect. I reached down feeling a surge of power from the contact with my domain. I grabbed a handful and morphed it into a knife made of ice. Two people turned the corner trying their best to be sneaky.

Quickly, without even looking to see who they were, I grabbed the first hand pressed the person against the wall and the second I pressed against myself with my makeshift knife on the persons neck.

That's when I looked them over. They were two females from the clothing. One blonde and the other the other a raven head. "Ow..." an all to familiar voice grunted. I sniffed the first person that was against me, the blonde one. I recognised both of them easily. I let my knife disintegrate and let the blonde and raven head go.

"Could one of you ladies ax plain to me, what the Hades are you doing here?" My voice came out low and certainly my tone was anything but kind and gentle.

In front of me stood a completely flustered and stupefied Anna and Alyssa. "Your killing me." I said before stomping my foot, unconsciously making all the cars go off.

"Who in the Hades are these two?" Artemis asked, as I sighed and looked at her.

"That's Anna and that's Alyssa." I introduced gesturing to each one respectively.

"Yeah, but who are they?"

"Take a good look at Anna." Is all I say as Artemis walks infringement of Anna and looks her up and down until a completely confused look crosses her face.

"Annabeth?!" Anna sighed, probably getting tired of being called Annabeth by complete strangers. "I thought you went for..." then she stops and turns over to me with a rather pissed look. "That's not the original Annabeth, is it Perseus?"

I just scratch the back of my head while letting out a chuckle, "not exactly." Now she looked really mad as her features turned more animalistic. "Okay, okay, look, I didn't intend for this to happen, but I saw that some thugs were thinking of assaulting her, so I couldn't just stand there and watch." Her look softened, and audibly let out a sigh.

"You still haven't explained who she is." Artemis said next while pointing to Alyssa.

"She's, she's hard to explain, let's just say she's a demititan." She raised an eyebrow but in curiosity. "What, did you think they would keep it in forever. In that aspect Titans tend to be better, but not all of us." She made a gesture as if to say, 'I suppose that's true.' I turned around and gave the two culprits a wolf glare, a glare that seemed to freeze them in time as they they flinched and then stated perfectly still. "Would you ladies care to explain why and how you are here."

"Well, you see I asked APprhormoedtihtheeous if who could bring me to you, since I wanted to come along to lmeeaertn ambyout ymoyu dad." They both explained at the same time as I just shook my head in confusion.

"Wow, wow, one at a time, Anna, you first."

"I came here because I still want to learn more about me and because while I feel like we've known each other for so long," technically we have, "but I know you so little, do I'm taking the opportunity to get to know you better, and in a way myself. Oh and I got Aphrodite to help me get here." I then looked over at Alyssa expectantly.

"I was brought by Prometheus, and don't blame him because I made it really hard for him not too after I found out what this mission was about, I want to meet him."

"Alyssa, look, I really don't think this is for the best. I know you want to meet your dad, but look, he's not the best guy in the world, and he certainly won't care much that your his daughter, in fact, the only reason why he would ever pay attention to you is because you could be of some use to him. I will not let you see him."

"And who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?! And how dare you say that, you've probably never met him before, maybe he'll be half to see me, show why do you have to be a dick about it and tell me these things!"

"Who am I?! I don't know, how about you try the reason why yours still fucking alive! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm responsible for you now, and sorry if I'm trying to look out for you because I don't want you getting your hopes up to then meet the asshole of your father, who by the way I have met."

"You've met my dad..."

"Yes! I've met him. First time I met him was when I was trying to crawl out of Tartarus with her!" I yelled pointing at Anna. "I thought I wouldn't have to meet the son of a bitch again, but no, as the Fates have it, u had to meet him a second time, a second time where I'll remind you cost me many of my good men, and left multiple widows and pups without fathers! So yes, I've met the bastard of your dad, and next chance I get I'll be shoving my sword hilt deep into his heart!" After that all three kept quite. No one spoke for a while. I'm not quite surprised, none of them had ever seen me loss it, and I'm not exactly proud for having done so, but even I have a limit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking things through, I was being selfish, I didn't realise, no, I ignored the fact that coming here would really complicate things."

"And I'm sorry for losing my cool." I apologised back to Alyssa.

"What do we do now?"

"As I see it I have two options. Option one, an the one I'm more strongly considering, is to give you girls some cash so that you can get back to New York. That means going on the mission solo. Second option, which is ludicrous, is that all four of us go on the mission. Anna, I know you can shoot, and very well, don't ask how I know, I just do, more like I made sure you did. Alyssa, I don't know about you, and Artemis, your good with a bow, but how good are you with a forearm?"

"I'm pretty good actually, but I'm a real hunter, using firearms is too much of an advantage, it's cheap."

"Yeah, well you won't be hunting animals so don't worry. What about you Alyssa?"

"My father loved hunting and I've been shooting since I could hold a gun steadily in my hands."

"Alright then, I believe that settles it. You three are coming with me, but let me make one thing clear, you are all to do as I say, nothing less and nothing more. If I tell you to hide you hide, if I tell you to shoot you shoot, and gods dammit if tell you to run you ladies better be hauling ass, understand?"

"Yes." They chorused.

"Good, I may seem harsh, but it's tough out there and not even Artemis has been exposed to what we will encounter. I've got some equipment the Pack had made, though we haven't used in a long while, but they're made to fight mortals."

"You mean guns?"

"Yes, and no. Let's just say that technology with godly powers, makes for some powerful firepower. Now, we should head to the border, hopefully you all brought your passports."

"Passports?"

"We're you thinking on crossing the border illegally to get to me, so unresponsive, well I suppose I could counter us up some." I found another on our way to the gates and I hid in there with the girls right behind me. "Now, since we don't want to be detected, so this is going to be a slow process." I said as I opened my palm, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my palm. After a few seconds I could feel a tingling in my pal and I opened my eyes and smiles as I saw four passports being materialised slowly and glowing gold. Finally they were done, and I handed them out respectively.

"This says I'm Autumn Jackson?" Questioned Artemis.

"And I'm Anna Jackson."

"And I'm Alyssa Jackson."

"Yes, that's correct, and I'm Peter Jackson, and we are one happy family on a vacation trip to Canada. Any questions?"

"So if this thing says I'm thirty-eight, does that mean I'm your... your wife?" The word 'wife' came out with a struggle, as if not careful she would faint.

"Yes." Is all I said and Artemis was on out the alley, acting very weird, and even talking to herself.

"So we're your daughters the?" Asked Alyssa. I nodded, to which Alyssa shrugged and Anna frowned.

"But we don't even look like relatives, much less direct family?"

"Oh that's easy, we can manipulate the Mist."

"The Mist?"

"A phenomenon in the form of a mist that distorts what the mortal eye sees. It exists due to the fact that mortals have stopped believing in the 'mythological creatures' so the Mist shows them something that they can actually comprehend and believe, but the Mist can also be manipulated by someone with practice, and can be used to trick most mortals into believing whatever you want them to." I explained all in one breath. As soon as I finished explaining this we came up into the booth. It was a big gate from which busses and cars passed by, and then there was us.

"Well hello, we don't get many people crossing by foot." Said the cheery booth lady. "If I could see your passports please."

"Here they are," I said as I passed them over under the booth glass. The booth lady looked at the passports, gained a confused expression and then looked back up at us.

"Hey-"

I waved my hand in front of her as I said, "these are not the drones you are looking for." She became stupefied for a second before straightening back up.

The women had a glazed look in her eyes as she said, "You guys are all good, please enjoy your visit to Canada. There is a taxi service right passed the gate, it can take you to the nearest bus station, from there you can go where you want."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling as I internally laughed at the old joke.

Once we passed through the gate I heard Alyssa say from behind me, "What was that?"

"That was the manipulation of the Mist."

"No, I mean the hand waving thing, and the Hades are these drones you spoke of."

Right, sometimes I forget I'm over two decades old. "Don't worry about it, you guys are too young to remember." Alyssa and Anna simply shrugged it off, but then Artemis frowned.

"Well I'm the oldest one here, and I don't know what your talking about."

"Well, that's because you're too... never mind, forget I said anything about it. If you want to know what I'm talking about though, ask Hephaestus about who R2-D2 is, he'll make sure you know all about it."

"Okay. I will ask him about this person, who has such a weird name if I must say, I mean, who names their child R2-D2? It's not like it's some machine or object, shouldn't they have given it like a proper name?"

I just looked at her blankly, blinking a few times as I laughed internally at the irony. "Well, I say we should keep going. If we walk a bit to the northwest we should reach my cabin in no time." I took a sharp turn in the direction as I said it and began walking away before I laughed uncontrollably and having the girls think I was some sort of maniac.

"Your cabin? But I thought you guys lived in the wild? In caves?"

"Well, you see Artemis, my pack is completely self sustaining. With the roles within the well structured system we have they can go for years without me, like they are doing now. I rarely go and check up on my pack these days, at least not physically, but I don't need to worry about it because they are all responsible and capable of taking care of themselves and the pups. Knowing that, sometimes I liked taking breaks, so I got a cabin. It also houses a special part of my pack, one that doesn't go around with us all the time."

"What sort of people do you-"

Before Alyssa could finish a guy went flying by in a smoking mess. "Hey Jonas, how's it going?"

The boy looked up at me, then smiled a wicked wolffish smile before running back in the direction he came flying from, all the while screaming. "Percy's back!" Over and over again. I just laughed at Jonas's enthusiasm while the girls looked at each other worriedly. I appeared at an opening that stretched at least half a mile in radius, with my "little" cabin in the middle.

"Welcome to the Perseus Estate: Research Headquarters. Everyone here is either studying, or being studied. You see, forever the gods have been using magic to fuel everything, and it seems that as time progresses, mortals reach closer to what we gods are capable of, and the reason, is technology. Technology is an exponential growth, the more advanced we are, the quicker we advance further. Eventually mortals will reach us, and after that, they'll surpass us. That is where this institution comes in. This place focuses on the study of magic, and the development of hybrids."

"Hybrids?"

"Yes, hybrids, a machine conceived from magic and technology. The guy you saw a while ago, Jonas, is a weapons developer, meaning that he specialises is using our research and studies to creat hybrid weapons."

"Wait, then how come you, nor your Pack use any of this?" Artemis questioned as she look around at the different experiments going on.

"You see Artemis, this place doesn't exist, at least not as far as most people know. Aside from myself and those who live here, only you three, Zeus, and Michael, my second in command, and Alyssa's father know of this place."

Anna was extremely excited as she went around looking at people trying different things, from failed experiments, such as ice bombs, to experiments that turned out okay, like eatable blessings. "Why does something like this even exist? And more importantly, why does my father know of this place."

"Why this place exists is very simple, we are on the brick of war, and we decided that we would be ready for anything. This war will also be based on three things, power players, such as Artemis and I, resources, such as what is being built in here, and most importantly, sheer numbers. As for why your father knows about this, as you know your family is well aware of the mythological world, and are in fact strongly tied to Olympus. This was an idea that Zeus and I came up with long ago. We thought that if we ever needed a cover up, or if we ever needed mortal assistance, that we should let in a small society of mortals. This is one of those situations, you see, it's your father, Alyssa, that brings all the technological aspects and all the professionals in here."

"But there aren't that many demigods. Sure, we've definitely grown since we combined the two camps, and with the growing difficulty of staying in the shadows, we've begun to introduce mortals into our world, but we don't even reach three million in total."

"As you said Artemis, it's growing harder to keep Olympus from the mortal world, and I'm afraid that this war will be when we finally meet at the end of our luck. If we wish to win this war we will need to control the mortal population. Not many people know that other pantheons also exists, and I'm not just talking about the Norse, I'm talking about anything myth related. Many of these pantheons have already placed their foothold in the mortal world. Alyssa's family is ours. Her family owns the biggest corporation in the world, and it's centred in New York City, coincidence, I can assure you not. Her family members include, congressmen, judges, military leaders, businessmen, and most importantly, Mr. President of the Union. You guys know that back when the Union used to be two separate countries and decided to form an alliance and later the Union, and they had asked Canada to join them. "

"Yes, we already know this, we all studied the history of our country, and it was rather boring."

"You may think it's boring, but I lived through it. It was tough at first, you know, the white U.S. citizens didn't like all the immigrants, but most were already citizens or American born, and there was nothing they could do, plus most of the congress was ether Hispanic or Hispanic friendly. The two countries already shared many ties, so they made the UNS, and later actually merged into one country. Now, the Union is threatening to attack Canada and take over if they don't peacefully join. Most people don't know of this aside from a select few, and if Canada doesn't join, then that'll make it tougher, but we're hoping that with the upcoming war, they'll cave."

"What does this have anything to do with this facility?" Artemis asked.

"Grunts, Lady Artemis." Said a man who walked towards us. He was big, as in muscular big, almost as tall as me, and had a very strong central accent.

"Meet Dr. Zephyr, our lead director of these facilities, and the genius behind many of our inventions."

"Wait, what do you mean by grunts?" Alyssa asked.

"Care for a little demonstration?" The doctor asked me. I grinned, excited to see what new toys he had come up with.

He took my grin as a yes and called some people over. That same group of people went rushing off before coming back with a large box and a large black container that they rolled over.

The large back container opened up and a power suit lied in wait. He hopped in and was easily taller than me now. The box also opened and he pulled out a ruffle the size of a cannon. "Shall we begin, Master Perseus?" I could hear him grinning as he spoke through the mic.

"Yes, we shall." As soon as I said that we both sprang into action. I jumped away as the Dr. Zephyr shot a red bullet towards me, which exploded on impact with the ground. The explosion was strong enough to mock me out of the air and land me in the ground next to Artemis.

I stood back up before he shot again and as I ran the ground started breaking apart and chunks went flying towards him. Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for him the power suit protected him as the armours energy shield blocked the huts.

We went to shoot again, but this time I did two things. One, I made a wall of solid iron come from the earth, and two, I jumped back. The bullet easily cut through the wall like a bullet through paper, but the explosion didn't knock me down this time. "Come on Master Perseus. You're getting old and rusty on me."

"Don't get cocky Dr. Zephyr!" Is all u shouted before making a step out of rock and jumping over the wall I made. All the while I had two spears form in my hand, they were made of rock, and I threw them with as much force as I could muster. The spears penetrated his energy shield, but not too much, only the tips got in, but still I smirk, and the Doctor coughs onto this.

He went to rip the large shards of rock off but it was far too late, vines broke from inside the rocks and flew towards hums wrapping around the armour and restraining it's movements until it couldn't move any longer.

I thought for a second that maybe he was done, but I knew better, and I was right as I saw the veins strain against the strength of the artificial body. The first one snapped and the sencond followed only seconds behind and after that they kept snapping at faster rates until the few that were left all snapped at the same time and he was free, I let out a groan of frustration but it seemed to be the wrong call as the Doc sprang into action sooner than I thought and I managed to barely get out of the way of a shot, barely because it still scrapped my ribs and now I had an open and scorched wound.

I grunted in pain, and clutched my side only to wince more. The girls tried running toward me, well it looked more like Artemis was ready to launch at Doc, but I waved them off and stood my ground. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my favourite and most trusted weapon, Riptide.

"Good hit Doc, but I'm afraid I can't look bad in front of the ladies." I smirked while he began to shoot back at me. I blocked with the flat of my blade, but the shots slowed me down as I ran towards him. It felt like Atlas was striking down with a large hammer, it could be deflected, but barely and slowly. Finally though, I managed to bounce a shit back properly at Doc. I felt like a Jedi deflecting shots from clones, only my sword wasn't made of laser and the shots were a shit ton more powerful.

The shot hit his shield near the bottom of his torso, and it visibly weakened, I just need to hit the same spot again. Only problem, Doc could shoot forever, I cannot swing forever, and deflecting such big rounds was starting to ware me out.

I realised that if I wished to beat him I would need to use my smarts. I could use small powers like I did earlier, being here means it's easier to hide myself, but I would leave myself vulnerable for some time. His shots were big and heavy, but they were also slow and he couldn't shot them too fast, there was a three second window between each shit he took.

I stopped running and started running in circles. At first Doc began to miss as his shots fell behind me. "What's wrong Doc, your aiming is kinda off, don't tell me your getting old on me!"

After grunting, he began to compensate fir the travel time of his shots, but before the shots could reach me I would stop and either start running straight at him or in the opposite direction.

I started to run towards him, and I figured there was no point in reflecting shots until I'm close enough to hit the same spot twice, so instead I cut through the shots, not loading much momentum. Once I was close enough I pulled one last trick, I swung the flat off my blade down, deflecting a shot right below me and projecting me right at him. I deflected one more shot and hit them same spot as last time, as well as stopping my advancement in the air.

I flipped my swords and changed grip to an ice pick and as soon as the shield was down I threw the sword like a spear and watched it lodge into the barrel of Doc's gun right before another shot. "Check mate."

The round split in half and hit the sides of the barrel blowing up the barrel along with the majority of the right arm. Irked flung around and sparks went of as the large power armour fell back.

My sword had flown near me from the explosion, so I grabbed it as I fell on one knee and used it to stand. When I lightly touched my exposed flesh I winced at the pain as black blood oozed out. One of the apprentices came with a spray can and handed it to me. I bit down hard as I spray the healing liquid on myself. The wound instantly began to close as tissue and skin grew back and sealed, now all that was left was a bloody hole on my hoodie and shirt.

I was tired, but I was still a god and so soon I was back on my feet. The pain from the wound had gone away and now it was just this circle of numbness. I stood back up and walked towards the wreckage as Doc was getting out of the armour. "I believe we gave a good enough display there."

"Indeed we did, Master Perseus." I gave Dic a hand and together we walked back to the girls. Their faces were more than stunned.

"Of course I had to do without my girly powers outside if a few tricks here and there, but you can see what a soldier could do if he or she were trained to man one of those things, specially if it were a demigod."

"Why a demigod?"

"Jonas, bring me a V-2R3!"

"Yes Master Perseus!" The excited boy, who I'm sure managed to get his hands on some sugar again, ran through people and on going experiments to get me what I wanted.

Soon he came back running with a gun in his hands. "Thank you, Jonas." The boy nodded and ran back to what he was doing. "This here is a a V-2R3, Vampiric, second module, third remodel."

"Vampiric?"

"Here, take it." I handed the gun to Anna. "The second module is a semi auto rifle, and that's the third model. Now, fire at a target." When I was done Doc pulled out what looked like a controller and clicked a button, and a metallic target spring from the floor, ten meters away. "Shot it."

She took aim and fire a round. A red shot flew out and smacked the target while Anna shrieked and dropped the gun. "Yeah, I guess I should have warned you about the small little shock." I picked up the gun and held it up so they could all see it. "If you cannot tell the gun had o way of putting a magazine in here, but that's fine because this gun does not operate on bullets, at least not ones made of metal." I handed the gun to Alyssa, who with expertise took it and aimed at the target. "Fire."

She did and this time the round was not red, not entirely. It had a few streaked of silver. While she did not drop the rifle she did flinch. "It'll take some getting used to, but simply put its called Vampiric because every time you take a shit, it's drawing the round from your blood, and the more powerful your blood the better." I took the gun from Alyssa and handed it to Artemis who took aim and shot without me saying anything. This shit had a kick to it and came out gold. When the shot hit the target it blew up the whole area around it.

"This is were Master Perseus's idea of combining technology with godly powers comes in. A mortal with the right weaponry in this facility could take down a god, but if that God had the same weaponry, that mortal would stand no chance."

"Well, now that we have explained how things are gonna work from now on, Doc would you care to show us to my arsenal, we'll be going on a mission." He Doc smiled and led the way inside the building. The building was like any other lab facility, white, simple, and very sterile. Doc led us to a metallic door with a pad for hand verification. I placed my hand against it and the dots opened skidding into the walls on the side.

"What in the name of Tartarus is all of this?"

"Oh, this will definitely be fun!"

"I'm not so sure about this..."

 **(A/N: Soooooooooooo... it's been a long time and yeah, just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delayed uploads, but if I could do it faster I would. Also, comment on who do you think said what. Oh and please look into reading a new book I'm starting, it's an original, so it has nothing to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter.**

 **SILT: Thunderstruck by ACDC**

 **RDS: None**

 **RIF: Dogs do not have the capability of feeling guilt. They can be sad and scared when you go to hit them, and they can learn what is wrong and what's right, but they don't actually feel any guilt for having done something wrong.**

 **LOL: "Do or do not, there is not try." First to comment where that quote comes from gets a shout out in the next chapter. Who said it and when? )**


	15. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.**

"What does it look like, it's me embracing the second amendment." I reply with a sarcastic tone, accompanied by a side of lopsided smirk.

"As in the one that guarantees our freedom from the government monitoring our day-to-day lives by the use of privately owned technology?" Mentioned Anna, and with a smug look, may I add.

"Sorry, but I was referring to the second amendment to the old constitution. You know, part of that sacred American holiness known as the Bill of Rights." Anna apparently didn't seem to be humoured by my comment, that's if a roll of the eyes and sudden loss of interest is anything to base off of.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining, ooh, can I take this one?" Alyssa began, only for her sight to zero in on a certain modified version of the 50 cal. Well, maybe modified won't due, more like remodelled. I'm not sure what was quicker, Alyssa reaching for the 50 cal., or Homer Simpson running after a donut.

"This is the vampiric model of the 50 cal., the V-5R0. Now let me explain what that means. It has better speed, better range, better penetration, and better stoping power. However, that's not what makes it far superior than mortal snipers. Mortal guns use metal bullets that are shot out of barrels by the explosion of the gun powder in a very small area, making the forward force immense as the gassed from the explosion try to expand and must push the bullet out to do so, and as the laws of force go, every action has a equal, but opposite, reaction, thus recoil is created. Well you can say bye bye to all of that with vampiric weapons, also bullet drop and a much faster bullet speed, so a much reduced bullet travel time." I explained, with a little too much pride.

"Basically the perfect sniper?"

"Basically the perfect rifle. Also, it's fully automatic and semi, but I suggest to stick to semi, bigger bullets require more blood, I believe I don't need to explain what happens when a person looses too much blood." Alyssa eagerly nodded, obviously too in love with her new toy to pay me much attention anymore.

"Well, do you have something perhaps a little less... big?" Anna asked as she looked around the arsenal of guns, looking almost intimidated by their size and numbers.

"Well, I do believe I have the perfect thing just for you." I opened case containing a experimental gun. "The V-E26, also know as the "Smart Gun". It can be used semi or fully, but it's best feature, and the reason for its name, is its target lock-on and seeking system. It works using these," I pulled a pair of tactical glasses out of the same case and handing both to Anna. "It works like this: you put on the headpiece, the headpiece will connect to your brain through your blood, and then to the gun. After that the gun will be able to use your sense of sight to lock-on to a target and hit it, guaranteed most of the time. You see, the reason why it's still experimental is because it requires much brain power, which I believe you have." Finishing with a smile, I looked to see Anna sigh in relief.

"Perfect, cause I've never shot a gun before, and I'm not to keen on the idea of killing. That said, with my knowledge of the human anatomy, I'm sure I can stop then without needing to kill them." It's as if the gun was designed specifically for her.

"Well, these two have their toys, so what do I get?" Artemis asked, looking even more lost than Anna, I guess guns are not as much her expertise as bows are. "Well, we don't only specialise in guns, we do have some weapons for people who prefer the old fashion way of dealing with people, or other things. Let me show you." I walked over to an empty wall to the right of the room where nothing seemed to be hung or displayed. Applying pressure to the right place activated the gears and the door slid back before falling to the ground.

"Here we have all the weapons that are not considered, well, modern. We've got simple designs such a spears and axes, to flintlocks pistols and muskets."

"But don't these take really long to load and are very inacurate?" Artemis wasn't very much impressed with the regular-looking wooden firearm, but she kept a skeptical look, I'm sure she's realized by now that expecting regular isn't very effective with me.

"While these have less accuracy and a slower fire rate compared to the other guns in this room, they are still vampiric, so they don't need to be reloaded so much, and vastly more accurate than the originals."

"Still, why would I pick such a weapon, wouldn't the other one weapoms in the previous room be better?"

"Well, these here hold a much bigger kick than the other ones, granted not nearly as much as Alyssa's sniper."

"Well, wouldn't I be better suited with a sniper as well?"

I grabbed a musket from the wall and tossed it to Artemis, who caught it with no problem. "Notice anything?"

"Well it's surprisingly light, I've held muskets before, and their not light."

"Yeah, it's almost as if it weights like one of..." at this point Artemis was already grinning.

"My bows, this weights just about as much as one of my bows."

At that moment Alyssa and Anna both walked in looking around. "Oh cool, can I also take an exe... hey! What-"

I took Alyssa's sniper before saying, "Sorry, I'm just gonna borrow this quickly."

"Whoa, careful!" Alyssa had the funniest panicked look as I tossed the sniper over to Artemis. Artemis quickly dropped the musket and barely managed to catch the incoming hunk of metal. She caught it, but she almost fell forward from the weight and when she found her balanced she could hold the riffle up with no problem, but you could still tell that it wasn't nearly as easy as with the musket.

"Wow, this is well, heavy."

"Precisely, and heavy means low mobility, which means you'll probably have to lay down and shoot from a distance like Alyssa will have to do. However, knowing you that not your style. Your move of a run and gun kinda person. While you will have no problem as a marksman, with your agility your better at mid range combat where you can run and shoot people as you go, and with your accuracy I doubt you'll ever miss, which is why these," I picked up the musket and grabbed a pistol from the wall, "Are best suited for you. With these you can shoot once and go on to the next one without having to worry about wether he's down or not. These will probably kill with one hit and even if they don't die quickly, the stopping power of the bullet will leave them on the floor."

"But why can't I just use my bow like I always do, why the need for all this?"

"Well, I realize that there is no one better or faster than you with a bow, but we're not dealing with just some plain old mercenaries. It's best if you just come with me, I'll have to show you something."

We left the armory and walked through some hallways until we reach a room labeled "IS".

"What is IS?"

"Probably what's going to be your favorite room in this whole facility," I opened the door which led to a large room filled with monitors around the wall of the circular room, in the middle was an elevated platform where four large monitors face outwards in a square shape. In the ceiling at the centre was a larger monitor."

"What in positions barnacle toes are they doing?" Artemis looked at all the personnel like they had gone mad, after all it was a bunch of people sat on chair typing on nonexistent keyboards and blank glass frames, or at least that's all they saw.

Claire, the head of the IS de vision walked up with a small metallic box. Opening revealed three pairs of contacts. "Please, try these on." They each did, well Artemis had to look at the other two with a puzzled look before understanding what to do.

There where different reactions.

Alyssa looked like her fifth grade teacher just asked her to write out the first hundred digits of pi, I almost thought she would get a headache. Artemis looked like she was being spoken to by an angry Chinese man, having no clue what he was saying. Despite those far from positive reactions, Anna had reacted just as I thought.

Imagine waking up one day as a little kid, thinking that it's Christmas eve, but then you walk downstairs and you see the Christmas tree lined with gift boxes.

That was the only fitting description of Anna's face. She had stepped through the mirror and now Anna walked about happily. The girls would now be able to see what everyone else in this room did, the glass frames where filled with different things from charts, to maps, to cat videos, to pictures, and so forth.

"This is IS, Intel and Survalience, and that," I pointed to the monitor at the top, "and that is who we are up against." The monitor displayed the profile of a man who had a regular appearance... if you ignore the cried look on his face and the crooked smirk that was deformed on his left side as scar tissue covered the edge of a metal mask that covered the other side of his face.

Claire walked over to one of the monitors in the centre and pressed a few things and the display changed to a full description of the person previously shown on the monitor. "This is Gustav, if that is his real name. Gustav here is the most ruthless mercenary in the Americas, and arguably the world. What makes him stand out the most though, and make him all the more dangerous to us, is that he is a demigod, and him and his group, which contains other demigods, and not all from the same pantheon, specialize in matters of... mythical nature, we'll say." Just looking at the picture of this man made my skin get goosebumps, from utter rage.

"So this is like the hunt or pack gone bad?" Artemis asked in a quite voice, something very out-of-character for her. I typically refrain from hating anything or anyone, but Gustav here holds a special spot in a not-so-warm part of my heart.

"That is a gross understatement. They're murderers, rapists, pedophiles, and all other sort of nasty freaks." By the point my hands were clenched and my sharp nails were drawing blood. The blood that dripped down onto the floor froze and frost spread near them.

Seeing him brought out the more violent and wild nature in my wolf self. My canines grew, my hair grew thicker, and my muscles bulged, going from a swimmers build to more of a rugby player.

It wasn't until Claire walked up to me and placed her shoulder up to mine, a sign of reassurance among our pack. While not everybody, some people like Claire are or were at some point part of the pack. I let out my tension through a sigh. "I've had a few run-ins with his group before. His taken the lives of great men and turned loving wives into inconsolable widows. Worse, we've been monitoring them for some time now, and let's just say that their shady business stretches past simply immorality." Claire made a gesture I couldn't catch and the monitors turned off. "Well, I think that's enough for now. It's already seven p.m., and we'll be leaving early in the morning tomorrow." I guess time flies by when he's having fun. "For tonight we'll be staying here, tomorrow we pack up our new gear and we leave. For now, you girls," I gestured to Alyssa, Anna, and Artemis, "can go with Claire. Claire, please show them to the guest rooms." Claire bowed slightly and ushered the three out of the room. "Oh, and one more thing, Alyssa, before dinner please come see me, Claire can guide you to my room." I hoped my expression was enough to covey the importance of our chat. By the firm nod I received in response, I suppose it did.

Once they all left I went over to the large office in the room at the far end. The office belonged to the head of the department, which is Claire. I opened the door, which recognized me by my aura and unlocked. I sat in the chair in the office desk and touched the glass frame. The frame lit up and a holographic keyboard appeared between the monitor and me.

 _"Entity name..."_

"Alpha."

 _"Entity access code..."_

"Blue Cookies."

 _"Access code accepted, voice authentication successful, welcome back Alpha. Shall I resume default settings?"_

"No, change security setting to level eight."

 _"Certainly. Security level change from level six to level eight. All domains with access are: Alpha."_

"Search: ExOb, code: VA-E00." A diagram of the experiment was displayed on the monitor. "Progress report."

 _"Design process is 90% complete. Stage of development: Human Trials. Domain Alpha has zero subjects assigned for trials."_

"Predicted chance of success?"

 _"Predicted chance of success is 77%." It's a risky margin, but I'll deal with any consequences._

"Domain Alpha requesting administrative override. Subject: ExOb: code VA-E00. Action: edit development stage to: Complete."

 _"Request granted."_

"Domain Alpha requesting object transfer. Subject: object: code VA-00 to arsenal: code Alpha."

 _"Request granted. Action in progress... action complete. Object: code VA-00 has been moved to arsenal: code Alpha."_

"Entity exit."

 _"Entity exited."_ Now all I have to do is go pick up my early birthday precent.

I walked out of the office and greeted the staff as I walked by. I knew quite a few by name, since I like to meet as many of them as possible, but since this program has grown from me and a couple of former pack members to a Institute with the help of the gods and Alyssa's family. Due to that the recruitment of the majority of the staff is left to the head of the corresponding department.

I went back through the path we took to get to the IS room back to my arsenal. I opened it just like last time. I walked over to the opposite side of the room I had previously shown Artemis. I pressed my hand against the wall and a briefcase appeared behind a slot that had slid open. I took the briefcase and headed out to the actual estate in the Institute were I found my room.

I had stayed three decades here, after the second death of Annabeth's soul. I needed some time off from my duties, good thing I had Micheal. As my second in command he didn't fail me in leading the pack in my absence. As an immortal, time usually flies pretty quickly, but not for me. I'm very much aware of time, I feel every year, every month, every moment down to a minisecond pass and it's effect on the world. However, those three decades of sorrow felt more like centuries.

I've been at the Institute on multiple occasions, but this is the first time that I've set foot in this room since that time I spent here, isolating myself. The room was very simple, but very much spacious. It had a comfortable twin bed and a small closet. Next to the closet was a bathroom. It had all the necessities, and it was very standard, nothing special about it. Separated by a wall was the kitchen, and by the kitchen was a round table. The table was placed next to a large square window from which I had a good view of the Institute.

All around, the room looked very small, and fit well in the scale of the house. However, at the end of the room, next to the window was a door. This door lead to the library.

The library was extremely large, it was magical, of course, so it was much bigger than it should logically be. It's filled with so thousands apon thousands of books, and other forms of recording information. God Godhood does fix dyslexia, but I still got as many books as possible translated into Greek or Latin. The idea was that I would gain as much knowledge as I could, both of the modern world and the ancient one. Since when I was a demigod it was often Annabeth's vast knowledge that got us out of multiple tough situations, so by gaining so much knowledge like she had, I would always be able to keep part of her with me.

I had read all that there was to read in that library, so I would have to ask Prometheus for a restock.

Since I had no reason to enter the library I went into the bathroom instead. With just a thought, a snap of my fingers, I could make my clothes disappear, I could clean my body. As a god, there's si much that I don't have to do. I don't have to eat, sure I get hungry, but I won't die from not eating or drinking. I don't need to sleep, or shower, or brush my teeth.

Still, I do all those things when I can. It reminds me of who I am, it reminds me of where I came from. It's what separates me from other gods. I told Prometheus, all he said was, "Just wait a few millenia." Honestly though, I don't think I'll ever stop doing those things.

So, like any other person would, I took my clothes off, tossed them in a bin that sat in the corner. I stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and took a step back as waited for the water to warm up.

Sure, I certainly enjoy a cold shower due to my domains, but I still like to eat joy a warm shower every once in a while.

I walked into the water. I could feel the water traversing my body, I was aware of every singly particle of water touching me, it left behind a light burning sensation, a pleasant one. It's hard to describe, but there's only a few things in this world that I find as relaxing, as pleasant.

Once done I turned the water off and staid still, with my hands against the wall and my head hung low. The only sound was that of the drops falling from the shower head, and the that of the water going into the drain. The calming sensation of the warm water, quickly becoming cold, dripping down my body.

I let a sigh escape, some of my stress leaving with it.

I may actually like I'm cool and collected, but the truth is, whenever the lives of other people lay in my hands, especially when it's someone I care about, my chest feels like it's taken Atlas's burden, and I have to concentrate hard to keep my hands from shaking.

I must look like I'm calm and collected, like I'm confident. Thinking back, there's never been anything that makes me as nervous.

The truth is, that's part of the reason that this institution exists. My pack is big and it's strong, I'd like to think that we are the strongest force on the face of this earth, but that doesn't stop the feeling from hitting me like a collision between trains. So, to help me be more at ease I began to develope these weapons, in hopes of them becoming even stronger, in hopes of my fear dying down.

Now, I have three very important people with me.

Anna, the fact that deep down she's Annabeth already makes me love her, but the truth is that both times I fell in love with Annabeth's reincarnation.

Artemis, I have much to thank her for. Initially she helped me form the pack. She helped me by showing me how to take care of my family and being a leader was nothing new to me, but this was something entirely different, and if it wasn't for her guidance, I do think know how I would have gotten through the first few decades.

Then there's Alyssa. She probably doesn't remember me, but I knew her from when she was just a baby. Her father Brent, the head of the family, took so much heat from his relatives when he presented Alyssa's mother holding her bastard child. Brent always loved her as if she was her own, and in my eyes, that's more beautiful than a father loving his own blood. I became very good friends with Brent, both as business partners and I also saw him grow since my connection to his family goes far back. So, it wasn't uncommon that I saw Alyssa whenever I came to see her father. I'm not surprised she never recognized me, I never interacted with her, at most I might have looked slightly familiar to her. Still, she's the daughter of a close friend, so I must protect her with my life. I don't know how Brent would take it if I turn up only to tell him and his wife Dailey that their daughter had died in my care.

By now the water felt ice cold against my skin.

I stepped out and took a towel from a small closet in the bathroom, and walked out. I took out some simple clothes from my closet and put them on.

I walked into my kitchen and pulled a bottle of tea from my fridge. I began sipping from the bottle when the phone in the kitchen rung.

I instantly recognized the number, Brent.

"Hey." Brent was a big intimidating man, but his voice has always been gentle, it always startles people when they first meet him.

"Hey Brent."

"Alyssa is with you?"

"Yeah, did Claire call you?"

"She did. So how is she, is she okay?"

"She's just fine Brent."

"I'll come pick her up, I'll be be there as soon-"

"No, Brent, let her be. She needs this, I realize that now. She needs to process all the things she's just found out. Think about how she feels. She's a stranger to herself. She needs to meet Koios. She needs to see for herself just how lucky she is to have you."

"You're right, thank you Perseus."

"By the way, how come you never told me?"

"Told you what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talkig about Brent."

I heard Brent release a sigh from the other side of the line. "It's just, I didn't want anyone knowing, if people knew, well I'm sure you've realized that not everyone has taken a liking to the daughter of an evil Titan. It's not like I didn't trust you Perseus. You know there's no one I trust as much her as you, I trust you even more than I trust myself. I just didn't want to burden you with keeping such a secrete from the council."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well, now that I know she's in safe hands I'm much more at ease, as long as she's with you nothing will happen to her."

My chest began to feel crushed, my heart rate sped up and I could hear palpations in my head. "Yeah." My throat was dry now.

"Thank you Perseus, I'll never be able to repay you for all the things you've done for my family. Bye."

"Bye." I hear the call end and so I plan ed the telephone back.

There was a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

"Sir, supper is ready." Came Claire's voice.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I closed my bottle of tea and placed it back inside the fridge and then walked out the room to find Claire waiting outside.

"Did you get a call from Mr. Forthwith, sir?"

"I did, I'm glad you called him, I would've done so myself, but it looks like you always know what I'm thinking." I couldn't help the chuckle at the end.

"I have known you since I was a pup, sir." Claire was of the first generation of wolves to be born within the pack. "So what did Mr. Forthwith say?"

"He wanted to come straight her and come get her, but I feel as if Alyssa isn't quite ready to go back yet. She doesn't know exactly what's the truth at the moment, so she wants to see things for herself."

"I see, well, the guests are already at the dinning table."

"Will you be joining us?" Claire slightly flinched at my question and her stride was broken as she stopped.

"I can sense it, the connection. Call it wolf instinct or simple feminine senses, but I can sense it. Bringing her here, you're so unfair sir."

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"I'm know, back then you weren't ready, and I can tell that you might not be completely ready yet. You explained everything to me back then, but did you really have to bring her here."

"I'm didn't come her with her with that purpose in mind..."

"I know, and maybe the fact that I knew that from the start only made it that much harder. Still, it was so hard to not just run out of that room as soon as I saw her. She's just as beautiful as you had described her around the fire back in the pack. I asked to come here so that I could have some distance, so I wasn't constantly reminded by being around you so much, but now you come here, with the one person that I could never compete with."

"Claire, I-I'm..."

"I had heard from Micheal, and I can even since it for myself, that new sense coming from you. It's your mating instincts isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, When I first heard I won't lie, I got excited." She let out light chuckle, "when I sensed your precense nearing I got so giddy, it took so much out of me to not just run out there and greet you. I thought maybe now I would have a chance. I mean, my instincts drew towards you, back when I was still a youngster I was taught that our instincts are never wrong. Still when I came to you all I got was a rejection. True, you were gentle about it, but still, I had my hopes so high, I was confident that you would return my feelings. Now, I was just as confident, but when they came in, those hopes were crushed. Between your first love and that beautiful goddess you had with you, how can I compete." Her deamenour had changed drastically. She was calm and collected, like she had acted after that one day she came to me.

That day, I remember it so clearly. She had come in, shy like I had never seen her before. She was grinning ear to ear though. She looked so excited, but also like she was about to burst out of nervousness.

 _She came into my cave, she was in human form as she walked in. She didn't have her usual clothing on, she looked like she had put much thought and time into what she wore. "P-percy?"_

 _At the time I had been sharpening Riptide, a needless habit that I had acquired to kill time. I put my sword away and stood up to greet one of our finest youth among the pack. "Yeah."_

 _"Um, sir, I ah, I came here cause I want to...," she shook her head as if correcting herself, "I have to tell you something. Since I can remember I have always looked up to you, all we pup's did, so it was nothing special. It's no secret though that you have been my mentor, whenever I was confused, you were always there to share your vast wisdom on life. Whenever I needed help with something that I was struggling with, you were always there to aid me."_

 _"Well of course, I will always be there when you need me Claire."_

 _"Yeah, I know, but the thing is that recently my feelings have changed, the way I saw you... I-I thought I was so happy, so lucky that I had such a great man looking out for me. However, lately I find that I'm not satisfied, and I'm sorry if I'm being selfish, but recently I've been realizing that I've been searching for a different type of relationship with you. Mom says that it's also around that time that my more mature wolf senses start to act, and so...," she was quite then._

 _"Claire, what is it, you can be open with me, if I'm doing something wrong just tell me."_

 _Sue shook her quickly, "No, no, that's not it, not at all."_

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"It's just that I," she let out a sigh, "Okay..." she whispered. "I'll be blunt." She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you!"_

 _I was taken by surprise by her confession of her feelings. Her eyes where shut and her face was a deep shade of red._

 _I hesitated to respond, and I could already see the look of horror growing in her face._

 _"Claire, I'm sorry,..." I kept talking, but I think that's all she quite registered. If I'm being honest, that's all I can remember too, I don't quite remember exactly what it is that I had said to her, but what I do remember was the look on her face. The horror died off and she was left with a blank expression with the eyes of a dead fish._

I don't quite remember much more of what happened next. Still, the Claire in front of me reminded of the Claire back then. I had felt so bad back then, Claire was one of the closest wolves to me in the pack. Now though, I felt completely torn, it somehow felt different this time, worse.

I wasn't sure what to do back then, and I'm not sure now either, but I regretted not having done anything more than I had back then, and I wasn't about to do the same again.

So I did something I haven't done it so long.

I hugged her.

She just cried.

 **(A/N: Damn, it feels like it's been forever since I've written one of these. Anyways, first things first, I am so sorry, so truly sorry, for not updating in so long. I personally know what it feels like when an author takes so long to update, but good news is that I'm on break now, so I'll be able to update. It might take me a bit to get back on rhythm and update once a week, so I can't promise fast updates, but definitely nothing like before. Also, last year I had packed my schedule with hard classes, and I noticed that I bit into more than I could chew so now for my senior year I'm taking easier classes. This means that hopefully I'll be able to write much more often.**

 **SILT: Therapy Session by NF**

 **RDS: All We See of Stars are Their Old Photographs by We Are the Emergency**

 **RIF: Mexico and Luxemburg are the only countries with the letter "x" in their name. (Although their trying to get rid of the letter "x" in the the Spanish Alphabet and instead use the letter "j".)**

 **LOL: It's important to meet expectations, but don't sacrifice yourself in the process.**

 **P.S. Comment here the name of the next story you would like me to update, it could be this one or any of the other ones, but only name one please.)**


	16. Primal Instincts

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, uncle Rick does.**

I could feel the warn tears seeping into my shirt, dampening it. It started as a silent sob, but Claire became progressively louder.

We were only a few steps from the dinning room, and I didn't want the others overhearing our conversation.

I pulled away and and wrapped an arm around her back to lead her towards a room with more privacy.

As we walked through the halls Claire had her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold, but instead of a slight shiver she shook violently with each sob.

Since she left the pack, Claire had always carried herself with a professional deamenour, hardly ever showing emotion past a slight grin or a barely noticeable frown, so I felt guilty for feeling slightly relived.

It's not that I was glad she was crying, I was just glad that she was showing emotion again. For some time I had feared that she had turned into a robot, showing no emotion and focusing on nothing but her job.

I smiled to myself at the thought of having the old Claire back.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that we had been walking for a while now. We seemed to be in an area of the manor that wasn't really being used. I couldn't hear anyone else besides Claire and myself.

I didn't often visit the manor though, and when I stayed here long ago I had isolated myself in my room. As a result I only knew the layout of the house, I designed it after all, but I didn't know what purpose was given to each room, which meant I had to pick a room at random.

Fortunately, the door I opened led to what seemed to be a living room of sorts. I led Claire to a couch in the room and sat down with her.

At first there was a silence that dominated the room. It took every available space that it could. It was almost as if there was no room for anything to move or any sound to travel in the room.

I didn't know what to say at forst, so Claire beat me to it first, "I'm sorry Perseus. There are so many things that you need to worry about, but here you are. I don't mean to waste your time."

I didn't say anything at first. I laid back and took a deep breath. "You're right, I have many important things to worry about," I paused before continuing. Before I could continued though, Claire nodded while wiping at her face a. She seemed ready to leave, but the I began to speak again, effectively keeping her seated, "And do you know why I worry about those things so much?"

"Well, the fate of the world depends on the outcome."

My response was very poetic, yet simple, "Honestly, who gives a shit?"

By now Claire had looked at me for the first time during this whole conversation. Her expression showed that she didn't understand anything of what I was saying.

"I don't care about the world. I don't care about Manhattan or this manor. Heck, I don't even care about Olympus or Othrys. For all I care Koios can take over the world along with Fenrir. All of that is meaningless."

"The pack, my family, and my friends. All the people I love and care about, that's the reason for why I fight. If it not were for people like you Claire, then life would be meaningless, and fighting for such a life is pointless. Which is why I'll always have time for you. It's the moments that I share with you that make life worth the gamble."

I took her hand closest to me and held it in mine and placed the other on the side of her face, maintaining eye contact. "I'm not always so great at explaining myself. Often, what I say ends up being misunderstood. So I'll tell you this. You're a wolf, so follow your instincts."

If her instinct worked anything like mine then they would be going off like crazy.

Subtle would definitely not be a word I would use to describe the events that took place.

I pulled her in for what can only be described as a vigorous make out session.

Claire wrapped her arms around my back, her nails digging through my shirt.

My hands had moved down to her waist.

She straddled me, pushing us down onto our backs on the couch.

We parted our lips so that we could catch our breath.

Claire's steamy breath caressed my neck making goosebumps crawl through my skin.

I bit down on her neck, my sharpened canines easily drawing a slight stream of blood.

Claire caught her breath, her back arching, making our bodies grind together. I could feel her nails tearing through my clothes and drawing my own blood.

My body let out a deep growl. Our bodies were being restrained by the limited space on the couch. I rolled us over onto the ground and landed on to of Claire now.

My mind being driven by maddening desires, I flipped the table and the couch next to us. No longer caring if anyone were to hear us.

Before continuing Claire finished tearing my shirt and I her blouse. The garments had only been disposed of and our hands were already exploring each other's body.

Claire began to breath harder at the cold kiss of my body. Mine took in the warmth from hers.

My wolffish instincts demanded that I take dominance, and who was I to refuse.

I pinned her arms above her head with one hand and the other was down by her waist.

I started my way from the bottom and made my way upwards, leaving a trail of kisses. I could feel her breath growing stronger as I made my way up.

By the time I made my way to her neck I could feel how she was struggling to hold herself back. A couch this size was not large enough for us.

So we took business down to the ground.

We kept turning and turning, having no regard for the furniture around us.

It was a constant contest for dominance. We would spontaneously take control of the action as the other would just fall into the pleasure.

For the first time in a while I began to loose my conscious of time and let myself slip into the pleasure until we rolled over one more time, but this time I continued to roll as I disconnected from Claire and laid by her side.

"Would you raise the temperature back up, I'm exposed here and it's freezing." That's when I looked around and noticed for the first time that there was frost covering large parts of the room.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get right on it."

I began to raise the temperature back to normal, and as I was doing so, my sense of time was coming back to me, which made me realize how long we had spent in this room by ourselves.

I had left a time lock just in case the conversation went on longer than I had planned, which you could say it did, but even so, time wasn't stopped. it was only slowed down, which meant that a good ten minutes probably passed. enough to make the others began to wonder where we're at.

"We should probably get going. The others will begin to get curious if they haven't already."

"Yes, you're right, but we have one problem."

"What could that be?"

"Um, we're currently in severe levels of undressed, and this room is a total mess."

I snapped my fingers and the damage to the room began to slowly restore, which included our clothing. We stared at each other while our mostly exposed bodies began to become covered. I couldn't help to notice the look of disappointment in Claire's eyes as the process was complete, and I also realized that I probably shared the same expression.

We took a second to collect ourselves and without communicating we both made our way to the door. I reached the door first, and naturally I opened the door and held it for Claire.

As she walked past me she stopped and turned towards me. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't let this affect the way we interact in front of others, I have an image to uphold among the others. Remember, this is a professional environment."

"I totally understand, I will conduct myself as if nothing happened."

Before she walked away though, her gaze changed from serious, to a more seductive look. "Of course, in private is another story," and she sealed it off with a wink.

Recuperating from the momentary daze I began to catch up to Claire and we both quickly made our way back to the dinning room.

Finally making it to the dinning room, we found the other members of my party there waiting by themselves with the food already set on the table.

Anna was having a conversation with Artemis while Alyssa just sat looking lost in thought.

When the two of us entered the room the conversation stopped and the three looked up at us. Alyssa looked off again as soon as she saw that it was us. Anna and Artemis both kept looking at us as if there was something weird going on. That's when I realized that Claire and I were less than a foot away from each other. I remembered the promise I made to Claire so I quickly made some distance between us by walking over and sitting in to the right of Alyssa, which was the end of the table. in front of me was Artemis and next to her was Anna. Claire quietly moved over and sat next to the other side of Alyssa.

"So, what took you so long?" asked Artemis, who stared at us as if we had both grown horns.

"Oh, well I was distracted by a call from an old friend and business partner. It ran longer than I had expected, there was much to be said."

"Business partner? what kind of business?" Anna seemed to ask the question as if expecting me to not know how to answer immediately.

"Look around, were any and all kinds of businesses. Here we do work mostly on weaponry, but that is not the entire purpose of this place. We also work on medicine, entertainment, sports, lifestyle, and just about anything else. Well, there would be no point in introducing certain items to the mythical part of the world, and as a god and an immortal being you know that I can't just directly interact with the mortals, so I have a human partner that is my liaison between the godly and mortal world."

"Perseus, wouldn't that still be considered as interfering too much with mortals?"

"Well, no, my partner is not entirely mortal, he's a legacy, and that's because his family is part of a long line of demigods. Which is why his family has been kept away from the rest of the demigods. They are very powerful compared to other demigods and legacies, and their scents are much stronger, which makes them a larger target. As a result, they have been, at least for the most part, isolated from the rest, and only a few know of their existence."

Not long after I began to describe the family, quickly realized which family I was referring to. Claire obviously knew, Anna doesn't even know all of the basic things about the immortal world, and Alyssa doesn't know her family secrets. Just finding out that one thing about her made her lose it, I wasn't about to lay it all down on her at once.

"So, if its such a big secret, then why are you telling us?" Asked Anna.

"Soon, there won't be any point in hiding them from the rest. We are preparing for a war here, and if such war does come, which I'm sure it will, we'll need their help." While they were thinking over my response I didn't want more questions to arise, at least not today. "Well, all this chatting has my mouth feeling dry and stomach feeling empty. How about we start eating?"

There was no argument from the others present in the room, it was clear that we could all agree that it has been a long day and we all needed to refuel.

I can't even remember what the food was, I was perhaps to hungry to care to remember. All I do remember was the silence that took over the dinning room.

Anna, Alyssa, and Artemis seemed to finish rather quickly, perhaps they were more than ready to call it quits for the day.

"We have prepared three separate rooms for you three. If you wish you can share a room, but if you'd rather have a room to yourself, they're available."

"Thank you, but I think we might just stick to one room. I'm sure it's enough to accommodate all three of us and it'll be less hassle for the staff."

"If that's what the three of you want, it's fine with me, but just know that you're not here as guests. This is my home and therefore yours too. This is home to any family and anyone important to me, so you are welcome to all and any commodities that I can provide here for you."

"Thank you, we will keep that in mind, but I think we are all okay with just staying all in one room," Artemis replied for the three.

"Okay, well in that case this is John. John will lead you to your room. If there is anything that you would like changed in the room or anything else that you might want or need please let John know and he will see to your requests," Claire said as a teen boy walked into the dinning room, almost as if on cue. He wore the uniform of this installation, but the patch on the left arm, that would usually identify the area of research, read hospitality.

The boy held a nonchalant look as he greeted the three women and told them to follow him to their room.

This left Claire and I alone again. As soon as the others were out of earshot Claire leaned down onto my shoulder and rested her head there. She let out a sigh of relief, probably happy that we no longer have to pretend to be distant around the others.

We needed to get going too. We were going to have a busy couple of next days, but honestly, I didn't want to move, I was too comfortable with the current situation. In all sincerity, I just wanted to freeze time in that moment and live this scene for the rest of my immortal life.

Alas, great moments are not meant to last long, otherwise they wouldn't be great. I got the feeling that Claire wouldn't move until I did. I placed my hand on top of her head and let it move down, hugging the shape of her head. I kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "We should probably get going. We'll need all the energy we can get for the next few days."

She nodded slowly while still having her head welded to my shoulder, which now seemed to have been made the perfect shape in order to fit in the curves of my shoulder.

She moved away from me, but she seemed to move it with as much reluctance as I had to leave this moment. We stood up and began to walk away together, with no real sense of where we were going.

eventually we found ourselves at the door of her room. I guess this would be the time when I would kiss her goodbye and leave for my room, but instead of stopping she went right into her room.

I stood there, probably looking dumb, as I had no idea as to what to do. should I have walked in? Should I have just left and waited until the next morning to see her again.

My train of thought was stopped short as she called out my name, "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you just standing there, come inside."

When I did, I wasn't surprised to see that her room was very simple. There was very little evidence of personalization in the room. It looked almost as if it was a hotel room. Everything looked very organized, with the exception of desk. It was filled to the brim with office clutter. It had six different monitors and frightingly tall stacks of files and paperwork. I could tell that many late nights were spent at that desk.

"So we have one problem," she was standing by her bed, which I now noticed was a twin size bed, "but I think I have a solution."

She jumped onto her bed, changing shape in the air, and landing on the bed as a wolf. Her fur was snow white, just like any other wolf in our pack, but her identifying factor was the blue streaks that came out from her eyes and faded as they moved down the side of her face.

I followed her lead, and as I jumped onto the bed I changed shape into a similar white furred wolf, but my fur has a natural luminous effect. Another thing that differentiated my fur was the frost at the tips of my hair, but was still soft to the touch.

It wasn't hard at all to find comfortability in each other as we wrapped around each other and fell asleep.

When I woke up, the light dimly seeped into the room through the only window in the room. I felt Claire moving around me, she was stretching out and yawning. Afterwards she proceeded to jump off the bed and transform back into her human form. I reluctantly followed suite and we both stood next to each other.

"So what's the plan?"

"For the whole day, I'm not sure, but for right now, I'm jumping in the shower. After that we can go have breakfast. It'll probably be a while before we get good quality food again since we'll be out in the field for a while."

"Yeah, lets start with that and then plan out what we'll do afterwards." Her room was planned out very similar to mine, and so I had no trouble finding the bathroom.

I walked in first and began to take my clothes off so I could quickly jump into the shower. What I wasn't expecting to happen was for Claire to follow suite right behind me. At first I turned around and just stared at her.

It seemed like she hadn't really planned that out so much. I mean yes, yesterday we were almost naked, but that was in the heat of the moment. Right now, she seemed to become much more self-conscious.

Now she stood completely exposed in front of me, although she turned sideways and tried her best to cover herself with her arms.

I can't lie, Claire has a very attractive body, and I felt guilty just starring at her like I was. it was clearly making uncomfortable, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"You could starring you know, it's embarrassing, or you could at least share the embarrassment with me."

Without taking my eyes off of her, I removed the remainder of my clothes and stood naked in front of her, not really caring that she was seeing me naked.

She turned her body back so that we were facing each other as if we were looking at a reflection on a mirror. She seemed to become even more embarrassed and nervous now that she could see me naked as well.

It's true, neither of us are very experienced in this sort of thing, much less her, but I could feel my own instincts and hers too. It was urging us onward, to do things that we would otherwise never do at this point in a relationship. Was this even a relationship? The way we were acting it seemed more like a one night stand that was extending onto the next morning.

I know that my instincts are urging me to satisfy my sexual desires, and I'm sure hers are too, but I want this to be more than just that. It would be very easy to believe that she would too.

Despite that, I wasn't going to stop what was already happening, but I wanted to make sure to let her know that there was more to this than just these moments.

For now though, I wasn't going to deprive myself or her from enjoying this, so I led the way into the shower and she followed promptly.

It was embarrassing, but I didn't know what to do, and it was obvious that she didn't either. It's not like I was planning on mating with her right now, as much as my instincts were urging me on to do. It would be unfair to the others. I planned to wait until after I had actually married these women before I did anything that serious.

I didn't think that she was ready for that either, or that the logical part of her mind wanted that so soon either, so instead I just reached for the soap and the scrub.

I slowly began to clean her body, something that wolves often do for each other, but as a human, it was much more intimate.

Claire began to do the same for me and soon, it was as if we were by ourselves. It was as if we'd forgotten exactly what we were doing and to who we were doing it to. We just kept going, completely consumed by the task at hand.

I could feel my heart rate rise with the progression. My breathing became heavier, and soon I noticed that my body was heating up, and it wasn't from the warm water.

In the end we both stood at less than arms length, studying each other as if we were inspecting our artistry, and that's what she was. She was a piece of art in the form of a female body. There was nothing I could notice that wasn't perfect, almost as if Michelangelo had carved her out of marble himself. When my mind processed what that meant, it become even more amazing. I've seen women that look perfect before, but they were immortals, they were gods or titans. These immortal beings can make themselves look as beautiful as they want, with a few exceptions, but for a mortal to accomplish such perfection. The most beautiful of models wouldn't be able to reach this level of beauty, makeup and Photoshop included.

I couldn't understand how is it that I had never noticed that she was this beautiful. I mean, she has always been attractive, that I had noticed even when she was still living in the pack. In fact, she was the cause for many broken hearts among the pack. Many tried to court her for her beauty, but even so, she hadn't seemed this beautiful. I wasn't sure what had caused this change, but I wasn't going to question it. Instead, I chose to just admire it while I could.

We stood there for a while, but eventually we snapped out of it. Well, it was more like she snapped out of it and then she snapped me out of it. "Hey, um Percy, I think we should get going. I don't think we should make the others wait again."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, we need to get going." After that I was broken from the trance, but if I ever stared to long I would catch myself getting lost again.

I managed to change and be ready before Claire was, more because she had to finish some work on her desk before she could head out.

"Hey, I'm going to go, I'm going to go check on the others and see how they are doing."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll catch up soon. I just have to submit some things for the meeting that we're going to have."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"I figure we would have a meeting on how we actually plan on carrying out this mission. Yesterday you came in all gun-ho and all, and got riled up about taking out our targets, but before you four leave on this mission we need to strategize. Besides, you might need some help, have you considered perhaps taking some troops with you?"

"Of course..."

"Yeah right, you were planning on just winging it weren't you?"

"Why even lie, you know me well enough, I'm not too good with planning out things too much. Makes me question why I'm the leader sometimes."

"You're the leader because you might not be the best at planning, but you are the best at reacting top changes in situation and you know what they say, no plan ever make sit past first contact. Don't question your ability to lead troops because there's no one out there better than you."

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, just get going before the others come looking for you."

I just nodded in response walked towards the door. When I opened the door, I looked back to see Claire working hard at her desk. Just one more thing that made her admirable, she was dedicated, always have been, and I get the feeling that she always will be. I let out a sigh before opening the door all the way and stepping outside.

I stood outside of her door for a second or too, trying to understand all that had happened last night and this morning, but the more I tried, the more I realized that it was pointless. There doesn't need to be an explanation. It was love, and that's not something that can be understood like a chemical reaction or dissected like a math equation to make sense of it.

I walked away from her door and towards the entrance to the manor. I wasn't sure were the others had stayed, but I figured that they'd either be in the living room by the main door, or if not I would be able to find John nearby, he would probably know where their room is or where they would be if they had already left their rooms. I reached the main entrance, and I didn't catch sight of the girls, which meant that they were either still in their room, or wandered somewhere else. Either way, the best way to find them was to find John.

I walked towards the kitchen first, past the dinning room. As I walked through the hallways I paid attention to the details of the manor. The woodwork in the ceiling, the finishes around the edges, the marble floor. I had designed this place as my final home. Here I planned on retiring one day and living the rest of my immortal life out. I didn't know that I would have multiple mates, but I was hoping that one day I would settle down with the women of my life, I would definitely have kids. My mom had become a judge in the underworld, so she was able to sometimes visit, and of course her and my stepfather had kids, which then had kids, and so forth. I tried my best to keep in touch with them. They don't all know what I am, but I have a feeling that soon the whole world will know about our side of the world. Then, I'll be able to bring them in here too.

That was the plan at least. Things seem to get complicated even more, and I'll probably have to push my retirement plans back. Either way, no matter what, this is going to be my home. When I first built this place it made me feel so much better.

However, last time I was here was when I was grieving for the second death of Annabeth. Back then, I didn't have the emotional stability to think about things like that. This place was something completely different. At its core, it was a safe haven, which is the same as it is now and what I planned it to be, but it was still somehow different. Despite all the things that went on around me, the livelihood of the place and the people, to me it was a place of isolation. I didn't talk to anyone at all and secluded myself to my room for the first few years, and slowly I began to come out more and more, recuperating from the emotional trauma.

Now, it was still a safe haven, but instead of a place of isolation it was a place of thriving and advancement.

"Sir, do you need anything?" I heard the voice of young John from behind me.

Usually, I would have noticed him well before he reached me, but I got so enamored with the feeling of the manor that I got lost inside of my own mind.

I have to give it to him though, John was a master of hospitality. He seemed to be young, and in comparison to me he was, but John, despite his appearance, was decades old. As such, John was really good at not being around when you didn't need him, but as soon as you needed something or whenever you started to look for him he would somehow be around.

"John, have you seen the three ladies I came with yesterday?"

"Yes sir, they heard that there was a hot spring bath here in the manor, and as I they were told to, they are enjoying all the commodities of this place."

"Is it going to be a while?"

"It's going to be a while, sir."

"Okay, thank you John. I'll just be waiting in the lobby, let the know, and Claire, if you happen to see her."

"Will do, sir."

John bowed his head slightly and backed out of the doorway he was standing in and disappeared into the maze of the manor.

I left the way I came and headed for the entrance to the manor. Once there, I sat in one of the leather coaches. I relaxed my body and let my head lean back against the coach.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I tried to think of why I was so happy. Honestly, this mission is going to be very complicated, even more now that we have two non-immortals with us, and the mission is very sensitive anyways.

Yet, being here made me happy and have hopes for the future.

Let's be honest, I'm also just very happy with the way things turned out with Claire. Saying that things went better than last time would be a gross understatement. I was just a happy man.

 **(A/N: Hey its me, I'm back, hopefully for good, but we'll have to see how things go. Many things happened in my life, which is why I didn't post anything for a while, but I'm in a much calmer part of life right now. Having said that, I'm only relatively less busy, so I can't promise to update weekly, but I will try. Anyways, if ya'll have any questions leave them in the comments, or if ya'll would like I can put out a Q &A about what's been going on and what'll be happening and how that has and will be effecting my ability to write.**

 **SILT: Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov**

 **RDS: None**

 **RIF: Whales once walked the earth.**

 **LOL: Don't let your current limitations dictate what your goals are.)**


	17. Looking Back

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, uncle Rick does.**

After sitting there for a good while, the girls finnaly came out from the hallway that led to their rooms. They didnt dress any particularly different, nor could I notice any changes in their physical appearance, but they somehow seemed to just glow.

No, they didn't glow, I've seen people glow before, I live around immortals after all, but this was different. They didn't glow, but it felt as if they should be glowing. Almost as if you were expecting them to, but whenever you looked closer, there wasnt anything there.

"So Percy, what do you have planned for us today?" asked Alyssa.

To which I intelligently answered, "Well, we have to uh, uh, plan. Plan for today, and the days after that I suppose. I dont know, I dont know much about planning, I just know it's a step in the process."

"Yeah, sounds about right." Claire pointed out as she stepped into the living room. "IS has been up early this morning. We can head over there now, or after eating breakfast."

"After breakfast is probably for the best. If I'm going to having to pay attention to all this, I'm not doing it on an empty stomach." I explained.

"I thought as much, so I have breakfast already set up. Please follow me." Claire told the girls as she turned and walked out the way she came. I already knew where we where headed. She was leading us towards a different place this time, not the same dinning hall as last time. This was much closer to the kitchen and also lead to the garden in the back of the estate.

There was a oval shaped table that was set next to windows that looked out to the garden. We sat down and I nodded for Claire to sit with us. Our relationship was complicated to say the least. There was no doubt that she was one of my mates, but since she is one of my employees in a since, she probably doesn't want to change the professional mood in the work area. I'm hoping that maybe she will consider retiring from here. She has been the Head of IS longer than anyone else, and by a considerable amount, and before then she was working her way up to the top. All together she's been here over a century.

Putting aside the fact that I'd rather have her close by, she still deserves to just take a break, she has done enough, in fact she's done more for thus institute than anyone else. I think it's time for her to take a step back and let someone else take over the steering wheel around here. Perhaps I will have a talk with her once this whole mission is over.

Breakfast was simple. It was from a choice of pancakes, waffles, or omelets, and a side pf either fruit or pastries.

We enjoyed our breakfast in silence. It wasn't awkward, we just didn't speak, and it was nice and very therapeutic in a way.

Artemis and I finished before the others. Perhaps it is because we are used to eating rapidly. having spent so much time in the field, I've learned to just eat and not waste time tasting my food.

Artemis gave me a certain look, which was a clear signal that she had something to say. I excused myself from the table with the excuse that I wanted some fresh air. I took the door that lead outside to the garden. Looking behind myself I saw Artemis standing up from her chair, saying something that I could not hear from the outside, but I'm sure it was something along the lines of what I said.

I continued my path, but as I'm sure Artemis would get lost in this garden without me, I made sure to alwasy stay in her line of sight. the path I took eventually led to a small stream right outside the boundaries of the garden. I stood there looking out into the Canadian wilderness.

It was a wonderful forest. I beleive it was only natural for me to fall in love with this northern region in the world do to my nature, but i think I would have loved this place regardless.

Not long into my own thoughts my senses picked up the faintest of footstep coming from behind me. If it was anyone else, Artemis would likely have been able to sneak up on them, but I'm an exception. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Artemis didn't hesitate to respond, "It was okay I suppose. Perseus, we're gods, mortal food just doesn't impress." I doubt that she was surprised that I was able to hear her.

"Well, I thought it was lovely. I'll have to make sure to tell Claire to give my regards to the chef."

"Perseus, I wonder, will you ever accept that you are one of us?" The tone in which she asked her question is indicative that she likely knew how i felt about the subject.

"What do you mean? I know I'm a god."

"Yes, but you don't act like one. You often distract yourself in small things of the mortal world that as a god should be meaningless. I know that you will never be like the other gods. You are not prideful, but yet sometimes it feels like you don't to accept offers that are well deserved."

"You are referring to your father's proposition. Well, hes offered it before and now just because I am already a god it doesn't mean that I will accept."

"And why not? I could perhaps understand your intentions the first time. You were in love with Annabeth, but now? What is stopping you?"

I let out a breath of slight frustration. This was not a conversation that I felt like having at the moment, so I decided to make a point. I focused my mind in a particular aspect of myself. The ground slightly shook and soon after a bright flash I stood the in my titan form. I was slightly taller than usual, wearing my garments that distinguished me as the head of the Ortherian council. My eyes were golden and at close proximaty the sand of time were visibly swirling inside of them, my hair was a dirty blond instead of the usual black, and my skin lost its color and was replaced by a fine white. "This is why."

"Becasue you're a titan, is that why? Perseus you know that my father trust you despite that. In fact, he even trusts he other titans afiliated with your council."

"That's not the problem here Artemis, and the fact that few of you can realize what the problem is, only adds to my reason for why I cannot accept."

"I don't understand how being a titan is keeping you from joining us. Would you not llike sit next to your father or be able to spend more time with us?"

"Artemis, It's a good thing that your father and Olympus, for the most part, trust me and the council, but honeslty that was never a worry of mine. The problem is that I am the king, head of the council, so how do you think the other's will feel when their leader bows to another king. the king that at one point placed many of them into confinement, or worse. I know that my uncle would never do such things anymore. He has turned a new leaf, and for that I am thankful, but that means nothing to the others. I am the only reason why many of my brothers and sisters feel safe again. Why so many of them don't hide in seclusion, fearing that one day they will be caught and incarcerated with the rest?"

"Is the no way that we can find some way to alleviate their fears? Maybe I can understand why they fear us, but you are their leader, and you know the truth."

"What do yo think this whole treaty is about? I would be content with just a handshake and some fancy parchment, but for the most of my council that's not enough, they want something more substantial. Something that would actually make the council be hesitant to attack us. That's why they want this whole marriage thing. This way, attacking us would mean attacking themselves, and if we're ever attacked by anyone else, then the Olympian council would actually have some motivation to help us fight. This is the only way that I could see my council trusting the gods."

Artemis let out a heavy breath. She seemed like she was about to say something but then said nothing.

I waited for her to finally decide what she was going to say, or if she was even going to say anything at all.

In the end she said nothing and eventually Claire showed up from the way we came. "Sir, it's time to go."

I looked at Artemis one more time, just in case she found her words or decided to share her thoughts. When I saw that she seemed to give up. Well, perhaps it would be better to say that she accepted my explanation. I returned to my godly appearance, which reassembles my old demigod self the most.

I stood up and began to make my way to Claire, looking back at Artemis to make sure she followed. I only saw her nod before getting up and walking towards the entrance leading back to the garden.

We walked the rest of the way back in a distracting silence. Nothing was said, and I don't think any of us wanted to say anything or even had anything to say, but there was no ignoring the silence.

After what seemed to be a much longer walk back, we found ourselves back by the entrance to the manor.

Artemis joined the other two girls while Claire and I stayed outside for a minute longer.

I wasn't sure what she wanted talk about, but before walking in I caught her looking to indicated that she wanted to talk to me.

"Whatever that was about, I hope it won't get in the way of the mission."

"It won't, I'm sure it won't. How soon can we start this briefing and head out? I want that guy fifteen feet under as soon as possible."

"I had some people prep the briefing for us whilst we ate. Since we already educated the others in much of the details of this mission, it should be brief. While we're in there I will have someone prepping all the equipment for the mission."

I nodded in approval before heading up the stairs.

"Sir?"

I looked back and saw something that I rarely ever see. It was fear, fear in the eyes of the bravest pack member I have ever had.

"Sir, you do know what killing him would mean?"

"That this institution would become a target? Yes, I am well aware. The fact that I have constantly been shifting our location is a major reason why they have yet to find our location, and I am avoiding using my powers for as long as possible as to not be detected."

"However, once we kill him, Koios will be actively searching for you and try to attack." Claire gave voice to the thought that we both shared within our individual reasoning.

"Yes, and once he finds my essence he will likely challenge me for my crown."

"This will likely end up being the battleground?"

"Yes, it unfortunately most likely will."

"Are we ready for such a massive scale battle?"

"No, we are not, but we will be. I'll make sure of that. For now, lets worry about the fifty meter target. Now lets get to the IS room, I don't want to make the others wait any longer."

With another, even heavier, conversation out of the way, we both headed inside to be greeted by Johnathan, one of the house workers. "Sir, we have already escorted the ladies to the IS room."

"Tank you." After I thank John he discreetly left the room. "After you." I offered, and so Claire led the way to the IS room.

The whole way I couldn't stop looking at Claire, and I'm more than certain she had noticed. While I made sure I sounded reassuring, inwardly I was very worried about the troubles that lay ahead. There will be a war, with many bloody battles, and I fear that my subordinates will see the most of it.

When we did reach the room, Claire opened the door and allowed me to enter first. Jena, one of Claire's subordinates was at the center consoles and as soon as we entered greeted us. "Good morning sir. Would you like to start the mission brief?"

"Yes please, let us go ahead and start."

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, our target will be Gustav, the biggest mercenary leader that Koios and his allies have. While we don't know his exact location, we believe that he is here in the northern domain for the now. As we are all preparing for an upcoming war, Gustav is here to move 'assets' it a more secure location so that Koios won't have to worry about them being compromised throughout the war."

From there Claire took over, "For now, the mission will be simple, acquire information as to Gustav's exact location, and proceed to apprehend him. Lethal methods are authorized if capture is not faceable."

"We're capturing the piece of shit? If half of the things you said about him are true hi deserves to be buried in a field of feces."

"I completely agree Alyssa, but unfortunately he is very valuable, or at least the information that he holds about other major operations is. You have my word, he will have a very slow and painful death, but not until we have squeezed every ounce of information that we can."

"For now, we know of one location that he may possible be in, or that we could find information about his current location. We are currently shifting locations throughout the northern domain, we will momentarily stop about five miles from the one of Koios' larger bases of operations that we are aware of. After we drop you off, you will be on your own." Claire further explained.

"I have a map leading to a small town near the base. It has remained mostly untouched by modern technology, probably one of the reasons why Koios found it to be a prime place for a base of operations. From there, we will have to find quick transport to wherever Gustav is located."

"Chances are that Perseus will have to use his domains to travel to the new location, seeing as Gustav is not likely to stay in one place for long, we can't afford to use mortal transport." Jena elaborated.

"This means that soon Gustav and Koios both will be alerted about what happened in the Camp Dast, which is the we will be going to today."

"Well, what are we waiting on?" Anna asked.

"For the institute to arrive at the proper location." For once Anna seemed to be caught off guard by not knowing all the details.

"For now we can go ahead and begin to prepare our equipment for the upcoming fights. Once everything is set up, we will catch as much rest as we possibly can, chances are we not going to be graced with any while we are out on the field." I concluded. "For now we are heading to armory to get you all geared up. You will also find some clothing in your wardrobes that will better suit the needs of the mission."

After I finished speaking, Claire and the girls came with me to the armory, where we retrieved the weapons that we had previously selected for each of the girls, plus a few back ups. We walked back the manor and each went to our respective rooms.

In my room, I found the briefcase that I had taken out of my experimental storage. I'm really hoping that it works. Theoretically it should, but if it doesn't it would gravely compromise the mission as I would likely end up decommissioned for a while. It wouldn't be anything permanent, but since its something that is tapping into my powers, if it goes haywire, it would likely damage my essence. However, it's a risk that I will have to take. There are too many things set against us in this mission, and this weapon should let me utilize my domains more without actually having to use so much energy that it would be detected by Koios.

I grabbed the briefcase and set it on my bed and pressed my finger against the DNA verifier. I felt a prick, and my golden black blood seeped out. A click was heard and the briefcase opened up to reveal a watch. Of course it wasn't a normal watch, but only Claire, myself, and those involved in its development knew that.

I put the vintage watch on, and satisfied with how comfortable it was, I left my room. It's weird realizing how something that was considered modern as I grew up, is now considered vintage, but good thing that suits never go out of style, that way I don't have to worry wit keeping up with the modern style.

As I walked outside I ran into John, well you only run into John when you're looking for him. How he does it, well he's clairvoyant, and while he can't read my thoughts at all, he can sense when someone is thinking of him easily.

"John, are the ladies in their room resting?" While there is some few fun things to do whilst staying here, I want to make sure that they all get as much rest as they possibly can.

"Yes sir, however, Lady Anna requested a separate room."

"She did?"

"Yes sir, she seemed to be confused and her thoughts were all over the place, perhaps she could do with a little insight, sir."

"Yes, perhaps she could. John, you can take the rest of the day off if you'd like."

"Thank you sir, but I think I will remain nearby in case I am need." John said, before walking away. Always the loyal and dependable, that one.

I took John's advice and walked over to the room that had originally been reserved for Anna. I knock lightly, in case she was already asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, but if her thoughts were keeping her up I'd like to fix that.

I doubt she was asleep as I instantly heard the sound Anna getting out of her bed. When she opened the door she didn't seem shocked, but she clearly wasn't expecting visitors either.

"May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, please come in." She definitely did seem distracted by something. She kept walking around not actually looking at anything while she grabbed some stuff from her kitchen.

Just like my room, every room can be customized to the owners preferences. To no surprise, hers room was a replica of her apartment.

She was making tea, and from the looks of it was something that she did often as her body just went through the motions while her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, something's got you thinking pretty hard."

"That's the thing, do you really know me? Although, you are right. I haven't been able to stop thinking since last night."

"You are trying to find the logic in this, but there's not much that's logical about this whole thing. At least not in a mortal sense."

"How can you be so sure about what's going on in my head?" this time Anna had raised her voice. The frustration in her mind had final surfaced. "I'll admit, I can feel a weird attraction towards you, and sometimes I feel like I I've known you all my life, but I've only recently met you!"

The water in the kettle began to gently bubbling, a proper temperature for making tea. For once Anna actually placed all her focus on what she was doing, probably to give her thoughts some rest.

She avoided any eye contact with me. It was as if for that short moment in time she was trying to be normal again. It would explain why we are currently in what would seem to be her apartment back in New York.

Only after taking a sip from her tea did she look me straight in the eye. I may be hundreds of years old. I may be the living embodiment of the earth. However, those eyes will always be intimidating.

"What's driving me crazy is the fact that I am not crazy. Not so long ago I was just a regular young women working in a small online news company. Now, my boyfriend is an extremely powerful being that is hundreds of years old and I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of his first love."

"I understand that this might be too much to take in at once, which is why I didn't want you here. I wanted to introduce you to my world in a more subtle way. I could have brought you here, or to Othrys, or New Rome. I could have even taken you back to ancient Greece and Rome. After all this mess was over, but instead you've been thrown into this world in the middle of a war that transcends pantheons." She sat down on the couch and curled up.

"No, I don't want to just see the nice and beautiful part of this world. I need to see it all." She paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what would be the best way to explain her thought. " I came here for a reason. While none of this should make sense at all, it somehow manages to explain certain things in my life, and now that this world has been revealed to me, I cant imagine going back to not knowing."

I took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the couch and let a deep sigh escape. "I could make you forget. I could place you back in your apartment and all this will be part of a weird dream that you will soon completely forget about." I meant my offer. The plan was to never let her see this world. To just let her live a normal life and die a peaceful fulfilling life, and reach the Isle of the Blest.

"No, I don't want to go back. I've discovered so much about myself in the past few days, and the my biggest discovery is the fact that I still have so much to learn about myself."

"Annabeth, she was an amazing person, just like you are. Sometimes when I look at you I even catch a hint of her, but you are not Annabeth. You are your own person, and you don't need to delve into the past to figure out who you are today."

"I thought so too when I first found out about who I was in my past life. However, since I found out I sometimes I hear a voice in my head. It sounds like me, but I know its not my thoughts. I now realize what it is. It's Annabeth. She's still in here somewhere," she gestured to her heart, "and I think she's trying to reach me, or reach out. I'm not sure, maybe both."

"It was her voice that told me to come along, or maybe it was my own thoughts, she just gave me the courage to actually come along. I feel that she is actually part of me, and maybe we are different sides to the same person. She's like a more courageous version of me."

She laughed at what seemed like an inward thought before saying, "You know, just the other day I published an article. An article that my old self would never have been able to publish, I would never be bold enough. I remember when I first submitted it, my boss questioned if I had actually written it, or if I had gotten one of my more risk-taking co-workers to write something for me. It was about corruption in the New York state supreme court. Before you revealed who I was to myself, I could never have done such a thing. The craziest part is that instead of dying from the nerves I was going through such a exulting adrenaline high."

Now she was smiling while she took sips from her tea now and then, and for a short second she looked over at me and smiled. The strangest thing happened. The person looking back at me was not Anna.

It was Annabeth.

In all her grey eyed and golden hair glory. I was on my feet quicker than the human eye could follow. I was in shock.

I'll admit that sometimes I would see Annabeth in Anna, but in the same way that you see a mother in her daughter's face.

Thiswas different. This was Annabeth, no confusing her. It was her down to every detail, and all I could do was stand there in complete awe.

Soon, after blinking, she was gone, and Anna was sitting there instead. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything is alright. I just, I don't know. Do you feel okay?"

"Um, yeah. Anyways, I think I'll take your advice and get some rest. There's to much on my mind right now, and maybe I can catch some sleep to give it a rest."

"Yeah, you should. We'll be on the move often once we step off. So rest as much as you like for now. We should be leaving in about two hours." I made my way to the door, taking my time in doing so.

When I finally reached the door and took my first step outside, Anna called me from behind saying, "Percy?"

I turned back to see Anna noe in her bed, looking ready for some much needed rest. "Yes?"

"There's still many things that I have to think about, and many questions that I'd like to ask, but thank you for dealing with me." She wasn't smilling, but I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"Any time, Wise Girl." She smiled back, seeming to like the nickname, or maybe it was the Annabeth inside of her smiling back at me.

Either way, that smile filled my body with a comfortable warmth. I couldn't help but smile as I stepped completely outside of the room.

As I left her room I began to walk to mine, and I walked past the room that the three of the had been sharing. I quietly opened the door and peaked inside to find two young women sleeping soundly in a king sized bed in the middle if the room.

I found myself smiling again at the comforting sight.

I closed the door just as quietly as I opened it and walked the rest of the way to my room.

I opened the door to my room, but I stayed outside and just stared at the boring and simple room.

It was depressing to see, and it reminded me of the troubling days unspent here. The days that I felt a prisoner of my own emotions.

I pulled the door back and closed it. I shut my eyes and focused on an image in my head.

I took a deep breath and opened the door again.

First I caught the familiar scent of my mom's backing. It was that distinct smell of blue cookies.

"Mom, I'm home!"

I heard my mom's footsteps coming around the corner and I was greeted by my mother's ever-warming smile.

"High sweety, was was school?" She hugged me, having to stand on her too toes do to my hight.

"It was alright. Mr. Duas said that my self portrait was 'blurry', but the others gave me so much positive feedback."

"Eh, ignore him," my mom said after stepping back. "He just doesn't like you for never staying within the boundaries that he sets."

"Its stupid, I feel like he's there to just kill our creativity rather than cultivate it."

"It's okay baby, he's probably just jealous that at your age your already much better than him. Ever since word got out about your acceptance to Yale spread he's been much more critical of your works."

"Who cares, I'll graduate soon, and besides I already told you, I don't want to go too far. I'll probably just go to Hunter instead."

"If it's because of the expenses don't worry about it. The scholarship will cover most of it, and your dad and I won't mind taking out a loan to cover the rest."

"No, you know I won't let you two do that. Anyways, talking about dad, where is he. I stopped by his office but he wasn't around."

"Your dad made me promise not to say, but you might not have to ride the subway anymore..."

"No way! Am I finally getting a car?!"

"Who knows, but what I do know is that if you do it'll come with some responsibilities."

"I will be the model driver, I promise. You know I'm safe, you're the one who taught me to drive."

"Hmm, well, what I do know is that you have finals tomorrow, and it's already getting late. As I'm sure you can tell, I made cookies tonight, so just eat whatever is left, after all your little sister already went through a few of them and is now sleeping soundly."

"Ugh, that freaking cookie momster, she better have left more than a couple." I kissed my mom on the cheeck and walked over to the kitchen, following the scent of blue goodness.

I wasn't surprised to see mostly crumbs, but there was still about four cookie that survived the raid from Ashley. I decided to just take the tray with me to my room.

"Better not leave that in your room." I heard my mom say as I was stepping into my room.

"Roger," is all I said before closing my door. I dropped my dirty uniform from my work in the dirty clothes bin, and set my portfolio down by my desk. I set the plate of cookies down at my night stand before walking into my bathroom.

I stood a quick warm shower brushed my teeth afterwards. I got in my plad PJ's, it was the winter and making it warm was kind of expensive, so we stuck yo layers and heavy blankets instead.

I laid in bed, eating my cookies slowly as to enjoy every bite to it's fullest.

When I finished I could feel the day's many tasks weigh on me and I soon fell asleep.

 **(A/N: Hello wonderful readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that I** **had hoped to write more often, but it was just simply not possible considering my current responsibilities. Anyways, I** **won't promise to** **release** **chapters** **continuously** **and** **periodically, but I will try my best to publish as often as possible.**

 **Also, I** **know** **that** **I have many mistakes in my books, but I simply don't have the time to revise my chapters anymore. However, if like to revise this story, so if you you could all comment on any mistake you see, and suggest a correction if you think** **appropriate, that would really be of much help.**

 **SILT: De Todos os Loucos do Mundo by Clarice Flacão**

 **RDS: Flower by Vanna**

 **RIF: Over 70% of all medical decisions are based on findings by medical laboratory technicians and scientist, yet they hardly ever get the credit.**

 **LOL: Life is a long road, and we must take one** **step at a time. Don't** **rush to get to the end, you'll get tired. Don't look back, or you might miss the beauty of the scenery around you. Never forget too, that even if you are somewhere you don't like, just keep marching on, eventually** **you'll find someplace new, but don't get too attached to where you are. Let go because the future is awaiting to give you it's** **present.)**


	18. Sniffing a Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does.**

I drifted back to reality as I woke back up. I can sometimes play with reality, but it's perhaps best not to dwell to much on the past, and all the what if's.

Even though I was awake I kept my eyes shut until I was out of bed. What greeted me was no longer the mirage of an alternate past, but the reality of my room. I checked my watch, sure I knew the time at any point in time, but old habits die hard.

It was about the time that we would arrive at the enemy base. I took a deep breath and walked into the closet, which held any set of clothes that I desired. Being a god does come with its few perks that I don't mind taking advantage of.

Considering the mission I picked out all white clothing. A simple long white shirt, white cargo pants, and some white Oakley boots. There was no need for anything to keep me warm, the cold was my natural habitat now after all.

I looked at my watch one more time before stepping out of the room. The fact that three people that I actually care for are with me makes me that more nervous about using this thing, but the fact that they are here makes it even more crucial for mission success. Obviously that's considering that it actually works.

Opening the door I found Claire and John already waiting for me outside my room. "It's time, sir"

"Of course it is, and so am I. Are the girls ready?"

"Artemis is, and is already waiting at the door ready to leave. I checked on Anna, she seemed to be ready too, but she just wanted some more time by herself before coming out. Alyssa however, seems to be delayed."

"Thank you John, you may go and relax, we'll be out of here soon. Claire, go get Anna and meet me at the front door, I'll go see what's holding Alyssa."

"Yes sir," they both responded in unison before going separate ways, and I took off in the direction of the room that Alyssa and Artemis were sharing.

When I reached the door I lightly knocked. I couldn't quite hear anything until I heard Alyssa's voice telling me to come inside.

I opened the door to find Alyssa seemingly ready to leave. She had her case that carried her riffle and a bag of what I'm sure are personal items as well as possible necessities.

"Sorry, are you all waiting on me?"

"Yeah, but we're still good on time, we can wait a little longer if you'd like?"

"No, we shouldn't. We should get going. I was just, worried about what could happen. I know though that whatever happens will happen, eventually, so there is no point in waiting. We should just invite the outcome and greet it as with the best attitude that we can. "

"Learned that from your Dad didn't you?"

"I haven't learned anything from my father, except from the fact that apparently I'm a demititan and that he probably hates me given the fact that he threw my mother and I out of his life. If you're referring to my stepfather though, yes he has taught me many things and has always treated me as if I was actually his daughter. Unfortunately, as much as I wish he was, he's not my real father, Koios is, and despite everyone telling me how horrible of a titan he is, I can't help but want to meet him in person. I want to see it myself, I want to hear it from him. That he really plans on doing all these awful things, and that he actually doesn't love me."

"I understand how you feel. I was a demigod once. Granted I never really had a good father figure growing up, but suddenly I found out who my real father was, and despite everyone blaming him for crimes he supposedly did, I felt compelled to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Considering that, I think it is best that you see for yourself what kind of person your biological father is." She nodded, but didn't say anything, as she probably noticed that I wasn't finished speaking yet, "However, know that Koios is willing to lie to you if it's of any benefit to him. Before, as a mere child, you and your mother would have been nothing but liabilities to him. Now you are fully grown, and while your powers have yet to manifest, now that you are aware of what you are, it will only be a matter of time. Besides, he could always just force them to manifest. Another thing that you should consider is that your stepfather didn't just take you and your mother in as a charity case. He truly loves your mother, and when he found out about you, that didn't do a thing to deter him from winning your mother over. If anything it solidified his love as he fell in love with you too. "

"How do you know so much about my stepfather and my mother?"

"I know what I know because I saw your father grow up. I was always a figure of guidance for him, so when he had trouble he came to me, and well, when he was struggling between his love for your mother and his families acceptance, he came to me."

"I will always be grateful to my stepfather for taking such good care of me, but maybe it's time that I leave, no matter if I find my biological father to be an asshole or not."

"If you think that you'd be saving your stepfather from some trouble by going away, you are wrong. You would not be doing him any favors. He loves you, and if you were to leave him it would only pain him just as much as if he lost a biological daughter. If my life as a demigod taught me anything, is that just because you share the same blood as someone else, it doesn't mean that they will love you, and just because someone isn't of the same blood, doesn't mean that they cant love you as if you were." I sat at the small living room area in the room as I noticed that this conversation has gone on for a bit, and it might not be done quite yet.

Alyssa sat down across from me before saying, "Maybe you're right, but even so, I think that it's time for me to stop relying on other people to make it through in life. It's time that I start fighting my own battles. When I was only a baby I wasn't able to stand up for myself, so I'm grateful that Ben did. Now, now I can fight my own battles though. It's time that I start to stand on my own two feet. Will I fall? I'm counting on it, but you can count on me standing back up and facing the challenge with only more vigor."

"That's a good attitude, and essential for making it as a demigod, or in your case, a demititan. Just know that life will not be easy as a demititan. Your ties to the mortal world will become more and more difficult to maintain as time goes, you'll struggle to find any allies as you are the only demititan that I know to exist at the moment, and I would not count on any help from your father."

"Well, I'm willing to face that and anything else that this crazy world may through at me. I'm ready."

"No you're not, you never can be. I was never ready for the challenges I had to face, despite all the training that I did. Experience is the only thing that can ever prepare you, but unfortunately experience as a demigod only comes after you needed it. In mortal life, things are repetitive, people can train to do a task over and over again, but as a demititan you can swing your sword as many times as you wish, but that won't help you the first time you have to fight a pack of hellhounds by yourself, it wont help you to hold up the sky to save your friends, it wont help you when you'll need to fight a goddess that can alter reality, it won't help you when you need to put yourself through the worst imaginable pain in the world so that you can save your family, it wont help you when you have to go to hell and back to save the one you love, and it certainly wont help you when you have to live knowing that others were not so lucky. Still, you swing your sword day after day because you know that the day that you are unable to pick that sword back up, is the day that those hellhounds kill you, it's the day that you wont be able to save your friends, and it'll be the day that you wont be able to make the deaths of others mean something."

The room seemed to have been stuck in time. Alyssa just stared at the dark wooden floor, as if perhaps the answer to life was written within the knots.

I knew that she wouldn't fully understand the meaning of my words, and by the time she does, they might be of no use anymore.

She eventually looked up at me again, as she had finally figured the math equation.

"I think we should just get going, whatever challenges me, I'll face it head first."

"Lets go then." I stood up and held my hand out.

She didn't take it at first. Instead she stood up by herself before grabbing ahold of mine.

"Close your eyes," I whispered into her ear. She did, and in a flash we were outside the manor by the front door.

"I thought you weren't going to use your powers?"

"Well, by the time that they notice small things like that, let's just say a certain base may or may not be in ruins."

I opened the door to my manor and all three of the ladies on the other side turned towards me.

"What's the hold up? Let's go," I couldn't help the smile that seeped out at their reaction of my little trick.

We may have spent well over half an hour talking, but to them it was probably less than a minute. I began to walk off towards the outskirts of the property until I reached the boundary. Held my hand out to signal the others to stop as I looked down at my new watch. "In just a few seconds, we will be aligned with the base, and I will cut of the power flow to the manor's shifting capabilities."

I could feel us finally reaching the correct alignment, so I took a deep breath and sought the connection between my manor and I. I terminated the connection briefly and a tremor slightly shook the immediate area around the boundary.

I looked back at Claire, and I assumed that for that moment she threw out formalities despite there being people around. She wrapped her arms around me and I embraced her back.

"I'll take care of the home front while you're out there. Keep in contact, and for your sake you better be back, in one piece." She kissed me in the cheek before stepping back and transforming into a wolf, disappearing into the wilderness.

There was a slight shocked look in the faces of the others, but I ignored it and signaled the others to follow as I continued to walk. The temperature began to steadily drop, and eventually the difference was quite noticeable.

Eventually I could hear the distant noise of the military base. I could see some lights break through the trees, but for the most part, the thick forest covered the base from sight.

I crouched down by a fallen tree. The roots provided a good cover as they pulled a good portion of the ground with them. "I'll scout ahead from here, wait for me to come back."

I transformed into a wolf just like Claire had. I appeared as just a regular white-furred wolf.

I ran freely, dashing across the base boundaries she I finally found the source of the light. The guards didn't seem to be interested in me, as I'm sure they were used to seeing wolves running by.

I howled into the morning air, and in response wolves began to gather around me from the immediate area. We ran together like any normal pack, making it seem as if we were just out for a hunt.

When I finally found a good entrance point, I led my small impromptu pack back into the treeline. _'Thank you for your service. Now go, and take any others with you, it might get dangerous.'_

The wolves bowed as best as they could, I dipped my head in response and the wolves scattered like a gust of wind.

I sprinted back towards where I left the three girls, morphing back to my human appearance on my way there.

"Alright, I found an opening for us, Artemis and I will lead ahead, Alyssa and Anna stay a few meters behind."

I paused for a response and all three nodded back. "Lets to then," I said, walking towards the least patrolled area of the electric fence.

Artemis stayed only a few paces back while Alyssa and Anna stayed almost out of sight.

The only thing guarding this particular section of hate was the sniper tower, but besides that there wasn't anything else. Each tower seemed to only have about two or three people atop.

I vaulted and Artemis stopped right next to me and I leaned close to her, "Okay, so as you can see there is about a three second window in which the will be no eyes on the particular stretch. Once were at the gate, we won't be visible to the scouts since we'll be by the base of the tower." Artemis made a low humm to let me know that she got it.

I held our my open hand in the air, counting down until the perfect moment, and then I sprinted toward with Artemis at my toe.

Just as another scout was about to pass by, Artemis and I reached the fence.

The fence was electrified, and while it wouldn't face either Artemis or I, it would definitely be a problem for Alyssa and Anna.

I manipulated the fence, making it rust to the point that it began to crumble, allowing for easy and safe passing without creating any loud noise or using to much power.

Artemis and I made our way up the tower. The metal stairs looked a little old, so to minimize the sound I restored the stairs back to when they were in much better condition. Now the stairs didn't make as much sound, and with Artemis and I being very well trained in stealth, there was no audible sound at all.

When we reached the top of the tower, I went for the first scout. I snuck up behind the guard and reached up for her head, freezing her brain quickly enough that her body didn't have time to react.

I laid her body down slowly, and as I turned around to get the next one Artemis was laying down the body of the second scout.

I pulled my old trusted sword out of my pocket, which was of course in its pen form. Anaklumos was always with me, I have perhaps more powerful weapons that I can use, but there is no other weapon that I am more comfortable and adept with. I uncapped the pen right by his abdomen, allowing the weapon to materialize right into his body.

The kill might not have been so clean, but the other two guards were already dead, and there were no other guards close enough to hear his dying breath.

I walked across to the other side and signaled for Alyssa and Anna to join us.

When the other two reached our position we all gathered around, keeping a low profile so that we wouldn't be spotted.

"So, I may be the reincarnation of the daughter of war strategy, but I have yet to be in this kind of situation before."

"I know how to hunt unintelligent animals, but people, that's outside of my scope of expertise."

"I also am not very experienced in this certain type of combat tactics."

It would appear that the only person that could come up with a plan was me, which I had already anticipated ahead of myself and began to formulate a plan from the very start. I'm hoped it would work, seeing as my plans don't always work out.

"Alright, Artemis and I will lead from the front, Anna stay a few steps behind, your handgun will be or more use at a moderate distance, taking more calculated shots than Artemis and I," I tried my best to create a visual representation of my idea as I explained it. I'm not sure that it helped, but it did seem that they understood.

I looked at the dead bodies of the guards and took a breath before looking back at Alyssa. I knew I'd be asking much from her, but it was quite necessary since it would be best to take out targets one by one rather then alert the whole base and pull some unrealistic gorilla warfare tactics and somehow survive waves of multiple enemies. "Alyssa?"

"I'm scared now, that's not a very good tone."

"I'm going to need you to do something that you will likely be comfortable with, but I swear it is imperative," I let her formulate some ideas in her head so that the real thing wont seem so bad. "I need you to put those clothes on..."

She at first just stared at me as if expecting me to deliver some sort of punch line. When I remained silent her face turned from blank to entirely disgusted. "What?" was her only response, but it contained much expression with the completely flabbergasted face and change in pitch.

"Look, I know I'm asking for much here, but I need you to stay here so that you can have a vantage point to shoot enemies down from, better yet, they probably wont notice that its you shooting them at first. Besides, the clothes aren't soiled, she didn't spill her blood everywhere as I killed her, and you just have to put the pants and jacket on."

Alyssa only continued to shake her head side to side while she continuously tried to say something, but it was mostly just her mouthing no's in response.

"Look, they'll notice that something is wrong when some random person is just standing there and all the other guards are dead. Next thing you know, all the scouts I this base will have their sights on you, ready to kill you as soon as possible."

"Ugh, the worst part about this is that I know you are right, what you are saying seems pretty logical. What about the other two guards that were also up here, wont they realize that they are missing as well?"

I took a moment to reply, I was thinking of a solution for that the whole time, but I still hadn't come up with an answer yet.

I could easily find a solution, but with my limitations over domains, I was limited on the amount of power I could conceal. If I used too much, I would likely be detected, and that would defeat the point of going through all this trouble.

"Artemis..." I said as I began to think of how I could pull this off. Artemis' face became horrified, probably expecting me to ask something disturbing of her as well. "I'm going to need your help hiding my power as I use it for something." The look of relief in her face as I finished explaining what I needed told me that she was okay with helping me do it.

I looked over at Alyssa and Anna, Alyssa shooting me a warning look, as if to say that I should be very careful with what I'm about to ask for. "I'm going to need you two to hold up the dead bodies of the other two while I freeze their bodies so that they'll stay up, and I need you Artemis to focus on concealing my power from their detectors so that the alarms wont start blaring off."

For once I thought my plan wasn't so bad, but it was not the right moment to celebrate just yet. I got confirmation from everyone in the form of nods, so I moved over to the first body.

Alyssa and Anna picked the body up and held him up, trying their best to make it look as much of a natural posture as possible, and avoid his blood too. I placed my hand on the body of the dead guard and Artemis placed hers on my shoulders and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon I felt a weird numbness all over my body and my ears began to slightly ring, letting me know that it was safe for me to start.

After taking a deep breath and focusing on minimizing the amount of power that I radiate, I began to freeze the body. I made sure to focus on freezing the joints and ligaments so that they would not move, but no so much that they would become too fragile. I also froze the feet to the ground so that the body wouldn't tip over with the slightest gust of wind.

After I was done with the first body, we all moved over to the second body and repeated the same process with that one as well. We tried to do it all as quickly as we possibly could. The longer we took the more of a chance there was that we would be discovered.

When we were done I shared a short moment of eye contact with Alyssa, trying my best to give her confidence. After I saw her visibly relax, I pulled out a case from one of my pockets and took an earpiece out, which I handed to her. She didn't seem to have any problem understanding what it was for, so I didn't waste time explaining the obvious.

As the rest of us were going down the stairs I handed Artemis and Anna each an earpiece and took the last one and placed it into my own ear.

Once outside, I looked back up to the tower, three guards could be seen, riffles in hand. If it wasn't because I already knew who it was, I wouldn't be able to tell that it was Alyssa standing up there.

I shared one last look with the other two that were with me before advancing further into the base.

Sure enough, there were more patrols than there normally would be in a military base, but I'm sure Koios knew something like this would eventually happen. He just didn't know when or where it would happen.

This made our job harder, because it meant that the groups patrolling were at least in sizes of two, the largest I saw was about five. It meant that we would have to quietly take our targets out, hide the bodies and any evidence of the kill, and do all that before the next patrol would come around.

The first group we ran into was only three in size, which wasn't all too challenging.

They were just normal grunt guards, no special equipment or gear that we needed to worry about. Artemis pulled out her flintlock pistol, Anna stayed a few meters behind as I had instructed. I signaled for us to attack and I rushed into the first enemy, stabbing Riptide into the left shoulder blade, twisting towards my left I threw the body to some bushed to our right. The guy screamed in pain, which alerted the other guard, but as soon as he turned around, a bullet zoomed by, curving around and expertly hitting him in the pelvis, making him fall down in an instant.

Before he had the chance to scream to much in pain, I kicked him in the face, smoothly nocking him out. Artemis nicely took care of the third guard placing the pistol right up to his head and shooting. As it was expected, a shot from her would deal a considerably greater amount of damage, as the guards head simply burst open from the shot.

I stabbed Riptide into the ground so that I could pick up the two bodies and carry them over into the bushes where I found the first guard bleeding out and probably already dead.

As I came back I picked Riptide back up and made sure to cover the blood splattered all around by manipulating the snow.

 _"Percy, there's five targets, coming from your six. Their patrolling in your direction, nine meters away from you now. There's two with just basic equipment but there's two with heavier armor and weaponry, and another seems to have lighter armor and a carbine."_

"Okay, take the target with the carbine and draw their attention." I replied to Alyssa, who was positioned behind the targets.

We weren't able to hear the shot thanks to the Vamperic technology, but the guard's teammates noticed him go down, and instantly they were alerted and turned in the direction of where the shot most likely came from, which was towards the tower where Alyssa was stationed.

I saw them looking around not expecting Alyssa to be the shooter as she had brought her riffle back down from a good shooting position by the time the guards turned around to look.

Of course I didn't expect them to eventually realize that it was her, which they did when one of the heavily armored individuals picked up a radio from the dead rifleman, which must have been the team leader.

He spoke into the radio but obviously, he received no reply. However, before they could shoot at Alyssa we took care of them. I ran up behind the heavily armored guard with the radio. As I came up to him I hunched down and swept his feet from under him. While continuing to twist I swung my sword and it caught his head as it was going down. The sword cut right through his helmet, killing him.

Artemis shot the other heavy with her flintlock riffle this time, using only one hand to aim she arched her body back for more stability and the shot easily penetrated the armor and left a good hole in his chest.

Anna took care of one of the common guards. Again, she made sure not to deal a lethal shot, but this time she shot the head, but I'm sure she probably avoided the brain.

The last mercenary, completely taken off guard, was shot by Alyssa, leaving one more body with a large hole showing where she was clearly shot.

This time Artemis helped me hide the bodies and continued to move forward. We continued to move closer and closer to the center of the base, where they held most of their main buildings. The intel that we have managed to gather so far let IS figure out that this was a research and development facility.

As we went along we continued to take out enemies in a similar fashion, but we needed to reach the center soon. After all, It wasn't going to take forever for them to notice that they were missing.

We had finally made it too the center of the base, runnig into guards more frequently the closer we got. Eventually, Alyssa joined us as her position atop the tower was no longer advantageous as she couldnt take good shots since there was too many obstacles in the way.

This left all four of us standing beside one of the buildings that had enough shrubbery for proper concealment. I found the building that Claire had identified as their main reaserch facility, which focused on casualty prevention.

I was about to signal the entire group to follow me to the door, when we saw a patrol leave the building through the door we were planning on breaching.

I would have just asked them to help me take them out, but this time it was different. They were wearing a different set of armor. This armor was completely black and covered more parts of the body. Unlike ballistic armor that mostly focuses in certain parts of the body, this armor seemed to be thinner, but was covering more of the body.

For this reason I decided to take them on by myself. I ran out towards them. With my superior speed they didn't instantly notice me, but I knew that as soon as I took out the first one, all the others would notice.

However, that was a problem that I was expecting to face, the problem I actually ran into, not so much.

I swung my sword upwards, aiming for as many vital spots as I possible could. What I wasn't expecting was for my sword to bounce of his abdomen as I landed my strike. The mercinary was sent flying back from the force behind the blow.

He hit the wall hard enough to leave cracks in the form of a spiderweb spreading a goot two feet radious. He landed limply, signaling that he was either dead or atleast decommitioned for the rest of the fight.

It took me a moment to process what was going on. This was not celsetial bronze, or imperial gold either. Now that I am up and close to it though, I could see that there was definitely something beyond mortal about this material with which they made this armor out of.

I knew that there bullets were alloys made mostly of lead and either celestial bronze or imperial gold, so that they could actually deal damage to creatures. They were mostly demigods and legacies, so I was never surprised to see that they had these materials. However, with time these two metals became more and more scarse, outisde of the arsenals of the demogod camp.

I realized though, that this was not a situation in which I could just stop and try to understnad what was going on, so my instincts instanlty kicked in.

Time around me began to slow down, making the movements of the other guards appear very slow to me, and my movemnts lightning fast for them.

I capped riptide and conjured one of my more fowerful weapons. The original weapon of Kronos, the Scythe.

I cumped back and swung slicing through the armor of the armor of the guard and cervering his body at the abdomen.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that the others were approaching my position, seeing that I may need assitance to take care of the rest.

One of the guards began to use his radio to contact others, probably planning to alert the entire base of the intruders. His hand, which held the small communication device, was completely blown of my a shot from Alyssa.

This time Artemis used both her pistol and riffle, taking out another two. The first guard that i had taken out seemed to actually still be alive, but them he got shot right were the temple would be by Anna. Her shot wasnt able to penetrate, but the blunt force knocked him out for a little longer.

Unfortunately for us, as soon as we had taken down all the mercinaries, more came out of the same door. Some had similar armor and some had regular mortal ballistic armor. When I heard the alarm beggining to ring, I knew the mission had become much more dangerous, and much more complaicate to actually accomplish.

Seeing as there was no more use in hiding my aurora I bagan to use my powers to their full extent. Earthborn began to appear from the ground along with giants made complately of ice. This had turned into a full on combat zone in the matter of minutes.

I would be fine. I would make it out just fine, but the problem was the other three.

Alyssa and Anna were both mortal, and Artemis was much weaker now that we were in the north. Things were not looking too good.

 **(A/N: So I think I** **figured out how to fit in writing into my schedule. Don't expect there to be an update about every week, and maybe I'll update more than once per week. Anyways, I'll try to update by next** **Wednesday, but if I'm not able, don't expect an update until the week after. Also, I hope the fighting scenes weren't so bad, I** **haven't really done one in a while, and never one like this one. I hope at least it wasn't** **bad.**

 **SILT: Rising, Rising by Crywolf (Remix by Bassnectar)**

 **NDS: Drifting By On An On**

 **RIF: As a baby develops inside the womb, around the tenth week it will start to drink the fluid in which it's floating around. The nasty part is that this liquid is mostly made or his own urine. Now, their urine is made of** **different** **components** **Tha our own, and if sterile, however, it's still kinda nasty. I hope you have all realized that at some point you were all swimming in your own piss and drinking it too. I'm fact, there are conditions in which some babies will either drink too much, or too little of their** **own urine, leading to their own set of complications.**

 **LOL: "False motivation is better than no motivation!" - Any Sergeant, like ever.)**


End file.
